


Storms Inside

by GlitterAndSnow



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndSnow/pseuds/GlitterAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unfortunate events made Elsa fall through a portal and end up in Storybrooke. Now she will need Regina's help to go back to Arendelle and Anna. But who will give the greater help, Regina to Elsa's safe return home, or Elsa to that something she definitely sees between Madame Mayor and Storybrooke's Sheriff, Emma Swan? - Much fluff and Swan Queen / Elsanna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Storm

The First Storm

It came quite suddenly. Regina Mills stood in her kitchen, setting all the ingredients for apple turnovers, when her windows began frosting. The temperature dropped to the point of freezing and when Regina cleared one of the crystals she saw snowflakes spiralling up and down the street.

“What the…?”

Knowing this had to be the work of magic Regina prepared herself to face whatever, or whoever, had caused it. This didn’t look like something Gold would do, and the possibility of someone else so powerful was rather troubling. With a flick of her hand Regina was wrapped in winter clothes, and then she ventured out into that sudden winter, determined to make the culprit behind it pay dearly. The wind had begun to shake every tree in Storybrooke, and the snow storm appeared to be gaining strength. Regina hoped she wouldn’t need to stand too long over that blizzard.

Thankfully, she didn’t. When she arrived to the edge of the woods she saw someone running, running towards the town. As the figure approached, Regina realized it was a girl, who looked rather frightened and confused.

Blonde and with wide blue eyes, the girl was very young, yet the way she carried herself, the way she walked and moved, made it clear that she wasn’t just any girl. Sure enough, as she approached Regina was able to see a small crown glittering on her head. When the girl saw her, she stopped, and Regina could have sworn that she looked relieved. Still, not wanting to take any chances, Regina produced a fireball and held it over her hand, waiting to discover who the stranger was. The girl stared at her, and then at the fireball.

“You have the gift of fire?” she asked, more curious than frightened, and then looked at her own hands. Regina understood that she was somehow the one involved in the sudden winter cast upon Storybrooke. Strange, that someone so frail and delicate could have unleashed a storm that, as far as Madame Mayor was concerned, covered the entire town.

Regina looked at the fireball still in her hand. Until she could figure out who this newcomer was, better show her who had the authority.

“Among others.” Then the fireball went out. She didn’t want to scare the girl more than necessary. “Who are you?”  


“I’m Elsa,” the girl said. Then, as if correcting herself, she added, “Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”

“Well, Elsa, I’m Regina. Queen of Fairy Tale Land, and mayor of Storybrooke.”

A brief nod was exchanged between both women, acknowledging each other as an equal. Then Elsa looked around her, allowing herself to look a bit confused.

“Where am I?”

“Storybrooke. It seems that you have come a long way from Arendelle.”

The storm had calmed down by now, but as a bunch of snow fell off a branch, Elsa noticed the whiteness around them.

“This… uh… I’m so sorry. When I got here I panicked, and it got out of control. Let me fix it.”

Elsa raised her hands, but Regina stopped her.

“Don’t worry about it just yet. These people could do with a little cold. Serves them right.” There was a pause. Young Elsa seemed to be quite harmless, a lost child rather than an enemy. In all her years as Queen and Mayor Regina had learned to dig into people’s natures with one look, and this time she detected no threat. Deciding that she could trust the little queen, Regina added, “Well, Elsa, though you do seem to be quite in your element, I think we need to talk in a more comfortable place. How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”


	2. The Swan Storm

**The Swan Storm**

“Do you like it?”

“It’s delicious. I’d never had anything like this before.”

Elsa cupped her glass of apple cider and took another sip with evident delight. Regina meanwhile continued preparing her famous turnovers, for it was clear that the girl was starving. And though she wasn’t exactly bothered by the cold, Elsa appreciated Regina’s fireplace. Once she’d put the turnovers in the oven, Regina went to sit on the sofa right across Elsa.  


“So, Elsa, what brings you to Storybrooke? Visitors are a rare sight in this town.”  


“I... I’m not sure, actually. I was running after my sister, Anna.” Elsa smiled at the memory of her young sister. “We were in the woods. Then I saw this big pool of light, spiralling and shaking, and I thought that she’d fallen inside. I leaned down to see if she was there and I slipped and fell. Next thing I knew I was here.”  


 _A portal,_ Regina thought. _But how?_ As far as she knew the beans were gone; she and Gold kept close watch over the objects they owned that could be used as portals; the woods were patrolled for safety, and she doubted anyone besides Gold and herself knew enough about magic or had enough power to create a new passage from scratch. _Unless that Imp has been double-crossing me, which would be very like him._ But she would deal with that later; there were other pressing matters at the moment, such as her young and wintry new friend.  


“Tell me about your talent,” Regina asked. To tell the truth, she was very curious.  


“It’s something I was born with. I can control ice and snow.” Elsa gave her a sort of overview about her gift, and soon realized it was the first time she openly discussed it. It felt good to talk about it with someone who had no history in her kingdom, someone who hadn’t been at her coronation and therefore saw the whole thing with fresh eyes. Moreover, someone who wouldn’t judge her, because she had talents of her own. “But you have powers, too. What are they?”  


“Well, I too was born with some kind of power, but I needed someone to guide me on how to develop it. What I do is more, let’s say, traditional. I’m a trained… sorceress. A witch, some would say. But I like ‘sorceress’ better.”  
Contrary to what Regina expected, Elsa’s eyes were full of understanding instead of accusations. “People will never understand what we can do. They’ll call it black magic and hunt us down.”  


Regina began to look at Elsa with new eyes. Though quite young, there was endless suffering drawn in her face, barely concealed by her kindness and great beauty. They had more in common than she’d originally thought. Suddenly, she felt the urge to help her, another lost queen. Regina wanted to say something about that, but before she’d even begun to speak someone knocked at the door. Or, rather, pounded it.  


“Oy, Regina! Regina!”  


That lack of dignity could only belong to one person. Emma Swan. Indeed, the Sheriff called her name again.  


“Miss Swan! What is going on? Why are you screaming like that?"  


"Because I’m bloody freezing out here!" Emma’s words were coming with never-ending, growing urgency. To her relief, Regina finally opened the door.  


“May I know why you’re about to break my door? And, more importantly, why the _hell_ aren’t you with Henry, if this was your custody day?”  


“Excuse me? I was just getting out of the station to take the kid to the movies or something, when all of a sudden, bam! It’s December! Can you explain what is going on? I’ve had _hundreds_ of calls from every person in this town demanding an answer.” Emma shook the snow off her hair. She had been wearing only jeans and a light blouse, which was probably the reason she was now beginning to turn blue. “I was gonna drive here, but my bug can’t handle this much snow, so I had to run all the way, and-”  


“First of all, Miss Swan, calm down. Second, that is no excuse to leave Henry under the care of the two idiots. I know you did, don’t even try telling me otherwise. And third, I didn’t cause the winter, so save your protests.”  


You didn’t, huh? Then who was it? Gold?”  


Regina hesitated. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Emma with this, especially because of those two idiots and their way to ruin everything they ever got involved in. But she decided that there was no way Emma wouldn’t find out, given the amount of interaction between she and Regina, and the fact that Henry hid nothing from either of his moms. She opened the door and gestured for the Sheriff to come in. Emma’s reaction upon seeing Elsa was just as controlled and reserved as Regina had expected.  


“Whoa! Who en Earth are you? Regina, did you do something to her? What-”  


“Emma, please do calm down. I didn’t do anything to her, she’s fine.” Regina was beginning to sound exasperated. “She needs our help.” Regina sighed. “Emma, let me introduce you to Queen Elsa of Arendelle.”  


Emma was finally left speechless. Elsa walked softly towards her and held out her hand; Emma shook it and noticed its coolness. She then also noticed the smell coming from the kitchen and for the first time she forgot winter and ice queen altogether.  


“Ooh, are you baking turnovers, Regina?”  


“Don’t even think you’ll get one if you continue being this unhelpful, Emma.”  


A laugh escaped Elsa’s lips and so the Sheriff’s attention returned to her. “So,” she began. “You did this?”  


“I’m so sorry, really. It wasn’t my intention to cause this and I will absolutely fix it.” Elsa did look full of regret and Emma tried to find a way to soothe her, particularly after how she had talked about the winter when she arrived.  


“Don’t worry. It’s actually… well, quite cool. You did it all by yourself?”  


“Yes.” Elsa then explained to Emma what she had already told Regina, both about her power and how she’d arrived to Storybrooke. It had been a while since Emma had felt that shocked, perhaps even since she understood the truth about the original curse. There was something about Elsa that appealed to her in a very personal way, though she couldn’t quite figure out what that was. But another thing about Elsa caught her attention: Anna.  


“You were running after her? Had she escaped or something?”  


“We had this huge fight.” Elsa’s face was darkened by the memory. “We said some ugly things and then she left the castle. I feared she would do something silly and get injured, so I went after her.”  


Emma went to sit beside Elsa, and the closeness appeared to comfort the young queen. “Why did you fight?”  


“Because… because I denied her permission to marry.”  


Emma’s eyes were huge. “Permission? To _marry_ ? You need such a thing?”  


“Members of royal families must always ask the queen or king’s permission to marry. It’s a law.” Regina rolled her eyes as she explained.  


Elsa tried to clear the story, almost more to herself than to the others. “I didn’t quite deny it. I just wanted her to think things through. I mean, Anna once tried to marry a man she’d only met that night, and it almost got both of us killed. This man, well, at least she’s known him for a little longer, but still… Anna is a free spirit. Much as she may love him, she cannot tie herself in such a compromise because settling down is not in her nature.”  


“How old is she?”  


“Eighteen.”  


“Don’t worry, Elsa,” Emma tried to comfort her, “she will understand. There are so many things we can’t see when we’re eighteen.” _So many, many, many things…_  


“Oh, but I’m such a fool! I shouldn’t have said it that way. I just wanted her to fully understand what she’s doing. But Anna is sensitive, and young, and has such a capacity to feel! I hurt her, and that’s why she left. I can’t even know if she’s ok, last time I saw her was right before I fell down that portal.”  


On an impulse, Emma put one arm around Elsa’s shoulders. The girl’s shock was so enormous that the sofa and part of the table frosted, and it began to snow right in Regina Mills’ living room.  


“Sorry! So sorry,” apologized Emma. “I didn’t mean to-”  


“No, no, it’s ok, I’m fine,” Elsa reassured her, quickly defrosting the furniture. “It’s just that… I’m not used to being touched. When I was a little girl I had contact with no one, even my parents were afraid of me, of what I could do. Hugs are a very new thing for me. But very welcome.” She smiled.  
Another knock on the door, this one -and Regina was grateful for that- a lot more civilized. She went to answer the door and found Belle, perfectly wrapped in a fur-lined cloak, of course. The girl looked a bit intimidated by the sight of Regina, and placed an arm protectively around her huge belly. Regina was suddenly angry at Gold. _Why on Earth did he send her? This girl could give birth any minute!_  


“Hello Regina,” Belle’s voice was a little shaky. Regina had always scared her.  


“Good afternoon, Belle. He sent you?”  


“Um, yes. He was wondering when this sudden winter would stop.”  


“This winter will stop whenever I want it to. Anything else?”  


“He also asked me to tell Elsa that she’s welcome in the shop anytime, to figure things out. Does that make any sense to you? Who’s Elsa?”  
“I have no idea. Your husband has always had lots of weird thoughts, so tell him he better get comfortable and wait for summer. And also tell him that if he wants to say something to me, he can come directly. There’s no need to send a vulnerable pregnant girl.” Regina allowed herself a wicked smile. She didn’t exactly have anything against Belle, but she knew the message would get where she wanted. “Especially _his_ girl.”  
Belle nodded and left. _Poor thing,_ Regina thought. _But he’ll come._ Then she went back to her blonde companions.  


“Get up, Emma, you’re leaving.”  


“I am?”  


“Yes. You’re bringing Henry, I don’t want him to spend one more minute with your parents. Get him and come right back here.”  


“But it’s cold!”  


“Oh, don’t be such a crybaby.” With a wave of her hand, Regina had Emma appropriately dressed for Elsa’s winter. The Sheriff was out of excuses and Regina allowed herself a smile. “Now go.” Emma left, stomping her feet and secretly thinking about reward turnovers.  


“Who’s Henry?” asked Elsa. In the middle of the chaos and the way Emma and Regina spoke to each other, that Henry appeared to be the only thing that made sense between the women.  


“My son.” Regina’s face when she mentioned him was very much like Elsa’s when talking about Anna.  


“You have a son? That’s so nice.”  


“Yes. Emma was supposed to look after him tonight, but…”  


This puzzled Elsa. “Why would she have your son?”  


“It’s her son, too. It’s complicated.”  


Before Elsa could process this new bit of information, there came yet another knock. Regina had to supress a groan. Would these people ever leave her alone? But this time she had a fairly good idea about who her visitor was, and so she opened the door with a little mocking smile. Sure enough, Gold stood before her.  


“Hello Regina. I’m here to see Elsa.”


	3. The Golden Storm

**The Golden Storm**

“What do you want, Gold?” 

“Like I’ve said, I want to see Elsa. This has nothing to do with you, Regina, so don’t try to intervene. Please.” 

“This has everything to do with me. It’s my town, it’s my guest, and it’s my house.” 

“In any case, it’s not you I want to talk to. So if you excuse me…” 

Too angry to keep fighting, Regina let Gold into the house. Elsa had already stood up, not one to be caught off guard. Gold beamed when he saw her. 

“Your Majesty,” he said with a gentle bow of his head. Elsa corresponded, but there was mistrust in her eyes. Gold quickly noticed it. “You have nothing to fear from me, no matter what she has told you. I’m here to help you.” 

“How so?” 

“I can help you find your way back home, a safe passage to Arendelle.” 

“With a portal?” 

“That would be a good choice, but rather difficult. We’ll stay open to all possibilities.” 

Elsa was still unsure. “That portal, the one that brought me here, did you have anything to do with it?” 

When Gold replied it seemed to her that he’d had the answer rehearsed beforehand. “I assure you I didn’t. That was all an unfortunate accident.” 

“Then how did you know I was coming? Only Regina found out, and that’s because she found me in the woods.” 

“Regina and I keep control of this place, but with different magic. Mine let me know that you had arrived. I suppose you want to return to your kingdom as soon as possible, so we should start working right away.” 

The way Rumple skipped fully answering Elsa’s question didn’t go unnoticed by either woman. They eyes met in understanding and Regina was relieved to see that Elsa wouldn’t fall into Gold’s traps. 

“And what do you suggest?” Elsa was still polite, but controlled. 

“If you come over to my shop we can take a look at different objects that could be useful. Your magic could be of help, too, once we know its full extent. That would require special assessment. I’d dare say we’re the three most powerful people in many realms, if not all of them.” 

Unfortunately for Gold, he’d just hit a nerve. The meeting with the trolls that fateful day that marked the beginning Elsa’s isolation was only the first of many discussions with magic experts, with people her parents had sought to ‘assess’ her powers, to find a way to control them or even eradicate them. It had taken many years for Elsa to speak up about the way she was treated, studied as an object and rejected when proved ‘hopeless’. She wouldn’t go back to that, no matter how persuading Gold was trying to be. 

“I’ll think about that,” she said carefully. She didn’t want a powerful enemy, either. 

Gold finally seemed to realize he wouldn’t be able to press her much further. Though he hadn’t underestimated the strength of her ice, he hadn’t totally considered the strength of her personality. This would take longer than expected, but would hopefully be worth it. 

“Sounds perfect,” he said. “Take your time. After all this is in your own interest. Just one more thing: this… change in weather… I’d advise you to return everything to normality as soon as possible.” 

“What if I don’t want to?” Elsa didn’t mean to be defiant, and actually did want to end the winter, but she was getting annoyed by this man who insisted on telling her what to do. 

“People in this town get upset very easily, as Regina might recall. Though they can be controlled, it is not a good idea to have them talking and conspiring; an angry mob can have unexpected effects. Just think about it, Elsa. My only wish is to keep danger away from you. And from Anna. Goodbye.” 

The moment he was gone Elsa sighed and relaxed, and a few snowflakes swirled around her body. Regina went to pour more apple cider for both of them, but decided that the situation required something stronger. She only hoped Elsa had some experience in handling alcohol. 

“I don’t trust him. How does he know about Arendelle? About my sister?” Elsa said the last words with growing worry. 

“Gold has ways into everybody’s lives. That’s how he always gets them to do what he wants.” 

“Who is he, anyway? I mean, where does he come from?” 

“Around here he’s known as Mr. Gold, but he actually goes by Rumpelstiltskin.” Elsa’s face lit up in recognition. “Do you know him?” 

“I’ve only heard of him, and read about his story in books. I wasn’t expecting him to be like that. How did you know him? You don’t seem the kind who would make deals with his kind.” 

_Oh, talk about all the deals with him._ “He was my teacher, when I was a young girl. He taught me everything I know about magic.” 

“He taught you?” Elsa was genuinely surprised. “Then why do you hate him?” 

Regina sighed. “Though I learned a lot, that knowledge essentially ruined my life. He used me in many ways, all to his own interest. He knew what magic was doing to me, even if I was too foolish to see it, yet he carried on his little experiment on me. I’m glad you were stronger than I was. He won’t ever get to you. And don’t worry, my dear, I can assure you my hatred is well corresponded. He loathes me.” 

Once again, Elsa’s eyes were full of that strange understanding that had impressed Regina so much. “You met him when you were younger… It’s so typical, they see that we’re women and that we’re young, and they assume they can do whatever they want with us. You should see the ambassadors that come to Arendelle looking for a better deal in trading.” 

Outside the mansion, Emma and Henry were finally arriving. Just before entering the house Emma knelt and spoke to her son very seriously. 

“Listen kid, your mom is making apple turnovers, so you better convince her to let me stay for dinner, you understand?” Henry nodded. The power of his mother’s turnovers was too great to be denied to anyone. 

Emma was her usual loud self when she announced their presence. “Hey, we’re here!” Regina rolled her eyes but smiled widely when she saw her boy. Quickly she took his hand and introduced him to Elsa. 

“This is our son, Henry.” 

Seeing that Elsa was truly baffled by the whole thing Emma and Regina tried to explain their situation the best they could. Elsa did her best to keep up, but in the end decided to figure it out with time. Emma and Regina’s relationship, much like hers with Anna, was one that needed time to be processed. No one would ever truly understand it, or the reasons behind it. It was much too special… and much too difficult. 

Elsa greeted Henry affectionately and subtly looked at his moms. They both had the same fierce pride and love in their eyes when they were with him. 

“My mom told me all about you,” he said. His eyes twinkled like Emma’s, but he spoke like Regina. “I brought the book. I don’t know if it’s useful here, but still.” He showed Elsa the famous story book that had started it all, back in Curse times. 

“May I take a look?” asked Elsa, her curiosity spiked. 

She began flipping through the pages. “This is beautiful, and so complete. Of course, Arendelle has always kept a low profile, particularly after I was born; that must be why we’re not here. Oh, you know our cousin Rapunzel? She’s a darling. So,” Elsa finally said when she was done reading, “what’s the plan? What will happen with me?” 

Regina quickly reassured her. “Of course, you will stay here. You’ll have everything you need and you’ll be safe from unwanted eyes. We won’t go to Gold unless it’s extremely necessary. And since he has a habit of underestimating me, I’m sure it will never come to that. It will all work out. But you must be exhausted and hungry. Dinner’s ready.” 

To Emma’s utter delight, she did get invited to dinner, thanks to Henry’s and Elsa’s influence. The smell of Regina’s cooking filled her heart with joy while she and Elsa set the table, and she tried to make conversation with the girl. 

“This must feel so weird to you,” began Emma, “being in a strange land, doing peasant stuff,” she gestured at the cutlery they were placing, “with weird people like us.” 

Elsa laughed. “It is strange, but not so bad. I feel like I could get used to this, doing peasant stuff. And you have been very kind to me, which is more that I can say about everyone else I’ve ever met. I wish I could stay longer. But my kingdom needs me, and in a way I need them, too. And my sister, I must get back to Anna.” 

The way Elsa spoke caught Emma’s attention. There was painful longing in the girl’s words about her sister. From what Emma had gathered listening to Elsa’s story, Anna was the only person she had, and she’d only very recently recovered her. This new separation must be terrifying for the snow queen. 

Dinner was delicious, of course. Regina had prepared her famous lasagne, which in Emma’s eyes was worth going through every blizzard in the world. Elsa looked quite pleased, too, and promised to share some of Arendelle’s best recipes in return. Henry was asking her all the questions that his mothers didn’t dare mention, and the three of them got a better insight into Elsa’s life. Emma and Regina also explained a few details about Storybrooke, for Elsa refused to stay 24/7 inside the house (she’d had enough locking up for one lifetime) and needed knowledge about the town, especially because of the chances of running into Gold. 

“It’s not that bad,” Regina told her. “As long as you stay away from Emma’s parents you’ll be fine.” 

Emma was too busy procuring herself a third serving of lasagne to notice or care about the comment. 

After dinner, Regina led Elsa upstairs and showed her the guest room that would become hers during the peculiar stay. “I’ve conditioned this room for you,” Regina told her. “There’s everything I thought you might need: your own bathroom, a desk, stationery. And… more comfortable clothing?” She opened the closet door. It was full of sweaters, blazers, jeans, and the like. “You’re still too young to wear stuff like mine, so I tried to figure out what you would prefer. You will look good in these, but if you want something else let me know.” 

Elsa was wearing a blue dress, but made of velvet instead of ice; she tried to save the ice clothes for special occasions, such as balls, meetings, or holidays. Or ice-skating with Anna. Or building snowmen with Anna. Anyway. But as much as she loved her clothes, it was true that they would be impractical for her stay in Storybrooke. And this would be a good time to put on her first pair of trousers. 

Regina left Elsa in her room so that she could settle and make herself comfortable with some privacy. When she came downstairs she found Emma getting ready to leave. 

“I’m going home, Regina. Henry will stay here. I don’t want to take him out in this cold, and he enjoys Elsa’s company. It will do him good to talk to someone who isn’t the usual crazy people around here.” 

Regina nodded, concealing her surprise and pleasure for having her son stay with her. Emma then proceeded to grab her stuff, but the Mayor’s voice interrupted her. 

“Emma.” 

The Sheriff turned around. Regina fought a bit with her words, but in the end she managed to speak. 

“Stay. There’s another room you can take. You might be of some use tomorrow, and I don’t want you to be late as usual, or bring that yellow deathtrap of yours to pollute my front view. Come upstairs, I’ll show you.” 

Emma was frozen in place, too shocked to make a move. Henry encouraged her to follow his mother and finally she began to move. As she walked behind Regina she felt a strange tickle at the idea of spending the night in Regina’s house. A tickle that wasn’t unpleasant at all.


	4. The Redhead Storm

**The Redhead Storm**

Elsa only allowed herself that day to rest. Next morning, when Emma came downstairs, she found her and Regina already hard at work. Elsa now wore her hair in a loose French braid down her back, and had put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a knit sweater. For a girl who grew up exclusively on royal dresses, she had a great intuition and sense of style.

"Hey there,” greeted Emma. “Have you guys had any breakfast yet?" She was starving.

"Coffee", one of them mumbled.

"That’s not a real breakfast. I’ll fix you something."

"Do not burn down my kitchen, Miss Swan."

Emma laughed at Regina’s comment. They didn’t bother her anymore; she had simply grown to accept them as part of Regina’s personality instead of something specifically aimed at her. While she cooked, Emma could hear Elsa and Regina talking in the dining room, with intense voices and the sound of writing. Finally, Emma was done preparing what she considered a decent enough breakfast and brought it to the queens. She handed Elsa a mug. The girl took it and stared at it for a moment. Then she inhaled with her eyes closed.

“Chocolate,” she said softly.

For a moment Elsa looked more like a child than a queen. She sipped the chocolate and an expression of utter bliss appeared on her face. With the lingering smile she told Emma about her morning’s work with Regina.

“We are trying to figure out what we could use to make a new portal to Arendelle. Regina’s magic is more than enough to create one, so that shouldn’t be a problem.”

“Emma, please help me convince Elsa that presence should be kept quiet,” Regina continued. “You saw Gold yesterday, and I don’t want to take any risks with the fairies or anyone else. People will eventually find out, but we should be discreet.”

“Yes, but I won’t stay in here all the time. I won’t be locked up ’for my safety’ again. I can handle this.”

Emma already knew that the whole stay-in-you-room-for-your-own-protection thing was a touchy subject for Elsa, so she took her side.

Regina then showed them a sketch map of Storybrooke. "The most important thing right now is to detect whether that was the only portal that opened.”

“Has anyone else showed up in Storybrooke?” asked Emma as she sat down next to Elsa.

“No. That’s why we think Elsa’s was the only one.”

“And what do we do now?”

“Given that this Gold already knows I’m here it’s worth seeing what he has to offer. There’s three of us against any problem that might arise. We need is a portal that can take me back, but also…” Elsa stopped.

“What?”

“Well, I was thinking about finding a way to communicate with Arendelle, however brief that contact might be.”

“Don’t you guys have like, phone or Internet or something?” Elsa’s face was completely blank and Regina’s was reaching a dangerous point of exasperation, so Emma decided to drop that matter.

Elsa began to explain. “Arendelle is alone at the moment. They tried to take it once, and I fear someone might strike again. As soon as it’s known that I’m not there… I left some affairs pending, a bunch of papers to be signed, problems to be solved. Arendelle cannot be queen-less for too long.” Then, in a much different voice, she added. “And I really need to talk to Anna, just talk to her.”

“Fine,” said Regina. “I think I know what we could use for that. And no, Emma, it’s not a phone or Wifi.”

Emma made a face and looked discreetly over Elsa’s notebook. Along with reminders to talk to Gold and try to get in touch with her kingdom there were scribbles such as _Water system –how?, Find out about artificial light, Must ask turnovers recipe for Anna._ Apparently Elsa had kept her eyes very opened and was getting information that could help improve life in Arendelle. Emma was too impressed by the dedication of this Queen and the tremendous amount of work she put into her job. For a moment she worried that Elsa stressed herself too much and wondered she would take a suggestion about holidays. But when she looked up, Emma spotted a mark on Elsa’s neck. Bluish purple, it could have passed as a bruise, but Emma knew better. _Jesus Christ, is that a hickey?_ It looked like the Queen of Arendelle wasn’t quite as reserved as she looked.

Emma asked the women if they wanted anything else, but neither answered, too engrossed in their plans to hear. She sighed. _Queens will be queens._

The three women exchanged ideas for a while. Eventually, they decided that it was time to let summer return to Storybrooke. Its citizens had had a good scare and Elsa was eager to fix her accident.

“Well,” she said as she got up. “It’s time to thaw.”

They went to Regina’s backyard, right next to her apple tree. Elsa walked through the thick snow with ease and grace. She stood in the open, under the white sky, and got ready.

Elsa took a deep breath and raised her palms, waiting for the rush of energy. It came, faster and stronger than the time before. Of course, now that she knew about love, and about the person… the feeling… It was much easier to let her magic flow.

Regina and Emma watched Elsa intently. A soft smile had appeared on her lips, and now that snow was lifting from the ground it became a full grin. Snowflakes swirled around her as they danced away from trees and buildings. Elsa closed her eyes and just let it go, allowing the sparkling waves of her winter to lift and fade.

To watch Elsa do her magic was a fascinating thing. It was the moment when she truly seemed out of this world, but also when she was most herself. The already beautiful face was filled with the glow of her power, her eyes shone with almost inhuman light. Regina had to admit she felt a pang of envy. Although she had certainly liked her own abilities, there had never been such pure, happy, clean enjoyment in it. Doing white magic for the pleasure of it was something she had never known.

Emma just stared at Elsa, mouth open and eyes huge. Behind her Regina observed her reactions. _It’s as if she’d never seen magic before… She’s like a child… little fool._ But, strangely, she didn’t find it ridiculous. Once, a long time ago, she had felt the same wonder when looking at her mother and her spells. Seeing it in another person was refreshing and… cute. Emma felt the eyes on her and turned around, barely catching Regina’s gaze. The Mayor quickly turned her head, and a faint blush coloured her cheeks.

Finally Elsa was done, and the last of her winter exploded in tiny glittering snowflakes. Warm sun shone on her white gold hair and she picked out the last icicle from Regina’s tree. She turned to Emma and Regina with a look of complete satisfaction.

“How do you do that?” asked Emma, still impressed. “The thawing thing?”

“Love will thaw,” said Elsa simply. “When there’s love in you, you find balance and control in your life. Love is the most powerful magic of all.”

Love was the ultimate power, the force that allowed her to control her magic. She had felt it now, the love inside her that had been recently awoken, but there was also love around her. She looked at Emma and Regina again. This was much more interesting that she had thought.

When they went back into the house, Elsa seized the moment when Emma headed upstairs to see if Henry was up to sit with Regina. She noticed that the Mayor’s eyes were following the blonde Sheriff.

"She’s pretty," Elsa said.

"Excuse me?"

"Emma. She’s pretty. And she thinks you are, too."

"What are you saying?"

Elsa smiled innocently. "Nothing. But next time you see her, pay attention to how she looks at you."

Not one to be outdone, Regina quickly spotted something to take revenge on Elsa’s comment. “And who’s your lucky one?”

“What?”

“Whoever gave you that.” Regina gestured at the mark on Elsa’s neck. The Queen of Arendelle found a mirror to check for herself. To Regina’s pleasure, she saw the girl’s face go through every shade of red on Earth.

“I… I… um…” Elsa was saved by Henry’s arrival, and answering another bunch of his questions helped her to evade his mother’s big one. Later that day, when Emma and Henry were explaining to Elsa how the oven and microwave worked, Regina arrived with a silver object in her hands.

“I think I’ve found a way for you to check on things in your kingdom.”

Elsa looked up, eyes bright. Regina presented her a mirror.

“This is something I did when we were in Fairy Tale Land. Mirrors are a great way to communicate because essentially everyone has one and they’re quite inconspicuous. I’m not sure if this will work between realms, but it’s worth a try. As long as each side has a mirror, you can communicate.”

They went to the living room and Elsa sat with the mirror on her lap. Regina instructed her to focus very hard on the other mirror, the one in Arendelle, so that she could connect them.

“I’m not sure how long this can last, so use your time well.”

Regina passed her hand over the mirror a couple of times. It came to life. When the scene became clear on the crystal Elsa beamed –clearly it was what she expected.

“It’s Anna’s room.” Elsa called her sister’s name a couple of times, but the girl didn’t appear. Instead, a snowman peered into the crystal.

"Hi! I’m Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Elsa laughed. "Olaf, it’s me, Elsa."

The snowman gasped. "Elsa! What happened to you? Who trapped you there?"

"I’m not trapped, Olaf. I’m somewhere else. This mirror is helping me talk with you guys. Now, Olaf, listen to me. Is Anna there?"

"Yes, why?"

"In the castle?”

“Yes, why?”

"I need you to go get her. Go Olaf!"

Olaf vanished. Fortunately it didn’t take him long to find Anna. Soon the sound of stomping boots and ruffling fabric filled the room.

"Elsa!"

"Anna!"

"Oh Elsa, where are you? Who did this? Hans? The Duke? How-"

"Anna, calm down, don’t worry. I’m safe. A bit far, but safe. I’m doing everything I can to get home, but I don’t know how long that will take. I need you to take care of Arendelle’s affairs until I’m back, ok?"

Anna nodded while her sister dictated her a to-do list. But there were too many questions for the princess to focus on duty.

“What happened? We were in the woods, and then you were gone! How?”

Elsa explained the situation the best she could without going into too many details. Anna was mortified enough to realize that her sister’s disappearance was a consequence of their fight (which both of them were already being careful not to mention); there was no need to tell her she still didn’t have a clue as to how to go back.

Anna moved closer to the mirror and held out her hand as if to touch Elsa’s cheek. "I miss you Elsa. We promised.”

“I know, Anna, I know. This is temporary. Please don’t cry.” Anna’s eyes had indeed started to fill with tears, and Emma and Regina noticed how Elsa’s hands tensed and grabbed at the sofa when she saw it. And they noticed, of course, that it had begun to snow.

“I don’t wanna lose you again,” said the redhead, wiping her cheeks. “When I saw you were gone, and I couldn’t find you anywhere, I thought so many things. I was so scared… I just really don’t wanna lose you.”

Elsa’s voice had become soft and mellow, soothing. “You won’t. I’m not gone forever, this is just a moment. Look, do you see them?” She gestured at Regina and Emma to come closer. Anna acknowledged them with a nod. “They’re helping me return home. In a week we’ll be laughing about this. You have Olaf with you. Kristoff is there as well.”

Anna shook her head. “He left for the North Mountain while we were in the woods. It will be a while before he gets back.”

“Well, don’t you worry about that. You’ll have enough work to keep yourself busy until then. Remember the ambassador from Corona is coming next week, so have Rapunzel’s package ready, and we have an invitation to attend the baptism of Nancy and Edward’s child in Andalasia, we need to send a reply to that. Also, don’t forget to send a thank-you note to Agrabah for the gifts we received. You will do all that for me, won’t you?”

Anna nodded, calmer now. Elsa had used work to distract her sister from the overload of feelings, which was exactly what she did to distract herself when she thought too much about the little redhead. C _onceal, don’t feel. Don’t let her see how much you miss her. She’ll suffer more. Conceal._

Henry called for his moms, which left Elsa talking in private with Anna, who, was now smiling again. When she was sure she wouldn’t be heard, the Queen showed her sister the love bite on her neck and then addressed her very seriously.

“One more thing. I found this. Don’t think we’re not getting even when I return, young lady.”

The redhead giggled. “Frick-frack,” she said in a singsong voice.

Elsa laughed and covered her blushing face. “Oh, shut up.”

But soon the shapes in both mirrors began to blur, and Elsa knew the magic was fading. She reassured her sister once more and promised she would get in touch again as soon as possible. Olaf popped up again and swore to look after Anna. Then, the image went black.

The ice queen buried her face in her hands and, though she did all she could to stop it, she began to sob. The mirror on her lap was covered in delicate frost. She told herself what she had told her sister, that it was temporary and that they’d be reunited sooner than they thought. But it wasn’t enough. She had just gotten Anna back, and there she was without her again. She longed for Anna’s warmth, her laughter, her clumsy bubbliness. She honestly didn’t know how she would hold up without her sister. "Anna, darling," the Queen said softly. “Anna, my love.”


	5. The Love Storm

**The Love Storm**

Talking to Anna proved to be fuel for Elsa. She was determined to do whatever it took to go home as soon as possible. She talked with Regina, and they discussed books, objects, potions, anything that could serve their purpose. Meanwhile, she studied the ways of Storybrooke, wanting to see how they could help Arendelle. It was clear that Elsa had not wasted her isolation years: she was well-read in history, philosophy, science, and other topics; she could dance, draw, and play instruments. And, of course, she had been brought up to be a queen, and that was evident in every step she took and every word she said. Her conversations with Regina about government and administration left no doubt as to what she was capable of. 

Emma was staying in Regina’s house, due to Henry’s growing fascination with Elsa and Emma’s own refusal to give up her custody nights. If she wanted to be with Henry she would have to be with Regina. She didn’t find the arrangement so unpleasant, after all Regina’s cooking was as good as her sarcasm. And, curiously enough, Regina didn’t seem upset, either. They had even exchanged a couple of smiles. Not bad at all. 

One morning, during breakfast, the women saw Henry working in deep concentration, filling sheet after sheet of paper. 

“I’m adding Elsa’s story to the book,” he explained. “Can you tell me how Anna is like? We need descriptions.” 

Elsa smiled and thought for a while, trying to come up with the perfect description. “Anna is.... Anna is sweet, very sweet, and kind. She doesn’t hesitate to sacrifice herself in order to protect someone she loves. She’s bubbly and has the power to make you laugh, no matter what.” Henry was dutifully taking notes. “She’s optimistic, funny, and very smart. And she’s passionate, but tender.” When she spoke, Elsa brought her fingers to her neck, to where the love bite hid under a scarf. She didn’t seem to notice, but Emma and Regina sure did. _Don’t tell me it was her sister who gave her that,_ Regina thought. _What is going on there?_ “Don’t forget to add that she would have died to save me,” finished Elsa. 

“Don’t forget the snowman, either”, chimed in Emma, remembering the day with the mirror. “The snowman was cool.” 

Elsa laughed. “Olaf is such a sweetheart.” 

“How did you get him, though?” 

“Oh, I built him.” 

“You can put life into what you create?” asked Regina, trying to hide her surprise. If so, this girl really did have big powers. “Sometimes,” admitted Elsa. “I wasn’t thinking about that when I built him, I just… It was the first time in many years that I could use my powers without being afraid, and I… Anna and I liked to build snowmen, when we were little, and once we named one Olaf. I remembered, and thought it would be nice. Then he showed up in my palace, talking and jumping, fully alive. If I hadn’t been so worried I would have laughed very much.” 

“And you designed him to like warm hugs?” Emma recalled Olaf’s greeting. 

“No, not exactly. But I guess he inherited a few things.” 

Emma grinned. “So you like warm hugs.” 

Elsa smiled, a bit embarrassed. “Warm hugs are nice.” A soft blush painted her cheeks. And her fingers were once again on her neck. 

:::::::: 

A couple of days later Elsa decided to go to Gold’s shop. Since Regina didn’t want anything to do with him, Emma was appointed as Elsa’s escort. They confirmed that Regina wasn’t exaggerating when she said that going out would be difficult. Even though nobody had heard of Elsa, it was impossible for her to go unnoticed; she was the first newcomer since Storybrooke had welcomed some inhabitants from Neverland, and both her looks and the way she carried herself would have stood out anywhere. She attracted everybody’s eyes wherever they went. Emma found herself approached by various people, who were trying to get all the details. 

“Hey, who’s the beauty queen?” Elsa was looking at the flowers displayed outside Game of Thorns, and didn’t hear the man. 

“She’s a visitor.” 

“Is she single?” 

“Hook! What about Tinker Bell? Aren’t you guys dating?” 

“Just asking, just asking. You know I have a thing for blondes.” 

When Elsa looked his way, Hook winked at her. Emma smacked his arm and reminded him again of his girlfriend. 

“Besides,” she said, remembering the hickey Elsa was covering with makeup, “I think she’s actually taken.” 

Hook sighed in exaggerated disappointment, and Emma grabbed Elsa’s arm, hurrying to the shop before Hook could make another move. When they arrived, Gold’s face shone with pure satisfaction and delight. 

“Elsa,” he said, beaming. “You’ve finally decided to come. With a babysitter, but you’re here. Welcome.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Quit playing, Gold. The girl wants to see if you can keep your promises. I’ve already told her that you don’t even know what a promise is, but she insisted.” 

Gold smiled. With all the time they spent together, Emma had gotten a bit of Regina’s humour. “Of course. This way.” 

Gold led them to the back part of his shop. Belle was cleaning the bookshelves and he eyed her with concern. They exchanged a few words, and Belle reassured him she was fine. 

“Elsa, please allow me to introduce you to my wife, Belle. Belle, this is Elsa, the queen of Arendelle.” 

Belle greeted her with a warm smile. “Oh, so you are Elsa. Rumple has told me about you. Welcome to Storybrooke.” 

“Thank you,” said Elsa, shaking the hand Belle had held out. “And congratulations on your baby.” 

Belle smiled, caressing her big stomach. “Thanks. Any day now. Well, I’ll be around, in case you need anything.” 

Elsa looked at Gold’s wife. Besides the fact that she was hugely pregnant with his child, the girl looked at Gold with eyes of deep, undeniable love. What struck Elsa the most was that when their eyes met, Gold looked at Belle with just the same amount of devotion. _A man who loves his family so much can’t be that bad,_ she thought. And she decided to trust him. 

“You said you could help me,” she said. 

“Indeed I can." 

“Tell me what you have in mind.” 

Gold noticed the firmness in the way she spoke; this was a woman used to close deals in trading, someone who knew about negotiation and who would demand a good offer suiting her interests. He chose his words very carefully. “This is a tricky task, but one we can achieve if we work in good cooperation. We’re sadly out of beans and ruby slippers, so we’ll need one of your belongings to create a portal. If you have anything you created with your magic, and brought here from Arendelle, that would be ideal. It would have traces of your power and be connected to the place you want to go.” 

Elsa thought for a while, and then remembered her earrings. Since she usually reserved full-ice clothing for special occasions, she liked to wear accessories conjured by herself –a necklace, a bracelet, a tiara. That fateful day she had produced a pair of earrings, which she had still had on when she fell through the portal. Luckily, she also happened to be wearing them that day. She took them off, blew on them so that they wouldn’t melt without her contact, and handed them to Gold. 

“Will this work?” 

“I see no reason why it shouldn’t.” 

He placed them on a piece of velvet and turned back to the queen. He sensed that she was starting to trust him and decided to do what he’d wanted for so long. He approached Elsa and, ever so softly, took her face in his hands, fingertips barely touching the girl’s jawline. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, Emma could have sworn she saw greed. 

“You are so powerful… What you do now is strong, but you could be greater still. You should definitely try to reach your full potential, Elsa, with a bit of guidance who knows what you could do.” Gold tried his best to conceal the excitement. He’d known that she’d be worth it, but he hadn’t expected something like that. 

Seeing Elsa’s discomfort, Emma stepped up. “Alright Gold, stop messing with her. When will we know if this plan of yours is working?” 

“Very soon, I hope. I will let you know the moment I have something.” _Even if this doesn’t work, there are other ways,_ he thought. 

Elsa looked him over, still unsure of what to think. Emma decided to intervene. 

“Elsa, could you, uh, wait outside for a little bit? There’s something I need to tell Gold.” 

Once Elsa had left, Emma walked up to Gold until they were only millimetres away. 

“Listen,” she said slowly. “If you try to trick Elsa, or hurt her in any way, you’ll regret it.” 

“You have nothing to fear, Emma. Like you, I want only the best for her.” 

On their way out, Emma and Elsa saw Belle again. “I honestly don’t know what you see in him,” Emma told her. Belle rolled her eyes and laughed. She was in love beyond repair. 

Back in the big house, they gave Regina a word-by-word recap of their meeting with Gold. She was completely convinced that he shouldn’t be trusted, and made them both promise they would be on their guard. She had once sworn that no one else would ever be used as tool like she had, and meant to ensure no harm came to Elsa and Emma. She had grown oddly fond of Elsa, for she reminded her of herself at a younger age, but making better life choices, and as for Emma… well… she was her son’s mother, wasn’t she? That was enough to justify her concern for her. 

Afterwards, Emma had to take Henry to her parents’; after a week without seeing her daughter and grandson, Snow was getting rather difficult. Regina used the time to talk to Elsa, from queen to queen, magic to magic. 

“How do you do it?” Regina asked. “How can you look so _happy_ when using your powers?” 

“It took a very long time. I was raised to be ashamed of myself, of what I could do. I was terrified, I hated myself. And then I discovered how very different things could be… I learned to feel different things.” 

“Anna?” 

“What?” 

“Your sister. She’s your lucky one, isn’t she?” Regina had finally connected the dots. 

Elsa looked down, smiled, made a face, blushed and glowed, all at the same time. “Yes”, she finally said. “She’s my lucky one. You- you have to understand. She’s all I have. The only one who truly knows me and my power. She taught me that love will thaw, she made me see there was nothing wrong with me or my magic. Thanks to her I was able to break free, once and for all. She’s not afraid of me even though I have hurt her. She trusts me, she knows who I am.” 

It definitely was something out of the ordinary, but Regina tried to see it through the girl’s eyes. According to what Elsa had said, she had been kept away from her sister during thirteen years. They parted ways as little girls, and only reunited as women. Regina had seen Anna in the magic mirror and knew she was very pretty; Elsa was a beauty. If two beautiful girls who have barely talked to each other in more than a decade suddenly find themselves spending a lot of time together, things were bound to happen. Despite the strangeness of the relationship, Regina couldn’t help being impressed by its strength. “You really do love her, don’t you?” 

Elsa nodded. “I love her and she loves me. What we have cannot ever be broken.” 

“Is that why you denied her permission to marry? You’re jealous?” 

“I… I cannot picture her with someone else. She doesn’t need him. Yes, they like each other, but she would use him more as a cover so that no one would suspect about us. It would make her unhappy; she hates lying. It would ruin the relationship she has now with him, and I don’t want that because it’s good for her to have him. And like I told you before, she can’t be tied down in any way, she’s a free spirit. What he’s asking of her is a full compromise she’s not ready for. You… You don’t think I’m a bad person for that, do you?” 

Regina remembered the time she had tried to poison Emma so that Henry belonged exclusively to her. She knew the anguish, the fear, the desperation that could be felt when you were about to lose a loved one. 

“No, I don’t. I understand you, Elsa.” 

Looking for a topic that wouldn’t make the girl look so sad, Regina brought up another question that was nagging her. 

“Elsa, can you do any other magic besides the ice and snow?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like more… ‘normal’ magic.” Regina waved her hand and a red rose appeared. She blew on it, and it dissolved in silver glitter. 

“Oh, that. I don’t think so. I’ve never tried but I’m fairly sure it’s just the cold things.” 

“We should try, you know. I could teach you. You have great potential and could actually do something big.” 

Gold had also told her that, Elsa remembered. Potential, training… Why were they so interested in teaching her and getting her to do more? Was it genuine curiosity? Did they want to experiment on her? Were they trying to turn her into something they could use? 

“I’ll think about it. I’m still learning to work with this power.” 

They heard Emma and Henry’s return. Elsa got up to greet them, then quickly sat down again. She looked pale, pale in a sickly way. The temperature in the room dropped dramatically. 

“Elsa, what’s the matter? Are you alright? Do you need anything?” Three people were surrounding her with concerned faces. 

“No, I’m fine. I’m fine. I just felt a little dizzy, but it’s gone now.” She breathed heavily. “I don’t know what happened, it was so sudden. And now nothing. It was so strange… But it’s ok now.” 

Elsa did look perfectly healthy, and so the matter was forgotten. But a few streets from the Mayor’s house, in the back of a shop, a pair of ice earrings glowed, carefully observed by a golden grin.


	6. The Unknown Storm

**The Unknown Storm**

“Where’s Elsa?” 

“Upstairs. She wasn’t feeling well.” 

“Again? Still? What does she say?” Emma was starting to worry. 

“Sudden dizziness that comes and goes, funny feelings in the stomach.” Though Regina’s answers appeared to be careless, the Sheriff could tell that she too was concerned. 

Yet Emma remembered sensations similar to those. “Do you think she might be pregnant? She has someone, doesn’t she? Remember the, uh…” Emma pointed vaguely at her neck. 

“No, I don’t think so. There’s no way, at least that I’ve heard of.” 

Regina explained to Emma what was going on between Elsa and her sister. Emma was a bit more surprised than Regina had been, but after two years of meeting fairy tale characters in her everyday life (and, indeed, being the daughter of two of them) there really wasn’t much that could truly shock her. 

“If that’s what she wants…” 

“At least she gets a happy ending,” Regina agreed. 

Emma looked at Regina. In these days she had got to see a new side of her, a side that the Mayor had only hinted at, before, hidden behind that harsh expression. Regina truly cared for Elsa, and Emma could see why: both queens were very alike, destined to reign, one way or another, but receiving power in the worst way possible. They had both been under terrible pressure by their parents, who had tried to protect them or prepare them for the world, but had instead crushed their self-esteem and feelings. Regina was deeply scarred by suffering, and Emma realized that she was trying to prevent Elsa from ending up like her. 

“You’re really helping that girl, aren’t you?” said Emma, amazed. 

“Does that surprise you, Miss Swan?” 

“No. I always knew you had it in you. I’m just glad you’re doing it.” 

_She believes in me,_ Regina thought in surprise. Everybody had always been sure of her capacity to hurt and do evil things, and now the daughter of her worst enemy was saying that she knew her to be good. Noticing the Mayor’s bewilderment, Emma smiled at her, and the gesture caught Regina off-guard. Elsa’s words suddenly flashed in her head. _She’s pretty._ She looked at Emma again. Like their guest, she was blonde, but her eyes were warmer. Her hair was naturally curled, and had various shades of golden and brown in it. If she dressed up more often… but then again, the awful clothes were part of Emma’s identity. She wouldn’t be herself without them. _But there was that red jacket…_

Anyway. There was something else, which Regina found more difficult to admit: Emma was pretty on the inside, too. She loved Henry more than her own life, and because of him she was trying to put aside all the hard feelings between her and Regina. Emma was trying, she was trying really hard. 

“Regina, are you okay?” Emma had noticed her lost in thought. 

“I just…” Regina exhaled. She spoke as fast as possible, before she could regret it. “Thanks for being here, for helping Elsa and Henry. I appreciate that.” 

Emma found herself staring at Regina again. When she tried to answer, she realized that she was stammering. “Regina, I… I do it for our son. He doesn’t deserve to have his mothers permanently turned against each other. I want him to be happy. I have to give him that much.” 

Both women looked at each other, for a while unable to find the right words. Then they did. 

“Emma-” 

“Regina, I-” 

Both had spoken at the same time, and one went silent so that the other could speak. There came an awkward silence, all courage now gone, and just as Emma’s lips had parted again, they heard a car stop in front of the house. Emma looked out the window and quickly ran back to hide. 

“Oh no. My mother.” Emma buried her head in her arms and groaned. “I was supposed to call her last night and I completely forgot. She’ll be mad at me. And I really, really don’t want to talk to her right now. She was trying to make me tell her all about Elsa and I’m sure that if I do tell her the whole town will know everything within an hour… Oh no…” 

For once, Regina took pity on her. “Don’t worry. I’ll handle it.” 

But Emma didn’t hear Regina’s reassurance, because when she said those words the Mayor had placed a hand on her shoulder and patted it softly. Emma stared at her own skin while Regina dealt with her mother. 

“Yes, Snow?” 

“I want to see my daughter.” 

“That’s great. I’m glad you do. Anything else you wanted to tell me?” 

“Regina, please, let me talk to her. I know she’s here.” 

“No, she’s not. She left earlier this morning. If you’re her mother you should be aware of where your daughter is. I suggest you try to be better informed.” 

“I know Emma is staying here, and I haven’t seen her in days. And all because of this… girl. Who is she, Regina? Why such secrecy, what are you planning?” 

Regina was determined not to tell Snow anything; she knew only too well about her inability to keep any kind of secret. “Whatever I do with my life is none of your business, let alone what my guests do with theirs. You wanted to see Emma, I’m telling you that she’s not here. It’s not my fault that you lose track of your own daughter so easily. She’ll call you when she feels like it, ok? Oh, and tell your Charming that it’s not very prince-like to stay safely in the car while his little princess deals with the Evil Queen.” She saw Snow’s never-useful husband in the distance, hidden in the car just like his daughter was hidden behind the kitchen counter, and smirked. Charming looked positively intimidated. 

With no more ways to fight Regina, the Charmings left. As soon the door closed Emma returned to the living room and sighed in relief. Regina couldn’t help but laugh at the silliness of the whole episode. Another laugh joined hers –Elsa was coming downstairs, looking healthy again and very amused. She had probably witnessed the whole scene, and was now teasing Emma about her panic. 

Feeling better?” Emma asked her. 

“Yes. It comes and goes, and then it’s like it never happened. It’s so strange.” Elsa looked genuinely confused. 

Emma’s phone beeped and after a quick check she shared the news. 

“Guess what? Belle’s in labour.” 

“Are you sure?” Regina asked. 

“Yeah. Ruby just texted me saying that she’s with her.” 

“Well, that will keep Gold busy for a while. Can’t believe that Imp is reproducing again. Baelfire was a disaster.” 

Elsa remembered the pretty, lovely brunette she had met at the shop, and wondered how such a strange couple had occurred. 

Emma fully agreed with her. “Belle is one of the kindest, smartest girls you’ll ever meet, but her taste in men leaves a lot to be desired. I swear I’ll never understand, ever.” 

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma’s comment. “Well, yours isn’t especially refined, is it?” 

Both women continued arguing while Elsa observed and studied them. One was constantly watching the other, but avoiding actual eye contact. It seemed to her that they used sarcasm and irony not to attack each other, but to measure the reactions, to see how far one could go with the other. When their eyes did meet, one would immediately look away. Elsa thought of Anna, and all the hidden looks it had taken for them to see what they were feeling. And then the explosion, the instant when, face to face, they understood everything. She couldn’t help but remember the nights, the evenings, the mornings, tangled in the silky sheets of their bed. All the places, the moments, the ways, that they had loved each other and- 

She stopped. The door she had been leaning on was completely frosted, and so was a big part of the floor around her. Guess self-control and thinking of Anna’s body didn’t get along very well. But the point was, she knew the agony of waiting and not daring to do it, and she knew the bliss that came once you put yourself together. She looked at Emma and Regina again, and decided they needed a little push. With a naughty smile she set on to make it happen. 

:::::: 

A few hours later, well into the evening, Emma’s phone beeped again. 

“Ruby again. Looks like Belle just had a baby girl.” 

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Really? Why, Emma, now you have a sister-in-law.” 

Emma’s eyes were huge. “Oh, no, Regina, no no no no no. There’s nothing between Neal and I anymore, nothing at all. You know that. I’d rather be with y- with anyone else. Neal hurt me a lot, and I would never go through that again.” 

_Men,_ thought Elsa. _They’re all such jerks._ She had never met one worth keeping: one had her locked up for thirteen years, another had sent more men to murder her, another had also tried to kill her, and yet another was now thinking he could charm Anna away from her. And from what she had seen, men in Storybrooke weren’t much better. She felt herself getting quite angry at the thought of the opposite sex. To relax, she decided to go play around with her power in the garden. Just tiny snowflakes here and there to let off steam. But when she tried, the dizziness came back, and with it an empty feeling in her chest, which brought a horrifying realization. 

Elsa returned to the living room, trying her hardest to walk steadily and stop the trembling of her body. 

“Regina?” she said softly. 

Regina looked at her and immediately knew something was wrong. Elsa was very pale, a paleness that came both from illness and terror. 

“My powers… my powers aren’t working.” 

And then she fainted.


	7. The Unmasked Storm

**The Unmasked Storm**

“Anna…. Anna… I’ve got you… it was an accident… Papa, please…” 

The Queen of Arendelle was talking in her sleep again. She had spent most of the night feverish and rambling, but this was the first time Emma detected such anguish in her voice. Who knew what the girl had been through, that in sleep she lost the composure and queenly dignity to give way to the painful cries of a child. Emma decided to wake her up and comfort her. The moment she touched her shoulder Elsa awoke with a start. 

“An- Oh!” 

“Shh, it’s ok, Elsa. It’s me, Emma.” 

“Hey… I just… was I talking? I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t have anything to apologize for, Elsa. How are you feeling?” 

“Better, I think. But let me see if…” Elsa waved her fingers and a tiny trail of snowflakes made its way around her hand. She smiled. Then the movement was sharper, and half the room was covered in ice. She grinned. “It’s back.” 

She was already getting up and searching for something to wear. “There is so much to do today. I really need to figure out what is going with my ice, and then see if there’s any progress with the portal thing, and also-” 

“Elsa, you really should take it easy today.” 

“Oh, no, no, I’ve been enough of a nuisance already, I need to do something useful. Look, Emma, I’m not sick. This is something else. My power has never failed, never. I’ve been ill before, but the magic stays. There is more to whatever is happening to me, and I have to know. Is Regina home?” 

“She took Henry to school, but she’ll be back any moment.” 

“Great, I need to talk with her. And… so do you.” A smile appeared on Elsa’s lips, putting her own worries aside for a moment. 

“I do?” 

“Yes. When will you tell her?” 

“Tell her what?” 

“Why, that you’re in love with her,” said Elsa, innocently brushing her hair. 

Emma panicked. “What!? No, I’m not! No no no no, it’s not like that, I don’t feel that way about Regina, I swear.” 

Elsa arched an eyebrow and Emma felt her piercing blue eyes look into her very soul. _Jeez, if she can be this intimidating when sick, I don’t want to see her full-on angry._ “I-I…” Emma stammered. _What are you doing, you fool! You’re not in love with her, repeat it, you’re not in love with Regina, you-_

“Emma?” Regina called from downstairs, back after dropping Henry at school. 

Elsa laughed happily. “Look at you, Emma,” she said, pointing at the mirror. “Look at your eyes when you hear her voice. You haven’t realized it yet, but you feel something for her, you want her. And… I think she likes you, too.” 

“She does?” asked Emma, and realized how stupidly hopeful she’d sounded. 

Elsa flashed her all-knowing smile again. “Guess there’s only one way to find out.” 

She opened the door and joined Regina in the kitchen, followed by a very blushing Emma. Regina was relieved to see Elsa strong again, and during breakfast she offered an update on the plans. 

I’m going to pay a visit to Gold,” she said. “I’m sure he’s behind what’s happening to you.” 

“You think so?” Emma found it hard to believe that someone would deliberately hurt a creature like Elsa. Even someone like Gold. 

But Regina was convinced. “I know so. Come on, Miss Swan, where is your super special anti-lying talent? You know him, you saw him when he came here to see Elsa. And you know what he’s capable of.” 

Elsa nodded slowly. “He was too interested. And he knows about my sister, how? He’s definitely up to something.” 

“So you believe that this is Gold’s doing, too?” Emma asked her. 

“I don’t see anyone else that could have done it,” said Elsa. “This something from the outside, done by someone very powerful. My power has never weakened in my whole life, though my parents did everything they could think of to stop it. If it’s failing now it has to be a very careful piece of work done by someone who knows. Who has the ability, except him?” 

“I’m glad we agree on that,” said Regina. “Now the question is why, and what he actually wants by hurting you.” 

Regina instructed Emma to look after Elsa while she went over to Gold’s shop. The Queens discussed whether it would be prudent for Elsa to go, but in the end decided she should stay as far from him as possible; there was enough damage already. There was another reason, which Regina didn’t share: she longed for the chance to confront Rumpelstiltskin face to face without anybody else’s intervention; she wanted the joy of being the one to unmask him. 

She stormed into the place and found him waving a crystal unicorn in front of the pink-wrapped bundle in Belle’s arms. He had the nerve to enjoy his family when he had destroyed so many others. Regina walked directly toward them, grabbed Gold by the sleeve, and pulled him along. 

“I’m sorry, Belle,” she said as she essentially dragged him. “It really is nothing against you or your girl.” 

When they were alone Regina wasted no time. 

“What have you done to her?” 

Gold looked at her, unfazed. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about. Who’s ‘her’?” 

“Don’t bullshit me, Rumpelstilstkin, you know fully well what and who I’m talking about. You’re doing something to Elsa, ever since she set foot in this shop you have somehow got hold on her. She’s very sick.” 

“Is she?” Gold looked genuinely surprised. 

“She’s been weakening with each passing minute. At this rate she could even die.” 

“Well, I’m sorry to hear that. Pretty girl, quite special. But what makes you think all that is my fault? Maybe she just caught a cold.” 

Regina growled. They might both be equals in magic, but no one could replicate her kind of anger. “Enough pretending, crocodile. Her magic is failing, as I’m sure you are aware of. Yesterday she tried it and couldn’t get anything. She’s better today, and her powers are back, so whatever you’re trying isn’t so effective. But what is it, Gold? What are you doing to her? You’re not helping her find a portal, are you?" 

"Yes I am. But later… after I’m done with a few things." 

"You little, worthless liar. You want to use her! You want to use her and her power just like you did with me. But let me tell you this, Imp: she’s not alone." 

Something shifted in Gold’s face, a gesture where determination met cynical acceptance and a kind of perverse satisfaction. 

“In this, she is. This whole thing is between Elsa and me, and there’s nothing you can do to help her. The less you try to intervene, the easiest this process will be for everyone.” 

Finally, Regina understood. How could she not realize before? The Dark One, the Seer, those were all abilities he had taken from someone else. Elsa was his next target. "You want her power. You would take that away from her!" 

"The girl herself says that her power has always been a curse in her life. I’m sure she’ll even appreciate this little favour." 

"Favour? You’ll steal the one thing that has ever given her any identity. It’s her magic, Gold, and hers alone. What if she dies, uh?" 

“I don’t think she will. Of course, severing the tie between her own self and the power she was born with will be a complicated transition, but she’ll make it. And trust me, she’ll even be grateful afterwards.” 

Regina shook her head, too furious to speak. Then something else dawned in her. _‘…says that her power has always been a curse…’ ‘…he knows about my sister, how?’_

Oh no. He couldn’t have. He was more twisted than she had ever imagined. “You brought her here. You were the one who opened the portal! You did it! Why, why such cruelty, why?” 

Gold waved his hand like it was all an unimportant matter. “Yes, yes, I brought her. How could you think that such magic, in any realm, would go unnoticed by me? I’ve been waiting for the right moment to do this and it’s arrived, so I now give you back what you always tell me: what I do is none of your business. Anyway, I’m afraid I’ve already started, so even if I wanted to, I wouldn’t be able to stop it, and neither can you. Besides… oh, come on Regina, don’t _you_ want her?” 

“What do you mean?” 

Gold allowed himself a little smile. “All I’m saying is that she’s remarkably talented. And hers is white magic, something neither you nor I know much about. Don’t you feel a little curious? ... A little envious?” 

“How dare you say such a thing?” 

“Because I know you. You and I are very alike, Regina dearest. You wish your own magic was as pure as hers, that it made you feel the same. You long for a taste of clean, innocent magic. If you help me, we could figure something out that benefits both of us.” 

Regina didn’t even think before acting. She slapped Gold as hard as she could. When she saw the red mark of her hand on his face, she wondered why she’d taken so long. 

“Don’t ever suggest a thing like that again.” 

Gold didn’t seem in the least bothered by the blow. On the contrary, he found it rather amusing. “Why do you care so much about her? What special interest do you have in our little friend?” 

_Because she’s me before you appeared. And I won’t let you get her like you got me._ “My reasons are my own. But if I were you I would get this fixed as soon as possible. We don’t want Belle’s daughter to come to any harm, do we?” 

For the first time, Gold’s voice turned truly menacing. “You touch my daughter and you’ll wish you’d never been born, Regina. What is this to you? Let me do as I please and nothing will happen to anyone. We can all win.” 

“No. That’s not true. _You_ are going to lose.” 

With one last disdainful, hatred-filled look, Regina turned around and headed for the door. She saw Belle, holding her baby. How much did she know about this? Was she an accomplice, or still just the kind, sweet, smart, but stupidly in love girl she had once met on a road in the Forest? Regina asked if she could see the baby: a beautiful little thing who had her mother’s looks. For a moment she felt bad about the threat she had made, but it was necessary. Gold knew no mercy, no kindness, no prudence. Regina looked at Belle again, and just had to say it, “ 

You really, really have awful taste in men.”


	8. The Helpless Storm

**The Helpless Storm**

Breaking the news to Elsa turned out to be harder for Regina than for Elsa herself. The Queen of Arendelle had seen it coming, for she was used to betrayal and people wanting to hurt her for the fun of it. Yet expecting it hadn’t prevented her from being furious. It angered her to no end that she’d fallen for the trick with the earrings, and blamed herself for the entire crisis. 

Neither Regina nor Emma could convince her to stay in the house. The Queen was determined to work things out for herself and was not one to wait around to be saved. 

“This problem is mine, Regina shouldn’t have to fix it on her own. I cannot forget my duties and responsibilities.” She had fully recovered her strength, at least for the moment, and was firing angry icicles all over the place. “I’m going to get him, I’m going to show him.” 

Together they went through all they could think of -remedies, spells, people, anyone and anything that could help. 

“We could try fairy dust to keep you going until we fix whatever is wrong,” suggested Emma. The dust was strong, as long as you believed. 

“Fairy dust? Can we get it here?” 

“Yes. There’s a mine under the town, and the dwarves dig it out. We’ve got dwarves, too. We can go talk to them. Fairy dust might make you strong enough to resist Gold’s magic.” 

“Will they agree?” asked Regina. Fairies and dwarves were known to be difficult. 

“I’ll try to deal with them. Their one aim in life is to please my parents, and what makes me happy makes them happy. The dwarves will agree to this. But they’ll need to see you, Elsa. Come on, let’s go.” 

Emma found out that everyone was gathered in her parents’ house, for some merry gathering she hadn’t even been invited to. Elsa waited right outside the living room while Emma talked to everybody. 

“Hey there,” she said. 

The room went silent and looked at her. 

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t our own Emma Swan,” began Granny. “We thought you no longer lived in Storybrooke, we hadn’t seen you in so long…” 

“You didn’t bring Regina? I thought you guys went everywhere together. BFFs no longer?” 

Happy chuckled. “What, she’s too busy guarding her new little pet?” The rest of the dwarves laughed along. 

Emma couldn’t take the teasing anymore. “Stop it! You have no right to talk to me like that. Things are difficult at the moment, and Regina and I need to work together, or very bad stuff will happen to all of us. And I mean _all_ of us. If I’m here it’s because we need you guys as well, not because I want to pick a fight. And I also didn’t come to hear you all talk shit about Regina. I can’t believe you’re so ungrateful! Bet you didn’t have indoor plumbing back in your land! Bet you didn’t have electricity, cars, or telephones. All of that you got when Regina brought you here. More than half this town, who never knew Regina and never interacted with her, have now a better lifestyle because of what she did. You don’t see everything she’s done, no, you’re set on demonizing her and you just _can’t open your eyes!_ She’s kind. She’s understanding. She’s _good._

“You’re also talking about a girl you’ve never even met. You don’t know what she has gone through, and all that awaits her. But Regina does, and Regina has been helping her! She’s treated that girl better than any mother would! And-” Emma realized she had been shouting, and took a deep breath to calm down. “What I want to say is, Regina is doing a lot of good for that kid. You’re judging both of them wrongly. You can’t be that unfair, guys, we need your help.” 

She then turned to the dwarves. “And, FYI, the ‘pet’ is here.” 

Elsa walked into the room, face perfectly composed despite having heard the whole scene. She went to where Emma stood and gave her hand a quick squeeze of thanks. All eyes were fixed on the two blondes, trying to figure out the bizarre situation. 

Emma began to explain the problem as clearly as she could, which was a difficult task given the many twists and turns, and the many interruptions from her audience. They demanded a proof of Elsa’s power, and it took every ounce of self-control from the queen not to freeze someone on the spot as her demonstration. Finally, they got to the point about the dust. They needed the dwarves to dig some out, or maybe the fairies could share from their supply. It was important to stop Elsa’s crisis and the malfunctions of her talent so that Gold couldn’t break her down so quickly. And also (though this Emma didn’t say) to make sure Elsa made it out alive. 

“She’s living with Regina. Can we trust her? What if she wants the dust for something else?” 

“Oh, stop it, Blue,” intervened Ruby. “Look at her. She wants to go home and she needs us. We have all fallen into Gold’s traps at some point or other, we know how that feels like. Are we just gonna leave her on her own? Come on! Besides, I smell nothing wrong with her. She really needs the help.” 

Lots of looks were exchanged among wolves and fairies, princesses, princes and dwarves, but finally Grumpy and Blue agreed to help. They promised they would check the supplies of fairy dust and bring Elsa some as soon as possible. 

Emma was pulled by her parents for a quick update on her life, and though her eyes begged for rescue no one dared upset Snow. While Elsa waited for her a new person appeared by her side. 

“Hi.” vElsa looked up to find a young man, good-looking but not so well dressed. He looked like a pirate who’s been through one battle too many. However, his eyes twinkled with a naughty spark. 

“Captain Hook at your service, ma’am,” the man said with a bow. An actual pirate, then. vElsa held out her hand. Hook took it and kissed it without leaving the Queen’s eyes. 

“Queen Elsa of Arendelle,” she said, somewhat annoyed by the pirate’s arrogance. 

“A queen,” he said, still smiling. “I’ve never felt too much appreciation for royalty, but I believe I could make an exception now.” 

Elsa rolled her eyes. She was used to people hitting on her, and it was something she and Anna would laugh about afterwards. No one could ever take her redhead princess’ place. 

“I saw you the other day, with Emma,” he continued. “You were headed for Mr. Gold’s shop. He’s a crocodile.” 

Elsa looked around, unsure of what to say, and somewhat intimidated by the hook that replaced one of his hands. Luckily for her, Ruby sensed her discomfort and found a way to quickly drag Hook away from her. She’d barely had time to sigh in relief when someone else approached her. Elsa remembered the girl, one of the fairies, who had looked at her with mistrust but hadn’t spoken so openly against her, like Blue. She was shorter than her, had her blonde hair done up in a messy bun, and was now crossing her arms in not a very friendly manner. 

“Hey,” the fairy said. 

“Hello. Tinker Bell, right?” 

“Yes. Look Elsa, uh, I don’t mean to be rude, but… er, I really want to be clear on this. Hook is with me. Even if he flirts with you or tries to propose anything, the guy is with me.” 

Elsa controlled the urge to laugh; it didn’t seem as if Tinker Bell had a sense of humour. “You have nothing to fear from me, I promise. He doesn’t interest me in the least.” She had tried to be reassuring, but Tinker Bell still wasn’t convinced. 

“Good. But I would just like you to keep in mind that he has a girlfriend.” 

“I wouldn’t forget a thing like that,” said Elsa smiling, and then leaned forward to whisper in Tink’s ear. “I have one, too.” 

When she looked at Tinker Bell again, the fairy’s face had gone red as a tomato. 

“Oh… sorry… I never imagined… I mean, you don’t look like a… well, in that case…” 

“It’s ok, don’t worry about anything. Your boyfriend is safe from me.” 

Emma managed to free herself from her parents, and before Elsa could say anything else Emma had taken her hand and was dragging her out of the place. Soon, they were running. 

“Oh God,” laughed Emma. “I really can’t stand that people.” 

:::::::::: 

All in all, the visit had gone well, and they were expecting some fairy dust to be ready the next morning. Elsa suggested preparing a special dinner, just to keep spirits high, an idea that pleased her companions. The three of them set to cook, exchanging recipes from Arendelle and Storybrooke, and even the Enchanted Forest. 

When everything was ready and the table was set, Emma and Regina realized that Elsa had only considered places for two. 

“Everything’s ready! Well then… see you later,” she said. 

“What? Aren’t you dining with us?” 

Elsa smiled, the plan she’d had all along finally coming to light. “Oh no. This is only for the two of you. You have so much to talk about. Have fun, ladies.” That said, the Queen walked away. 

Emma and Regina looked at each other, bewildered by Elsa’s words. Not knowing what else to do, they sat at the table. 

“So…” 

“So…” 

“You, um…. You look good today, Emma.” The red jacket was back on, along with a pair of velvet pants the Sheriff had worn under Elsa’s insistence. The girl had even insisted on doing her hair. _The little devil knew this all along…_

“I do? So do you. I mean, you always do, but, uh, I...” Blushing, Emma decided to open the wine bottle and shut her mouth. 

“She’s a piece of work, that one,” Regina commented, nodding at the general direction in which Elsa had left. Then she tried a bite of Emma’s first ever attempt at roast potatoes and had to momentarily close her eyes. “Emma, this is delicious.” 

Emma sipped at the wine, her face burning. “You taught me once, remember? When Henry was staying at my place and you didn’t want him to get food poisoning.” 

“I didn’t think you were listening.” 

“Regina, I always listen to you. It’s just that sometimes I’m foolish and clumsy.” 

Regina laughed quietly. “Not that clumsy anymore, thank God. And you’ve never been foolish, Emma. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever known.” 

Regina fixed her eyes on Emma in a way that made the Sheriff tingle all over. No one had ever looked at her like that. She met Regina’s gaze and thought there was a touch of red in the Mayor’s cheeks. Emma poured more wine for both and held up her glass. Regina met it with a soft click. Very tentatively, Emma’s fingers made their way to the hand Regina had placed on the table. Regina didn’t say anything. Emma advanced. Regina drank more wine, fixing her eyes on Emma’s as she did. Daring her. Emma placed her hand on Regina’s. Softly. Slowly. Regina didn’t move hers. They looked at each other. They smiled. 

::::::::::::: 

Elsa had prepared the moment with utmost care. She left them alone, but watched hidden behind a wall until they were both seated, in case one of them would get scared and try to run away. To her joy, neither did, and soon they were oblivious to everything else. Satisfied with her work, Elsa gave the women some privacy and headed for the garden. She decided to play for a while with her power, now that she had no idea how much longer it would be hers. As she saw the snowflakes swirl and spiral all around the place, she felt an unexpected joy. She loved it, loved who she was and what she could do. It had taken her many years of pain to accept herself, and she would never, ever give it up. 

“Good evening, Elsa.” 

The voice startled her. She looked for the source until she detected a shape hidden in the darkness. It was the pirate, Hook. 

“Those are pretty things,” he said, gesturing at the glittering snow. “I like them better with you than with Gold. Don’t let him take it from you.” 

He stepped into the garden. Elsa thought about calling for Emma or Regina, but she didn’t want to break their moment. She could deal with the pirate on her own. 

“I see your nannies aren’t here,” he continued, approaching her. “Good. I was hoping to catch you alone.” 

“What do you want?” she demanded as the temperature dropped dramatically. v“My Tink told me you wouldn’t care for me ‘cause you’re a les,” he began, “so I came here to prove I can change your mind.” 

He took one more step towards her. Elsa decided to run back into the house, or at least somewhere with more light and less pirates. Before she could, however, he’d caught her by the waist. 

The arm he had around her was the one with the hook, and it dug painfully into her skin. “Let me go,” she hissed. 

He only pulled her closer. “I can really make you change your view about girls and boys. You won’t regret it.” He brushed his fingertips across her cheek. “Don’t be scared, Elsa. I won’t hurt you. You’re going to love it.” 

His words brought back memories of another place, another time, another person. The plea was out of her mouth before she could catch herself. 

“Hans, please, stop. Stop.” 

A short, dry laugh. “The name’s Hook, darling.” 

“Get off me,” she growled, anger and ice creeping up around the whole place. 

“Come on, Elsie. It’s just a harmless bit of fun. Try a guy for a change?” 

But only one person was allowed to call her Elsie; only one person was allowed to hold her so tight and whisper so softly. And it wasn’t Captain Hook. 

“I said get off me!!” A wave of Elsa’s power pushed the pirate away. He rolled on the grass, clutching his arm, and Elsa realized there was a big icicle dug in it. 

“I… I’m…” she trailed off. She wasn’t exactly sorry, she couldn’t be after what he’d tried to do to her, but stabbing him with ice hadn’t been her exact intention, either. She waved her hand to make it disappear, and saw with horror that a dozen more fell all around Hook, a couple of them leaving shallow scratched on his face. She looked at her hands. She was losing control over her powers again, but this time it was as if they had a mind of their own. 

Hook removed the icicle from his arm, and wrapped a handkerchief around the wound. He got up, shook the pieces of ice off him, and grinned at her. 

“You’re a fiery one, blondie… but you’re worth it. I will wait for you.” 

He jumped the fence into the street and Elsa finally ran into safety, hoping no one would notice her, or the random patches of ice she left on her way.


	9. The Soft Storm

**The Soft Storm**

Elsa said nothing about the episode with Hook. The morning after Emma and Regina looked so happy that she didn’t have the heart to tell them and ruin their moment. She could handle it. _Conceal, don’t feel._

Later that day, Regina had to go to her office to do some Mayor stuff. This gave Emma a much-wanted opportunity to discuss some things that had been burning her since last night and which only Elsa could help with. She found the girl in the kitchen and accepted her offer of a good cup of chocolate Arendelle-style. 

“Anna’s recipe,” explained Elsa. “She spent a whole week working on it. It’s marvellous.” 

While Elsa searched for ingredients there was a knock on the door. Emma went to answer and when she returned, she had a small package in her hands. 

“Your fairy dust has arrived,” she announced. “Blue says you can sprinkle it on beverages or take it directly. She says no more than a pinch a day or you’ll end up flying into the sweet Storybrooke sky.” 

“Thank you so much. Let’s hope this works. I need to be strong.” Elsa proceeded to add the dust to one of the mugs. “Oh, look, it makes it all sparkly and pretty,” she giggled. 

Emma and Elsa sat on the sofa, and Emma watched as the girl began to drink. Sure enough, after a few sips colour was returning to her cheeks. 

“You already look better.” 

“I do feel better. You know, I should take a barrel of this back to Arendelle, to face whatever’s coming. Who knows what I’m going to find? My kingdom must be in pieces by now, queen-less and fragile. I know Anna must be doing everything she can to keep it together, but there’s always so much to do...” Elsa sighed, and to Emma she looked extremely, extraordinarily, enormously tired. 

“Elsa, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-one.” 

“You’re too young to have the world on your shoulders. You’re like Regina. You both have a place and people to rule, you have expectations to fulfil as women and authorities, and on top of that you have magic. And you both demand even more of yourselves, more than all the others do. I mean, I know you have huge responsibilities, but don’t you think you worry too much?” 

A half-smile appeared on Elsa’s face. “Anna says the same. But Arendelle is still fragile. When our parents died I wasn’t of age yet, and a council ruled for three years. Then, when I was going to be crowned, I thought it would be easy to stabilize the situation, but all hell broke loose that night. And now… my people don’t know if they can fully trust me, and some kingdoms have decided not to. In the eyes of so many I’m a threat, or a sorceress, or an evil force of some kind. And no one knows about me and Anna yet. When that is known there’ll be another huge scandal, maybe even worse. I have to worry, or else everything goes down.” 

Elsa’s fingers were twitching, and she bit her lip. Emma placed a hand on Elsa’s and smiled reassuringly. Elsa looked up and smiled back, for an instant looking again like a little girl, the way she’d looked when she’d been sick. 

Emma finally gathered the courage to approach the topic she needed help with. 

“Hey, uh, could I ask you something kinda personal? I don’t mean to pry or be nosy, but, er, I’d just like to ask.” 

Go ahead.” 

Emma coughed and stammered before asking. “What’s it like? Being with a girl?” 

“Being with a girl?” Elsa looked puzzled. 

“You know… doing it, having…” 

“Oh, that.” Elsa blushed deeply. “The frick frack.” 

“The what?” 

“Frick frack. That’s how we call it, Anna and me.” Elsa began to fidget with a strand of her hair. 

Emma laughed. “Wait, so you’re having sex with a girl, who also happens to be your sister, and you refer to it as if you were in preschool?” 

Elsa smiled, still red as Regina’s apples. “What can I say? There wasn’t any sex education for Arendelle’s princesses. We were only taught to smile and conceal, look pretty and be courteous. The rest we had to figure out for ourselves.” 

“And how is it? I mean, the figuring out?” 

Elsa bit her lip again. “It’s, um, quite satisfying. A girl is soft, delicate, and that’s how you should treat her. Sometimes she’ll surprise you, though. Sometimes she’ll make you bless the day you were born. With a girl, you understand each other. But be gentle at first. Test the ground. You’ll find your own rhythm in due time, but it’s something you have to develop together. Why do you ask?” 

“Just because.” 

“Sure?” Elsa arched an eyebrow. 

"Very sure.” Emma hurriedly changed the focus back to Elsa. “So you’ve never had a guy? Liked a guy? You’ve never been attracted to guys?" 

Elsa stopped to consider. "Oh, well, I’d never given it much thought, but I don’t believe so. No, never. I didn’t talk to anyone for a very long time, and even now that I have freedom I’m not interested in men. I see them at parties and meetings, but that’s it. Some of them are nice, I’ll admit that, but no one has truly caught my attention." 

"So it’s always been girls for you." 

Elsa nodded. “It’s always been girls.” After a pause, she amended, “No, it’s always been _her_ . It’s always been Anna. My feelings for her have developed and changed over the years, and so have hers for me, but we have always loved each other more than anything in the world. No man will ever come between us.” 

“But didn’t she try to get married? A couple of times?” 

“The first one was a terrible experience for everyone, and she realized how much she was rushing into it. And with Kristoff, I do see that they have a special relationship, but it’s not that kind of love. At least not on her part, though it might be different for him. She adores him, but I can tell her affection resembles more comradeship that actual romance. Maybe she thought she could have us both, but I’m not sharing her with anyone,” Elsa laughed. “What about you? You must have had a guy, you have Henry.” 

“Yeah… There have been a few, but… I have always regretted it. Not one was worth the time. There was the moment when I thought I’d found the one, and it turned out even worse. Henry’s dad did a lot of harm to me.” 

“Who was he?” 

“His name is Neal. He’s Gold’s son.” 

Elsa laughed again. “Seriously? Gold’s son?” 

“I didn’t know! I honestly had no idea because he never cared to share such things with me, although he knew everything I was and did. Of course, now it all makes perfect sense: how he acted, how he ran away. Rumple’s son. They’re both cowards.” 

“Men,” Elsa groaned. 

“Men,” Emma agreed. 

When Regina arrived home, they shared the good news about the fairy dust. She was glad, but warned them about Blue’s constant double-crossing and what she defined as ‘backstabbing’. 

Something else was in the Mayor’s top-priorities list. Regina was looking for a way to get a moment of privacy with Elsa, a one-on-one talk. First chance she had, she dispatched Emma to pick apples from the garden, and went immediately to the girl. 

“Hey, Elsa.” 

“Yes?” 

“May I ask you something? Something rather personal? I don’t mean to be offensive, but…” Regina couldn’t even meet Elsa’s eyes. But she had to ask. 

The blonde smiled, seeing it coming. “Sure.” 

“What is it like, being with a girl?” 

:::::: 

Belle was putting her daughter to sleep. She’d had a healthy girl, strong, beautiful, and she was immensely grateful for the blessing of motherhood. But there was one thing darkening her joy. She had been thinking over and over about what her husband was doing. He hadn’t told her anything, anything at all, and she only found out when he had sent her with the message for Elsa. Who was this girl? Why was Rumple so set in hurting her? 

When she had finally confronted him, Rumple had sworn that she and their baby would be safe. But what was safety, in the light of Rumple’s actions? How could she stay passively to the side and just watch as someone innocent suffered? She might be safe, but she felt tied. 

He wasn’t home, and she instinctively knew he wasn’t in the shop, either. He had been working nonstop these days. These days and many more, she realized. If she really thought about it, he’d been acting funny for weeks, maybe months. She had just been too busy carrying and birthing his child to notice. A new worry hit her. Oh no. Did he plan it all that way? Had he taken advantage of her pregnancy to do this, knowing she wouldn’t be paying as much attention as she usually did? He must have surely known she’d be against this plan. He had evaded her questions, and essentially treated her like a child. How long had he been plotting this terrible idea? 

_Ok, Belle, think. Think like you used to._ She decided to pull herself together once and for all. She wasn’t some fragile porcelain doll and she couldn’t believe she’d allowed to be treated as such. Where was the Belle who never sat around to wait for things to happen? When had she become this docile girl? She took her daughter and headed out the door to Regina’s house. 

This time it was Elsa who answered the door, and Belle felt some of her courage leave in sight of the very person her husband was trying to destroy. 

“Hello,” she began. “I’m Belle. I don’t know if you remember me, but we met in the shop, I’m-” 

“Mr. Gold’s wife. Of course I remember you. Come in.” 

When Emma and Regina saw her, they looked at each other and got up. 

“We’ll leave you alone, ladies,” said Emma, and both headed upstairs. 

Now that she was only with Elsa, Belle could relax a little. No matter how this queen reacted, she would never scare her as much as the other. Moreover, Elsa was now smiling warmly at her and gesturing at the seat right beside her. 

“So,” said Elsa. “How can I help you?” 

“Elsa, I just wanted to say that I’m really, really, really sorry about what’s happening to you. I had no idea of what Rumple was planning, and believe me, I have no part in that. I don’t know what I can do to prove you how much this situation upsets me, but I want you to know that…” What? What did she want to say? What could she say? Was there any excuse or justification? 

Yet Elsa understood. “It’s ok, don’t you worry. I’m sure none of this is your fault. You have no idea how I appreciate your coming here and saying this. You looked so supportive of Mr. Gold that I didn’t quite know what to think.” 

“I love him, but that doesn’t blind me to what he’s doing to you. I wish I could tell you what is going on, what to make of all this, but I’m just as clueless as you are, maybe even more. But believe me, if I knew how to help you, I would.” 

“Thank you. I assure you that neither you nor your baby are in any danger from me. In fact, I think it’s better that you’ve stayed out of this. You’re the most innocent in this problem, and shouldn’t risk yourselves.” Elsa placed a hand on Belle’s. “We’ll sort it out.” 

Belle’s child moved, and Elsa’s attention was immediately drawn to her. She leaned forward to get a better look at the little face under the blanket. 

“Your daughter is beautiful. May I hold her? 

“Sure.” 

Belle placed the baby in Elsa’s arms, amazed at how kind she was. The Queen’s touch was so gentle that the baby didn’t notice the change. 

“Hey, girlie,” cooed Elsa, her face all lit up. The baby looked right back at her, little grey eyes full of curiosity and wonder. “How will you call her?” 

“We haven’t decided yet. We’d like something connected to the Enchanted Forest, but she’ll need something more functional if she’s to live in this world. Names from our land stand out here. We’ll have to think about it, I guess.” 

Elsa touched the baby’s head. “Oh, she’s adorable. You know, I’ve always wanted one.” 

“Really? Are you married? Are you with anyone?” 

“It’s just my sister and me,” Elsa preferred not to go into the details. “At the moment, it looks quite impossible that I can have a baby of my own.” At least that much was true. “But I want it so badly!” 

Belle smiled. “All in due time. Motherhood will come when you are ready for it, and it will be the most amazing experience you can get. I have no doubt your children will be beautiful, Elsa, and you’ll make a great mom.” 

Elsa found herself at a loss for words. This was the sweetest girl she had ever met, someone who seemed to trust her and believe in her completely, who was freely sharing her most precious treasure with her, why did she have to be the wife of her current worst enemy? Elsa caught in Belle’s eyes the same innocence that she had seen many times in Anna’s, and understood what the problem was. _She trusts too much. Just like she now trusts me, she trusts Gold. Once she takes a liking to someone she blindly believes in them. That can be her undoing._

Belle’s daughter made a tiny sound, and Elsa went back to the wonder that little thing was. She shook her fingers and snow appeared. A tiny trail, which swirled around and formed many shapes – a star, a snowman, a bird. The baby looked delighted and enraptured by the magic. 

“Your power is so beautiful,” commented Belle. “It’s so… you. No matter what, it’s yours.” 

“Thank you. It really does mean a lot.” To see her power accepted, understood, and even admired, meant the world to Elsa. 

“Well, I guess I’ll leave now. It’s been a pleasure talking to you, Elsa.” 

“Same. Please don’t forget that you and your daughter are welcome any time.” 

Belle walked home stronger and more alive than she’d felt in ages. She was back. 

::::::::::: 

At night, Elsa asked Regina to try the mirror contact again. This time they used the mirror in Elsa’s room, so that she could have some privacy to talk with her sister. 

“Elsie!” 

To hear her sister’s voice, to see her beautiful freckled face, was all Elsa needed to remind herself of why she was alive. 

"Hey, princess. How are you?" 

“I miss you. I miss you very much.” 

“I miss you too.” 

“How are you? When are you coming back? Have you found a way yet?” 

Elsa was determined not to tell Anna about the new crisis; no need to cause her any pain. She told her a few things, loose details, and swore she was working very hard to return home, which after all was true. Then she inquired about Arendelle itself. “How’s everyone? How’s the kingdom?” 

“It’s all holding up, Elsie, don’t worry. Olaf misses you, too, but I’ve managed to keep him entertained. I did everything you told me last time, and tomorrow I’m having a meeting about that silk trade you were negotiating.” 

“Oh, do you think we can close the deal?” 

“Yes. They’re pretty much convinced by now, tomorrow’s a mere formality.” 

Elsa felt her love multiply and explode. Her sister the little queen. Her queen. "I’m so proud of you, little bunny. You’re doing a wonderful job. Have many people noticed I’m gone?” 

“Well… kind of. You’re the Queen, remember? And you’re so close to the people that they were bound to miss you, too. But it’s under control.” 

“What’s the official version?" Anna must have come up with something; they both knew it was too risky to admit that the Queen was currently in another realm. 

"You’re in bed with some awful stuff that’s really catchy. Only I can visit you, because I already had it as a kid. People do ask about it, but they don’t intrude too much out of respect. On the bright side, you have a lot of get-well presents. Arendelle loves you, Elsa, they’ve sent you many pretty things. I ate a box of chocolates, though. They were the mint-filled ones, you don’t like them, anyway. I hope you don’t mind." Anna looked down, sheepish and guilty. 

"Of course I don’t mind. Whatever makes you happy, little bunny. You love those." Elsa felt a sob rising in her chest, pure longing for Anna. She fought it, hid it deep down. She could handle it. Conceal, don’t feel. “I saw a baby today!” she exclaimed, eager to make it all happy again. 

“Really?” 

Elsa had once shared her desire for a baby with Anna, and the princess had been just as excited. She told her sister as much as she could about Belle’s little girl, and her enthusiasm was just as she expected. They had talked about it before, and discussed options. The main problem was that Elsa longed to be a mother, but would never let a man anywhere near her. 

“I’ll find you a volunteer,” promised Anna. “One so handsome that you won’t have to fear or worry about anything.” 

Elsa rolled her eyes. “Why don’t you just get superpowers and do the job yourself?” 

Anna laughed. “With all the practice we have it would be the coolest kid on Earth.” 

“With your freckles!” 

“And your ice powers!” 

They rejoiced at the idea, but it was only wishful thinking. So many things they wanted, and so very few that they could have… 

The mirrors blurred much too soon. When they saw the images disappear, the Queen and Princess, synchronized like one, leaned forward and pressed their lips to the crystal, matching each other. It was only coldness they felt, but the mere idea of the proximity they ached for made up for the missing warmth. 

Once her sister had vanished completely, Anna reached for another box of chocolates (she had actually claimed all the mint-filled ones) and cried, wondering how she could have ever thought anyone else could ever be the love of her life.


	10. The Tormented Storm

**The Tormented Storm**

_“Papa, please, can’t I see her at least once?”_

_“I’m afraid it wouldn’t be a good idea, Elsa. You know how frail your power is.”_

_“Just once. Please. It’s her birthday tomorrow. We always did something on her birthday. At least let me give her the present I got her.” Elsa showed her father the little dolls she had spent a whole month sewing. They were representations of herself and Anna, just like the ones they used to play with, only now they looked older. Elsa had put great care in the little dresses and the hairstyles to match how she and her sister looked now. She had tied the dolls together with a glittery ribbon, hoping Anna would remember how close they used to be, and that she would know that Elsa hadn’t forgotten._

_“It just won’t be possible, darling. You still haven’t fully recovered from… that day.” The memory of his eldest daughter (eldest, but still a child), on the floor, shaking, curled up in a ball and crying inconsolably about being cursed and dangerous to everyone, was only too fresh in the King’s mind. It wasn’t Elsa’s first crisis, and so he and the Queen were trying to keep her as undisturbed as possible. Seeing Anna might be too emotionally challenging for Elsa. “I can give her your gift, if you want,” he offered. “I’m sure she will love these beautiful dolls.”_

_Elsa shook her head. “It doesn’t really matter.”_

_“Elsa, sweetheart-”_

_“It doesn’t.”_

_The child sat on her bed, knees close to the torso. She pressed her hands to her ears and rocked herself softly back and forth. The King knew his daughter wouldn’t listen to anything anymore and sighed. The dolls had been discarded on the floor, and he picked them up. He placed them on her night table, hoping she would reconsider. They were really beautiful, and he could already see how much they would mean to Anna. He patted Elsa’s blonde little head, but she didn’t react. With a last, painful look, he left and closed the door._

The Queen’s eyes opened suddenly. For a moment she was disoriented, and then she recognized the Storybrooke morning. When she rose she noticed her pillow was damp, and so was her cheek. She had been crying in her sleep. 

Why was she letting these things haunt her? Long gone were the years spent in reclusion. She was with Anna now, and had seen more of her than she’d ever thought possible. _And by the gods, those freckles…_ Her life finally seemed to be in place, and yet there was a part of her that still felt chained. These memories were dragging her back to dark places she desperately needed to forget. 

But Elsa couldn’t just stay in bed and dwell on her problems; rest was a luxury a Queen couldn’t afford. She got up and prepared for the day –she had special plans that would be difficult but, if they went well, also quite satisfying. vIf there was something that Elsa valued deeply there in Storybrooke it had to be the showers. Such a complex yet functional water system delighted and amazed her to no end. She had been studying it the best she could, drawing sketches and analysing its construction, in hopes of reproducing it in Arendelle. The idea of how much that would improve her people’s life quality made her really happy. Another thing she had grown to love from that place was the clothes. Dresses in her land were often long and uncomfortable. Though ice was better than anything else in the world, she couldn’t always wear it and ended up feeling trapped. Here, Elsa had fun picking her outfits and trying on items that would be considered outrageous in Arendelle. Pants? For a girl? That didn’t matter here. When she examined the final result, she knew that in jeans and a flannel shirt, allowing her hair to fall free and loose down her back, she looked more beautiful than in any ball gown. In the garden she found Regina, who was picking apples from her tree. 

“I’m going out,” she told her. 

Regina immediately guessed her purpose. “Be careful. Gold plays dirty. You don’t want me to go with you?” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be safe. I can handle it.” 

A couple of minutes after Elsa had left, Emma burst through the door, humming happily. In her arms she carried a bouquet of lilies. When she saw Regina, placing her apples in a fruit bowl, she beamed. 

"Oi, Regina, I got you flowers!” When she realized what she’d said, Emma blushed and stammered. “I mean, for the house. Flowers for the house. To decorate. I remembered you once said you liked these so…" 

To her surprise, Regina didn’t laugh at her, hell, she even seemed to be blushing, too. "Thank you. They’re my favourite.” Regina accepted the bouquet with a smile. “I also have something for you. Here." She handed Emma a box of fried bread. The box had grease stains and smelled strongly of butter. Emma’s eyes lit up like a child’s. "Wow! Thanks! But Regina, you once said these were horrible and awful and fattening." 

"I know what I said and I’m not taking it back. They’re gross. But I thought that if I forbade them you’d still find a way to get them and you’d end up eating more." If there was any importance in the fact that Regina had gotten up half an hour earlier to be the first one at the bakery and ensure Emma wouldn’t miss her bread, it wasn’t mentioned. 

"I didn’t think you cared about my health." 

"Of course I do. Can’t have you dying in my house, can I? There are only so many times I can try to kill you, you know." And, destroying what was left of her self-control, Regina smiled once more. “Let’s give these a vase and some water.” 

Emma followed her into the kitchen, where they found a beautiful crystal vase and placed the lilies in it. Emma watched as Regina arranged each flower carefully, making sure each harmonized with the other to perfection. Her fascination with the care Regina was putting in the arrangement made Emma get closer and closer, and when Regina turned around, she found her just millimetres away. 

“Emma, what…?” 

“Sorry, Regina, I…” 

Their eyes met. Their lips joined. The touch was soft and tentative, shy and clumsy. Both women were unsure, and only began gaining confidence from the other’s reactions. They looked at each other, and kissed again. It was slow and tender, the first recognition and the sudden realization of how much they had wanted this. Emma placed her hands on Regina’s hips and softly pulled her closer; the Mayor then finally dared to run her hand through Emma’s hair. Regina nibbled delicately at Emma’s lips and finished the kiss with a peck. Tentatively, Emma cupped Regina’s cheek, and found such warmth in the woman’s eyes that there wasn’t room for doubt anymore. She wrapped the Queen in her arms and hugged her tightly. Sure enough, soon she felt Regina’s arms closing around her own body. 

“I love you.” 

:::::::::: 

Walking alone helped Elsa to clear out her mind after that nightmare. Every day she tried so hard to push the thoughts away, and yet they came back to haunt her at night. It’s as if she had only traded one pain for another, and in her dreams there was little she could do to protect herself. 

The walk didn’t take as long as Elsa had expected. She ran into Gold on the street, a few blocks from his shop. Before he could react, she’d dragged him into a nearby alley and slammed him against the wall. She grabbed him by the coat and shook him, her anger finally coming out in growled words. 

“Why? Just tell me why.” 

He smiled. “I was wondering when you would come to see me in person, and not send your nannies to do the job.” 

“I asked you something.” 

“Magic has a price, Elsa, and so does freedom. You chose to parade your powers, to show them off, and these are the consequences. You, your talent, your nature, will be desired and craved by many. And although not everyone is up to the challenge, those who are will make a move.” 

“You just want to attack me because you can,” Elsa realized. He envied her, and coveted her magic out of sheer ambition and thirst for greatness. She had heard stories, Emma and Regina had told her how most of Gold’s powers had been taken from others, starting with the Dark Power itself. Something like what she could do was bound to drive him crazy. Well, let it drive him crazy, and have him blinded with arrogance. “I’m not scared of you. I’ve dealt with your kind before, and I know how this story ends. Try whatever you want, but you’re not getting away with this. You cannot hurt me.” 

This time Gold’s smirk was mocking. “Playing strong, aren’t you? May I remind you, Elsa, of how much you can be hurt? Thirteen years locked up, no one to talk to. Then your secret exposed, and you running away. People chasing you, thinking you are a monster. Doesn’t that haunt you, Elsa? Doesn’t _that_ hurt you?” vElsa gritted her teeth, fighting the memories. _Conceal, don’t feel._ “If you know so much about my life, then you are surely aware of what happened to everyone who tried to hunt me down. Those who hurt me pay too high a price. I can make another winter, I can give life to any shape my ice takes. I can kill. You know all that. So help me, all hell will break loose.” 

“I’m certain you know how risky that would be, surely you don’t want to place yourself and so many innocent people in such danger. Besides, I believe you are concerned with your sister’s safety, especially considering the, ah, special relationship between the two of you.” Gold gave her a mocking smirk. 

Elsa snorted. “You think you can intimidate me with that? Yes, I make love with my sister. Is that all you have to wield against me? She’s realms away from both of us. But, hey, did you know that your wife visited me yesterday? She even brought your daughter with her, and let me hold her for a while.” She paused for effect, and continued. “You threaten to hurt my sister, but in fact it was your daughter that was completely in my power. How many milliseconds do you think it would have taken me to overpower Belle?” 

For the first time she saw Gold get nervous. “You wouldn’t dare,” he said. 

“Wouldn’t I?” 

Elsa looked at Gold, her blue eyes dark and piercing. Around them, ice spread in thick layers, creeping with a deep, dry noise. This ice had colour, Gold noticed, red undertones that made it look as if it was on fire inside. And it wasn’t Elsa’s shiny snowflakes, either; this was spikes and roughness, raspy ice that could very well cut or tear. 

Elsa felt her stomach turn as she pronounced the threats against Belle and her daughter, but knew they were necessary. And besides, he hadn’t hesitated to insinuate hurting Anna, had he? Why should she refrain from playing with his loved ones, when hers had become his weapon? Despite her guilt, she saw in his eyes that he was starting to believe her capable of keeping those terrible promises, and couldn’t help a touch of pleasure. She let the ice creep a bit higher before finally stepping back to admire her work, both on the man and on the walls. Gold looked around at all the icy mess. 

“What?” said Elsa, feigning innocence. “You’re stealing my power, surely you can clean this up.” 

Gold rearranged his coat and looked coldly at Elsa. “Fine. Let it be as you want. Let it be exactly as difficult for everyone as you want it to be. But if I was you I would try to keep it here,” he gestured at the two of them. “After all, if I was able to reach you in your kingdom and bring you all the way here, who says I cannot reach her? Just remember that whatever befalls my daughter might, just might, befall your sister. Or should I say your lover? Well, you know who I mean. Think about it, Elsa. Goodbye.” 

She saw him walk away and waited before leaving the alley herself. Oh gods. Regina hadn’t been exaggerating when she’d said that Gold played dirty. Elsa felt such turmoil inside her that she thought she would explode. She rubbed her hands to keep any random ice from bursting out and tried to calm down. She failed. 

Her heartbeat quickened and her breath roughened. She felt a crisis coming. It had been quite a while since the last one, but between her dream and her encounter with Gold she guessed her mind wasn’t precisely in top shape. Knowing she wouldn’t make it to the house, Elsa looked around the street and sought shelter. She saw a small diner and headed that way. When she walked in, she immediately felt all the eyes on her. Elsa walked as fast as she could, headed straight for the farthest booth. She sat down and breathed deeply a few times, trying to calm down. _Anna, chocolate, ice and snow,_ she chanted to herself. _Anna, chocolate, ice and snow._ Reciting the things that made her happiest slowly began to soothe her. 

Granny saw her. The girl looked so desperate, and yet was trying so hard to appear serene, that she felt moved. Perhaps she had misjudged her. This would be a good time to make up for that. 

“Here, child,” she said, placing a cup of tea in front of her. 

Elsa looked up, startled. “Oh, thank you. But I’m afraid I don’t have any mo-” 

Granny rolled her eyes. “Please.” 

The childlike gratitude in Elsa’s eyes startled Granny for a moment. She softly rubbed the girl’s shoulder and attempted a smile. Elsa corresponded, and Granny felt guilty for the original opinion she’d had of her. She left her alone to give her some privacy, but decided to keep a watch on her. 

Elsa sipped the tea. It was like heaven. Little by little she began to feel better, and realized she had managed to stop the crisis before it actually hit. She allowed herself a tiny proud smile and then she heard the voice. 

“Hello.” 

She looked up and saw a man with a friendly face. 

“I’m Dr. Hopper,” he introduced himself. “I saw you when Emma took you to Snow’s place. Elsa, right?” 

“Yes. You’re a doctor? What do you specialize on?” 

“I’m a psychologist.” 

“A what?” 

“A psychologist.” 

“What do psychologists do?” Elsa asked, curious. She had never met one before. v“Well, I…” 

“Please, sit down. Tell me all about it.” 

Dr. Hopper sat in front of her, and tried to explain what his profession consisted of. “I try to help people, when they’re feeling sad, angry or worried. We talk and try to find a solution. There is always one.” 

“Do you really think so? What if you are your own problem?” 

“Well, you can solve yourself. It’s a bit harder, but still not impossible.” 

Elsa laughed. “Some of us are beyond repair. Unsolvable for eternity.” 

“Eternity is a lot of time for someone as young as you. How can there be no solution?” 

“Because… Because when something hurts you, the way to stop the pain is to destroy the source, or at least get away from it. If your tooth aches you take it out, if the fire burns you don’t go too close. But when you are the source, how can you leave it behind? How can you get rid of it? Get rid of your own entity? We go everywhere with ourselves, so there is no escape. And when you’ve tried everything, and you only manage to make the situation worse, what is left? And when you’re hurting others along the way?” 

Dr. Hopper paused. He hadn’t imagined that her inner conflicts were so serious. Yes, one look at her was enough to see that she was crying out for help, that’s why he had decided to approach her; but the amount of pain that seemed to pour from her was shocking, all the more because of the effort she was making to hide it. He chose his next words carefully. “Maybe we have let some things hurt us for so long that we have come to accept them as part of who we are and we have blended with them, not realizing that they aren’t actually ours. Maybe what we need is to see how much we have absorbed from others who might not be wishing the best for us. Those patterns can be destroyed, if we have the courage to just let go.” 

Elsa looked down. She seemed deep in thought. “Let go…” she repeated. 

In that moment Ruby called from behind the counter. “Archie, you’re running late! Remember you have an appointment with Grumpy. We don’t want him to be, well, grumpier.” 

“Oh, I completely forgot!” He turned to Elsa. “I’m so terribly sorry.” 

“Don’t worry, I understand. Thank you for listening.” 

“On the contrary, thank _you_ for sharing.” 

He rose from the booth, but Elsa stopped him. 

“Dr. Hopper, could I… could we… talk again… sometime?” Her voice was little more than a whisper. 

“Of course. Here, take this card. The address is on it. You’re welcome anytime you want. And please, call me Archie.” 

:::::::::: 

Gold was enraged. He had underestimated the girl. Completely underestimated the girl. When he had found out about her, and done further research, he had always seen a little child, inexperienced, terrified or her own shadow, with no confidence or self-esteem whatsoever. Someone who, though born and bred to be queen, had never considered herself more than a disgrace. That’s what he had brought to this land, that’s what he had expected to find. Now she wasn’t even responding to the curse he had placed on her earrings, now she was making threats and fighting back like a lioness. It also didn’t help that she had Regina backing her up, of course, but he knew that the true fierceness lay in the ice child. 

On the other hand, though…. He’d just witnessed a rather impressive display of her powers. It was nothing like any magic of his could achieve. From the first time he had sensed her powers, when she had visited his shop, he knew they were extraordinary, and much greater that even she knew. That winter she’d cast in her land was nothing in comparison with what still slept inside her. 

Now that she was perfectly aware of what he was doing he would need to be more careful. He hoped she wouldn’t keep her threats; after all there was genuine goodness in her, but he would nonetheless have to figure out a way to ensure his daughter stayed safe –otherwise everything would be pointless. Before he moved to the next phase, however, there was something he needed to fix. Belle was back working at the library, and that was his first stop. He took his wife to the back of the place and confronted her. 

"I heard you went to Regina’s house yesterday." 

Belle looked back at him, unflinching. "Yes, I did." 

“And you took our child.” 

“Yes.” She clutched her baby tighter against her chest. 

“Why did you do that?” _How many milliseconds do you think it would have taken me to overpower Belle?_ Elsa’s words came back to him and sent a pang of anger and worry. 

“I felt I owed her some sort of explanation or apology. And since when do I have to ask you or get your approval before visiting someone?” 

"Belle, I didn’t mean it that way. I’m simply concerned for you and the baby. I would like you to stay out of this." _What would I do if something happened to you?_

"Why? You don’t think I can handle or understand it? You mean to go on hiding things from me like I’m some dumb four-year-old?" 

"Your condition was delicate. I didn’t want to upset you." 

"I was just pregnant! It’s not like I was handicapped, or retarded, or anything like that. You could have told me, and I would have listened. Yet you’ve been deliberately ignoring me, as if I was below you. Do you think that, Rumple, that I’m not good enough? Why are you doing this, anyway? Don’t you realize that it’s monstrous, that you’re hurting a girl who has done you no wrong? Would you like it if someone did that to our daughter?” 

“Don’t you say that. This won’t put you in any danger. Just give me time, Belle, and you will see. Trust me, please.” 

“How can you ask me that, after the way you’ve showed me that you don’t deserve that trust?” Belle ran a hand through her hair. She looked so hurt, angry, and confused, that for a moment Gold couldn’t take it and almost decided to give everything up. He caught himself on time. He knew she would understand, sooner or later; his Belle was a smart woman and she would soon see through his actions. 

Eventually Belle met his eyes. “Look, right now I don’t know what I’m going to do, I don’t know what to make of all this, but if this goes on and I have to pick a side, I will take hers. I mean it, Rumple, I will stand by her. She’s the nicest, kindest, gentlest, warmest person ever. You should have seen her with our daughter. What you’re doing, Rumple, is monstrous. Why do you keep letting your ambition get in the way of happiness? Why make such efforts to destroy everything you have, and drag us all with you? Am I not enough? Isn’t your daughter enough?” Belle placed a hand on his cheek. 

The tenderness of her touch was almost too much to bear. “Aren’t I telling you that everything I do is for both of you?” He touched their daughter. “She’s the reason I’m doing this! It’s all for her, and for you. To keep you safe, to make sure you have the best in the world.” 

"How is any of this going to help us?" 

“You will see, Belle, just give me a chance.” 

“And what about _her_?” 

Gold didn’t answer. Belle shook her head in disappointment. “That’s what I thought. You’re a mess, Rumplestiltskin. And you’re still a coward.” 

With that, Belle turned around, leaving him behind. As Gold saw her walk away he swore he would prove to her how strong he could be. Belle would see what he was capable of for his family. Even if it meant the blood of an innocent.


	11. The Emotional Storm

****

The Emotional Storm 

Elsa arrived home to the sight of Emma and Regina holding hands as they flipped through the pages of a photo album. Regina was showing Emma pictures of baby Henry and also told her cute anecdotes about them. Regina’s voice was soft and warm as she talked, just as soft and warm as the look Emma was giving her. Elsa smiled to herself. She had succeeded, she had brought together two souls that weren’t made to be apart. Elsa felt she had done something good, and a warm feeling filled her heart. She now had a happy story to tell Anna.

She tried to be quiet in order not to disturb the women, but she was noticed. When they saw her, happiness was replaced with concern. 

“God, Elsa, what happened?” 

Elsa didn’t look exactly hurt, but the emotional exhaustion was clear on her face. She had really gone through pretty much every feeling possible in the last couple of hours. Elsa found herself taken to the living room, given a cup of chocolate, and demanded to spare no details. Somehow, she managed to tell them everything without upsetting them too much. She might have kept a couple of specifics to herself, but she made her point. There was one thing she did want to bring up. 

“I met Dr. Hopper at the diner.” 

Emma smiled. ”Oh, really? You met Archie? He’s a darling.” 

“Yes, he was very kind to me. I was thinking, if it’s okay, I would like to talk more to him. It felt good to have someone who… someone who would listen, you know? Someone who would just listen.” 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” agreed Regina. “Dr. Hopper is a very reliable person, and you will really benefit from his company. He’s very professional.” 

“You’ve been to his office?” Emma asked, surprised. Of all people in the world, her Regina was the one she’d least expected to go to therapy. Always so sure of herself, so strong, so determined. Emma knew she would never get an answer from her, so she simply took her hand, trying to convey her understanding. Elsa noticed, and grinned. 

“Now tell me. You guys finally together?” 

Regina and Emma updated Elsa on that morning’s events, and Elsa expressed her joy at seeing them together. 

“How did you know?” Regina asked her. “You could tell so easily, when we weren’t able to see what had been right in front of us for so long.” 

“Who could have missed those little looks? How your voices change when you talk to each other? Or when you talk about each other? Seriously, you are very, very obvious. I’m glad for you. You deserve to be happy. You can be together and free, no one can tell you anything about your relationship.” Regina laughed and turned to Emma. “Except your mother. When will you tell her?” 

Emma looked horrified. “Oh, no, you’ll tell her.” 

“Why me? You’re the daughter.” 

“It’s customary to request permission to court a princess. _You_ tell her.” 

“It is not customary if the one doing the courting is a _Queen_. You tell her.” 

“You.” 

“You.” 

“You!” 

Regina and Emma were getting caught in their little argument. Elsa knew how those usually ended, and she didn’t want to witness the adults-only part that was coming. She took advantage of their distraction to sneak out, leaving just in time before the kissing started. 

**::::::::**

Elsa made an appointment with Archie for the very next day. She had no idea how talking to a psychologist was like, but she hoped for the best. It certainly couldn’t be worse than other people she had met. She wasn’t disappointed. The second Archie opened the door to receive her, Pongo jumped and licked her face. Elsa jumped back, startled, but soon became best friends with the Dalmatian. 

“I’ve never had a pet,” she explained. “I wasn’t allowed to, though I asked many times. Now my sister and I are thinking of getting a kitten, or maybe a puppy. I guess we’ll end up with both.” 

Archie invited her to sit down on the couch; much to her delight, Pongo immediately cuddled with her. Archie made casual conversation with her so that she would relax. He already had some information about her, because Emma had called him to ask him to be slow and understanding. It was going to take a lot to make her open up, she said, and begged him to be patient. 

But it was the exact opposite of that. Elsa couldn’t wait to talk. It was easy to trust Archie, and once she started she just went on and on and on. When she told him the story of her life she felt as if she’d known him for years. She talked like never before. People knew bits and pieces about her, but no one had ever gotten the full story. Yet now that she’d begun to tell it, she couldn’t stop. She was desperate to be heard. Everything came out: her early childhood, the accident with Anna, her subsequent locking up for thirteen years, her parents’ death, her cruel exposure to the world, and her slow recovery. She saw the three years between the loss of her parents and her coronation as the darkest in her life. 

“I was on my own. No one could talk to me, no one could see me. No one knew. Who could count on?” 

“Your parents were the only ones you had contact with, weren’t they?” 

“Yes. When they were gone, I had just the absolutely necessary contact with the staff in order to keep things running. Anna was under my care now, and I had to make sure she got everything she needed, from her meals to her lessons. There was nothing I wanted more than to talk to her. She would knock on my door, begging me to come out, how could I tell her that I needed her desperately, but that my contact was dangerous, that I almost killed her once?” When she spoke, Archie noted that she rubbed her hands, squeezing the fingers and pressing until her knuckles went white. Her right foot started to tap nervously as she continued. “And I tried to prepare for the coronation. I knew I would very soon be queen and it terrified me. I tried to remember what my father used to tell me, the advice he had for when the time came and I had to rule. I never liked talking about it, because getting the throne meant that he was no longer with me, but he insisted. I couldn’t thank him enough for all those nights he spent giving me advice and guidance. Without that I don’t know what I would have done. I miss him so much…” 

She also told him about her relationship with Anna, and was surprised at how calmly he took it. Everyone Elsa had shared this with had simply accepted the fact that she and her sister were in love, which worried her because she was getting used to the tolerance. She was sure people in Arendelle wouldn’t be as understanding, and the ever-growing worry about their reaction was constantly bothering her. 

Archie was also the first person Elsa told about what had happened with Hans. He’d gone to her cell, she began, he’d visited her after her ice palace had been invaded and she had been taken captive. He had calmly told her everything, every single thing he had planned and done: wooing one of the sisters, picking Anna because she was so desperate for affection, chasing Elsa and bringing her here, setting up her downfall. He’d told her every detail of his plot against them and how now that he had left Anna to die he only had her to take care of. He would kill her, but not before he’d had some fun. She was so pretty. So pretty. He had begun to touch her, and to say even more horrible things about how pretty she was and how much she was going to love their little moment together. 

When Archie realized what she was referring to, his blood froze. “Elsa, if this is too difficult for you to talk about…” He didn’t want to press the girl on such a delicate subject. 

“No, I’m fine. I need to say it, I need to get it off my chest. If you want to listen, that is.” 

Elsa’s eyes were doubtful, and she looked as if she was already preparing herself for rejection. It broke Archie’s heart. “Of course I do. Go ahead.” 

Hans kept talking, and got bolder with his words and with his hands. Elsa couldn’t decide what had hurt her more, if his actual deeds or all the horrors he had told her. The words in her ears revolted her just as much as the hands on her skin. 

“He said he would have done it anyway, after marrying Anna he would have done it. He regretted having had to pick her, when I was more beautiful. He preferred me to her, and marrying Anna wouldn’t stop him from taking who he really wanted. Now, of course, having me isolated and chained made it just perfect. He said… he said he had already done it to Anna.” With those last words Elsa’s eyes burned with an unexpected fierceness and hatred. Her nails dug into the sofa and thin threads of ice began forming a delicate net around them. She noticed, and quickly pulled them back. 

“Did he actually…?” 

Elsa shook her head. “His guards intervened. They called from outside the cell, and said that someone needed to speak to him urgently. He commanded them to wait, but they insisted. He left, said he wasn’t done with me yet, but left. He was too sure of his victory to doubt that I would still be there to please him. The guards approached me. One of them unlocked my chains, and then they were gone. I’ve never been able to find them. Without the chains I could fully use my powers again, and I was able to escape.” 

“What did your sister say about this?” 

“I never told her. It would have hurt her too much. She already felt guilty about what she knew –his scheme, how he had imprisoned both of us, how he almost killed us. If she found out that the man she once loved had tried to hurt me so horribly, oh no, it would be terrible for her. You’re the first one to know the whole story.” 

_She’s too young,_ Archie thought, _too young to be so damaged. How can someone deliberately try to hurt her?_

“What happened to him?” Seeing the kind of woman Elsa was, Archie could tell that the offense hadn’t gone unpunished. 

A bitter half smile appeared on her face. “I got my revenge on him. Made sure he would never do that to anyone else. He would have hurt my sister, he would have hurt me. Who knows how many there were before us? But I assure you, there were none after us. He lives, but I suppose he wishes he was dead.” 

Once again, Archie saw the fire in Elsa’s eyes. He could tell that whatever she had done, it hadn’t been for herself, but for the threat that man had placed upon her sister. 

“After this, uh, episode, did you see a doctor? Did you get any help? Any kind of support?” 

“I had Anna checked thoroughly, to verify that he hadn’t actually hurt her. He hadn’t, he’d just been trying to torment me. I kept her surrounded by her troll friends and the iceman so that she would never be lonely again, and now she’s perfect. Well, she’s always been, but you understand what I mean.” She smiled softly. “Still, she sought my company above all others’, and that’s how our relationship evolved. She had everything she needed, I saw to that.” “But I mean _you,_ you, Elsa. Did anyone look after you?” 

“Oh, me. I… I was alive, Anna was alive, and that’s what mattered. I had a kingdom to take care of, I had so much work. Arendelle needed me.” Elsa had leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. Her back slumped, her head was lowered. There was the hand twitching again, pulling the fingers, sinking the nails on the palms. 

“Are you telling me that you dealt with all this on your own? Completely on your own?” With all that emotional overload it was a wonder that the girl was functional and sane. 

“I can handle it. But…” 

“But?” 

“There are these nightmares.” Elsa’s hands were twitching again. “Every night. I see everything again, and I… It’s awful.” 

“When did they start?” 

“There were a few when I was little, and after my parents died it got really bad. But it was after the coronation that they got out of control. I guess that after so many years of trying not to feel, all the sensations hit me at once. Anna soothes me, but it’s still quite horrible.” 

Without noticing, Elsa had pressed her hands to her head, and was shaking softly. Archie gave her a moment to calm down before continuing. 

“The first thing we should focus on is your anxiety and panic attacks. “ 

“My what?” 

_Christ._ “These… crises that you have. You’ve told me about how you react under pressure, and how you feel now. That can be considered severe anxiety. We’ll start slowly. Listen, I want you to write down everything that troubles you and everything that makes you happy. Write down your nightmares, too. No one has to read that, just start getting the feelings out of your system.” 

Elsa nodded slowly, still shaking slightly. When she felt better, she decided it was time to leave. She didn’t want to overload the poor doctor with her troubles. He surely had some of his own, and she didn’t want to be a nuisance in anyone’s life. He was there for her now, and she didn’t want to ruin it. 

“I wish we had people like you in Arendelle. Psychologists. It would do so much good for so many people.” 

“I appreciate that, Elsa. Anything I can do for you, please do not hesitate to ask. I’d actually like to see you again in a couple of days, to check on you.” 

“That would be a pleasure. Well, then, I guess that now I’ll-” Elsa stopped, and then groaned. “Oh, gods, I keep forgetting I don’t have any money in Storybrooke’s currency.” 

“Elsa, please, don’t even mention it.” 

“But I really need to pay you. I’m so sorry, I just always forget. I’m so sorry.” She thought for a moment and then found the perfect solution. “I know!” 

Elsa waved and swirled her hand. A whirl of ice began to take shape. She had created a sculpture, about half a human’s size but placed on a base, also made of ice, that made it stand tall and proud in Archie’s office. 

“So, do you like it?” she smiled, hopeful. “It’s a cricket, see? I don’t know why, and please forgive me if I offend you, but I think of crickets when I see you. You don’t have to worry about heat, my ice doesn’t melt unless I want it to. Do you like it?” 

Archie tried to find a way to convey how moved he was by the girl’s gesture. “Elsa, this is extraordinary. I shouldn’t accept it. This is worth a thousand sessions, it’s too much.” 

“Please accept it. Please. You have no idea what this means to me.” 

Archie fidgeted for a while, deeply embarrassed, but accepted Elsa’s gift. As he walked her to the door he thanked her again. 

“I’m so glad I can help you, Elsa.” 

She took his hand between hers. “I shall never forget this kindness.” 

**:::::::**

“I’m not sure I can do it.” 

“Of course you can. Please, Elsa, please,” Emma whined. “You’re our only hope.” 

“But I-” 

“Please! I know Regina needs it too, but she’ll never tell you. Help us out, please. Just the essentials. Please.” 

Emma’s enthusiasm was too strong to resist. And so Elsa found herself led to Regina’s bedroom, much to hers and the Mayor’s surprise. 

Emma stood happily between the two women and made her announcement. “Elsa’s gonna teach us about girl sex.” 

Upon hearing her, Regina’s eyes went wide and Elsa turned scarlet red. 

“Excuse me?” Regina was the first one to regain her power of speech. 

“Elsa knows more than we do about this, so I thought that she could give us some advice about how to, y’know, get it going.” Emma was practically beaming. 

Regina blushed and began to stammer. “Emma, I think we are going too fast, just yesterday we… Maybe we should-” 

But Emma interrupted Regina with a kiss that made Elsa turn around and cover her face. 

“Are we, now?” asked the Sheriff. “Better be ready. We don’t know when she’ll leave, and I don’t know about you, Madam Mayor, but I could do with some guidance.” 

“I seriously think you know more than I do,” Elsa insisted. “The other day I was checking that TV of yours and believe me, I never saw anything like _that_ in Arendelle.” 

“Because there are no TVs there. But you have actually done it, and that’s what matters.” Emma made both women sit on Regina’s bed and plopped herself between them. “So! What happens? How is it different from sex with a guy?” 

Elsa sighed, defeated. “Well, I’ve never been with a guy, so I’m afraid I can’t actually compare. I guess you know about that one more than me. But I can tell you that a girl is soft, a girl is warm. Your bodies are in essence the same, so you know your territory. Men are more aggressive, they’re after different things when they hold a woman. Being with another girl allows you to really feel everything, to take your time and experience the whole episode in a whole different level.” 

“So what, you go slower?” 

“Well, that depends. That it can be sweeter does not mean that it gets slow or boring. Making love with another woman can really be a huge, intense experience. What I’m saying is that you have more tenderness, but you can definitely have the passion as well. Actually, it’s only when you’re getting started that you need to be slow; once you know how it goes self-control becomes the thing to practice.” 

Regina felt her own curiosity finally overpowering her. “How was it like, the first time you did it?” 

Elsa smiled, a mixture of nostalgia and warmth. “My first time was… it was really special. I’d had a long day, meetings and paperwork and all sorts of things. In the evening, Anna came for me and dragged me out of the study, saying I’d been overworking and I should rest. She took me to her room and made me turn it into a winter scenario like the ones we used to create as kids. We built a snowman. She started a snowball fight, and one thing led to the other. We’d wanted each other for a while, but we were both too coward and shy. It was really weird, because neither of us knew exactly what to do. It took us a while to figure things out.” 

“But now you’re fine.” 

“Now we’re fine.” 

“How is it like, you and her?” Emma asked. “Is it really that good?” 

Elsa bit her lip with a little smirk. “You have no idea. One time,” she began to laugh, “a guard told me he thought my sister had had a nightmare, because from a floor below he’d heard her scream all night. He looked so concerned I didn’t have the heart to tell him the truth.” She laughed again and continued, caught in her memories. “That was a good one. Another time we did it in the library, right next to the meeting room where the Council awaited us. We were trying to keep quiet, and ended up knocking over a shelf. Once you find a rhythm life is perfect. You have to know your partner, though, get used to her, and understand how she is and what she likes. Anna is… insatiable. She’s very demanding. Of course, she says _I’m_ demanding, so…” 

Emma and Regina looked at Elsa. In that white lace dress, hair falling loosely in soft waves, no one would have imagined her capable of such things. Yet now her eyes had a naughty twinkle and she was inadvertently licking her lips. Who knew what else she was remembering. She looked sexy as hell. 

“It seems that Anna is a very happy girl,” Emma said before she could realize. “I wish I knew how to do that.” 

“What, do you want me to show you?” Mixed with her blushes and stumbling words from before, Elsa raised an eyebrow in the way only Elsa could. 

“Jesus Christ, Elsa! We’ve only been together for 24 hours, and she’ll leave me for you!” Regina exclaimed. 

“What? She was the one who wanted to know. Don’t worry, I’ve got one of my own, I will not take yours.” 

Elsa was laughing, and the others soon joined her. She had been raised under the typical good girl norm, and had never talked about such matters before, even if from her bedroom door and in she had pretty much done everything. Sharing tips was amusing to her, as well as remembering some of her best times with Anna. 

Regina was the first one to calm down, and she quickly addressed Elsa again. “How was _your_ sex talk? Did you even get one?” 

“I did, actually. When I turned seventeen my mother told me a few things. It was expected that I would soon marry, and so I needed to know the basics. Contrary to what I imagined, she didn’t lecture me on duty. She told me about enjoying myself, about finding out what I liked and forming a relationship with pleasure and good chemistry. She knew a lot, my mother, and made sure I learned all that.” My dad taught me how to rule and my mom taught me how to love. 

“She only told me about relationships between a man and a woman, though; I bet she wasn’t expecting her daughters to end up with each other. My sister didn’t get her talk. It is customary to have it when you turn seventeen. Our mom died when Anna was fifteen, so… And I wasn’t able to talk to her. I remember I left some books for her when her birthday arrived. My poor darling must have been so scared! I made up for it, later, I did talk to her. And then I showed her… Anyway, what else?” 

Emma and Regina shook their heads, they had no more questions… for the moment. 

“Great. Look, there aren’t rules to follow, nothing that tells you exactly how this should be done. Just allow yourselves to feel and it will happen naturally. You’re both in love. You’re finally together, and you will stand for each other, every time. Enjoy that! Simply relax and appreciate that you’re right where you’re meant to be. And never stop trying new things. Spice it up, always. Once you’ve tried a girl, your girl, you won’t want anything else.” 

With that, Elsa left, and the couple felt they’d just met a whole new person. 

**:::::::::**

That night, Elsa was awakened by her own cries. The nightmares again. Would she ever be truly free of them? She looked around for some comfort, but of course she found none. Her bed felt very empty without Anna. Elsa had begun to really miss her little redhead, whose cuddles and caresses made nights more bearable. More than once Anna had had to wake her up from a nightmare, and she would soothe her without making any questions, simply holding and kissing her. Weird, that at those times the roles inverted and it was Anna’s turn to be the big strong sister for Elsa. 

Without her, Elsa felt lost. No Anna meant that Elsa’s inner monsters were free to devour her. One by one they returned, from her baby sister lying unconscious on the floor of the ballroom to the servant who had carried the news of her parents’ death, from the icy spikes that had blasted during her coronation party and exposed her to the world to the hundreds of snowmen she never got to build. 

Elsa grabbed a pillow and hugged it. It wasn’t soft and warm like Anna’s body, but it was better than nothing. She rubbed herself a little against it; between the afternoon talk and her sudden memories of Anna she felt her body aching for touch. She didn’t take full care of herself, though, that felt like a betrayal towards Anna. She settled for a little more rubbing and the anticipation of all that would happen once she returned to Arendelle. 

She slept for a while, but woke up again, and this time it was worse. It was real. There was a huge pain in her chest, as if a large knife was digging into her. She bit into the pillow in order not to scream, but the sound escaped despite her efforts. She couldn’t breathe. Her hands began hurting, her fingers were white-hot and shaking, it was too much. _Anna, make it stop, please make it stop._ She growled and trembled, and let out a long cry of agony. 

Not far away, Belle’s daughter began to cry. Since she was usually a heavy sleeper her mother worried and tended to her immediately. Belle didn’t even bother turning to her husband; his side of the bed was empty. She took her child in her arms and checked her. Nothing seemed to be wrong –it wasn’t hunger, it wasn’t the diaper, it wasn’t an illness. The baby was fine. It was then that she noticed the coldness of her daughter’s skin, and the tiny little snowflakes that were drifting away…


	12. The Crying Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I know it’s been absurdly long since the last update, but I faced one big ugly writer’s block and had to take time to figure things out. Better that than rushing and forcing this and delivering you rubbish. I hope you enjoy this chapter! XOXO

**The Crying Storm**

Waking up the next day was agony. Elsa felt drained, both emotionally and physically. She still couldn’t quite understand what had happened during the night, but just to remember brought the same waves of terror and pain over her. She looked around her room, and saw with horror that it was all covered in icicles, frost, and piles of snow. There was a reddish tint to the ice. 

“Oh no. No…” 

She felt the panic creeping up. She hugged her torso and rocked back and forth on the bed. She took deep breaths until she regained control of herself. Yet when she got up, Elsa realized that she was leaving a trail of thin ice behind her. Words heard years ago echoed in her head. _This is getting out of hand._

She got dressed and hurried downstairs, where she found Emma, Regina, and Henry. 

“Regina?” she said immediately. “Could you help me to get some gloves?” 

“Gloves?” asked Regina, looking out the window. The sun was bright and warm on Storybrooke that morning. 

“Please.” 

The Mayor noticed how Elsa’s hands were twitching, clutched and trembling though the rest of her figure appeared calm. With a flourish, Regina produced the gloves and handed them to Elsa. She quickly put them on. 

“Thank you,” she said, with clear relief in her voice. “Do you mind if I make a call?” 

“Not at all.” 

Elsa loved phones. After electricity and water pipes, phones were what made her happiest. She was fascinated by how such small machines were capable of communicating the entire world in a matter of seconds. So practical, so useful, so wonderful. And that was without counting mobile phones. Elsa had tried to look nonchalant about Storybrooke’s technology, but the childlike joy in her eyes whenever she discovered something new was impossible to hide. Emma and Regina had decided to take it easy and slow before introducing her to the Internet. The contact with Regina’s phone gave her the reassurance she needed to call Dr. Hopper and ask if he could receive her that afternoon. 

“I know you said a couple of days, but…” 

“Don’t worry, Elsa, I understand. Of course you can come today.” 

Elsa spent the rest of the morning in her room, trying to put herself together and failing rather miserably. Seeing her distress, Emma asked whether she would like to try to mirror contact again so that she could talk to Anna, but Elsa refused. Her sister would sense that she wasn’t well, and it would only worry her unnecessarily. She would never put Anna under any kind of pain. Instead, at four o’clock sharp she was knocking on Dr. Hopper’s door. 

“Hello.” 

“Hi, Elsa. Welcome.” 

Elsa sat on the couch and Pongo quickly flew to her side. She petted him, but he growled at the feeling of her gloves. She bit her lip, and tentatively reached for her hand. One finger at the time she took the glove off and touched Pongo again. Archie noticed that the bare hand was shaking, and that in the other she clutched the glove with fierceness. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

Elsa told him about the night before, and how worried she was that her powers wouldn’t obey her. Then she told him her story with the gloves. 

“I don’t know how effective they actually are, but at least they make me feel safer.” Archie looked at her doubtfully. “You don’t seem too assured.” 

“But at least I’m not a danger to others. I saw Belle on my way here. She had her little girl, and I was able to wave at them. With the gloves there is less chance of me causing harm to someone else.” 

Elsa looked around the place and smiled softly. There were dark circles under her eyes and she was worryingly pale, but the smile brought a very special light to her face. Archie wished she could smile like that all the time. 

“I’m going to miss this place. I know, I know, how foolish of me. But I like it here, despite everything that is going on. I’ve learned a lot, seen a lot of wonderful things, met extraordinary people. If I could work these problems out I could get used to Storybrooke. Sometimes I feel trapped, but I think that if only I had- Anyway… It’s just that…” 

“Yes?” 

“No, no, forget it, it’s very silly, don’t mind me. It doesn’t matter.” 

“Elsa,” he almost reprimanded her. “Everything you have to say matters. You matter.” 

Elsa struggled with her words. “I’m scared of going back,” she finally admitted. 

Archie was rather surprised by her words. “Why is that? I thought you loved your country. You’re the Queen, your people love you. Your sister loves you.” 

“I know, I know. Arendelle is everything to me. It’s a wonderful place that I cherish with my entire heart. Still, there are some parts that I wish I could just destroy and run away from. It’s too much pressure. Here, I don’t need to make major decisions every day, I don’t look around knowing that the fate of the entire place rests in my ability. I honestly don’t know how Regina does it, so effortless. It costs me so much… There was a moment in my life when I thought that I could be truly free, that my life could be my own, that no one would ever again judge me and make me feel bad about myself. It lasted only a night.” She sighed. “And they’re trying to marry me off.” 

“Marry you off? Who’s ‘they’?” 

Elsa waved her hand and made a face of pure disdain. “My council. My advisors. A bunch of men who know nothing about what a girl thinks or feels. I shall bring no man to Arendelle, no foreigner to take the place that belongs to me by blood. Who should I tie myself to? Another Hans? Someone who thinks he has the right to my crown, my land, and my body?” Elsa was now trembling with anger, accumulated frustration from a hundred meetings and arguments. 

The mention of Hans brought a new question for Archie. “Do you think that maybe what happened with that man, your sister’s fiancé, could have influenced your opinion about men? Scared you off them, maybe?” 

Elsa considered the question. “No, I don’t think so,” she said finally. “I mean, of course I was scared the first few days after that, but I didn’t let it get to me. I can deal with men, I have to do it every day: guards, soldiers, diplomats, monarchs, almost everyone are men. Some are nice, sure, but I simply don’t feel attracted to them in that way. Girls are more interesting.” 

“ _Girls_? I thought you said it was only with Anna…” 

Elsa was blushing furiously now, and fidgeted with her necklace as she explained. “I… might have noticed a couple of girls before. I had a good view of the port from my window. Peasant girls are pretty… Girls work just as hard as men, and get half the recognition. Peasant or Queen, they’ll always feel they can do as they please with you. But girls stand strong. They’re fascinating. Gods, what am I saying? I love Anna, I shouldn’t say this. I shouldn’t feel this, I-” She groaned, and hid her face in her hands. 

“It’s ok, don’t feel guilty. There’s no reason to feel ashamed. That you notice beauty in other girls doesn’t mean you’re betraying Anna. You have been faithful to her, haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” she replied quickly. “Ever since I’m with her I haven’t looked at anyone else. I only have eyes for her and I respect her, I swear.” 

Archie smiled. She was so in love. “Elsa, can I ask you something? If you’re so sure about your feelings towards your sister, about the path you want your life to take, your dreams, your wishes, why don’t you just tell everyone about you and Anna?” 

Elsa’s eyes went wide. “Oh no. It would be the end. Such a thing has never been seen before. Maybe if we weren’t sisters… or if we weren’t both girls… Kingdoms have dealt with inbreeding before, but not with this. An incestuous, same-sex relationship would be attacked and torn to pieces. I would take it, but I don’t want to force her to face the scandal. I cannot risk her, I cannot put her in any danger.” She sighed heavily, and ran a hand through her hair. Then she stopped. 

“Maybe… Maybe I could bring her here, and start over,” she said softly, more to herself than to Archie. “Find a place where no one knows us, where no one knows we’re sisters, a place I don’t have to control and govern. A place when I could love her, and tell the world all about it. We would live there together, with no wars, no trading deals, no plots to steal the crown, no men trying to rape me. Just she and I, like we were always meant to be, like-” 

Elsa’s voice was cut short. She buried her head in her arms and Archie heard her swallow back a sob. Her shoulders were shaking, her body trembled with contained suffering. “Gods, who am I kidding? I have to go back, there’s no other way for me. I can’t leave the people of Arendelle on their own, I can’t abandon my responsibilities just like that. But it’s so hard, and I’m so tired!” 

Pongo licked her face, and she managed an attempted smile. For the first time in his career, Archie found himself at a loss. What should he do, how could he comfort her? Tentatively, he sat next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He was surprised when she leaned towards him. 

“What do I do?” she asked him. She sounded defenseless, small, like a child. 

“Elsa, you have to tell them.” 

She shook her head. “They will hurt her.” 

“Fight together. What you feel for her is very powerful, it’s True Love. Don’t forget True Love is the most powerful magic in the world. You have it, Elsa, you and Anna have it. Don’t let it die.” 

“She’s a very strong girl,” she said slowly. “And I’m the Queen, aren’t I?” 

“Yes, you are. Queen Elsa.” 

She smiled. “I’ll… I’ll find a way. I promise.” 

Elsa left feeling stronger that she had in a very, very long time. And when she was on the street she was grateful for the sudden empowerment, because she saw the other man she hated most in the town. 

“Elsa! Elsa, wait.” 

It appeared Hook had been waiting for her outside Archie’s office. The moment she saw him she walked faster, but he trotted after her. “Elsa!” 

“Stay away from me!” 

“Elsa, please, wait,” he called after her. “Listen. Just once, please. I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me that night.” 

She turned around and stared at him, furious. “Sorry? You want to say you’re _sorry_? What you tried to do, no, what you _did_ , is unforgivable. How dare you stand before me?” 

“I know. I have no excuse. Like I said, I don’t know what happened. I… I was a jerk. But that’s why I’ve been looking for you. I’ve heard that there’s some trouble between you and Gold, that he’s been doing stuff to you. I just want you to know that I’m on your side, and that if there’s anything I could do to help, I’m in. I’ve wanted to skin that crocodile for a while, and, well, I owe you.” 

Elsa considered his offer. She could do with more help. Also, she wanted a chance to get back at Hook for what he’d tried to do. She’d made Hans pay, why shouldn’t the pirate? Elsa looked him up and down, coldly, carefully. He obviously had darker skills than hers, and from what she could tell he had been studying ways to hurt Gold for a long time. She would use him, she decided, and then take her own revenge against him. 

“Fine,” she said. “I will let you know what I need from you.” 

His face was filled with relief and she was glad to be adding resources to her cause. But back in Regina’s house she felt her dose of confidence start to wash off. 

“What is it, Elsa?” Regina asked, stroking the girl’s head. Elsa had grown to accept such affection from her, since it reminded her of a very early childhood in her mother’s lap. Regina enjoyed caring for her because Henry was quickly approaching the awful teenage years and would soon be denying the very existence of his mothers. In many ways, Elsa was starting to feel like a daughter. 

Regina listened to her as they cuddled on the sofa. Elsa was trying to make sense of everything she had discussed with Archie. 

“It’s going to be terribly hard, and I don’t know how it’s going to end. But imagine if we can make it work. We could finally do so much! I only hope Anna wants to be with me just as much as I want to be with her. What if she picks the iceman instead? Maybe she’d be happier marrying him and just having a few moments here and there with me. Doesn’t matter, whatever makes her happy. But I love her so much… She’s mine…” 

Despite having started so sure and determined, Elsa was retreating back to her fearful self. Suddenly Regina had an idea, one that might convince the little Queen of her own worth once and for all. “Alright, sit up,” she commanded. “I’m going to show you something. I need you to relax and breathe.” 

Elsa did as told. Regina raised her hand. “You will feel a little tug.” 

Elsa saw Regina’s hand hover above her chest, and suddenly it was _inside_. She felt a pull. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” she gasped. 

“Shh, don’t be afraid. I’m going to show you your heart.” 

“Wait, wh-” Regina pulled again and Elsa cried out. Regina touched the girl’s cheek with her free hand to soothe her. 

“It’s really strong,” she commented with a smile. Elsa didn’t know what to say about that. 

Next thing Elsa knew, Regina had a red, glowing thing her hand. It pulsed, beat, had light and life of its own. Was that her heart? Elsa placed a hand on her chest and still felt a beating. What exactly had Regina taken? 

The object was held for her inspection. It was bright red and had a quick, strong rhythm. 

“This is your heart,” Regina told her. “Take it. Careful, don’t squeeze it. Be gentle with yourself.” 

And Elsa held her own heart in her hand. The weight surprised her, though she didn’t know what she had originally expected. Unlike the rest of her, it was very warm, hot even, in some spots. 

“Look at it. Do you see any darkness? Any black spots?” 

“N-no…” 

“Of course not. Only cursed hearts blacken. They bring the corruption on themselves. Hearts don’t lie, Elsa, and yours is as pure and clean as can be. See how it’s _glowing_? You’re very much in love, and it shows here, as does your fierceness and courage. Can’t you see how strong you are? How powerful? You’re a good person. You deserve your happy ending.” 

Elsa was speechless. She looked at her heart again. It was so… well, beautiful. _I bet Anna’s is beautifuller_. She was mesmerized by the steadiness of its beating, by the clarity of the light that emanated from it. And so red… It comforted her to know her heart wasn’t the icy black mass she once imagined it to be. Regina put the heart back in Elsa’s chest. The relief was enormous, and a wave of heat washed over her. 

She wasn’t ready, but she would be. Soon. 

**:::::**

Belle couldn’t take it anymore. She hadn’t slept last night, terrified of what she had seen in her daughter. Gold had not returned home by the time the sun came out, but for the first time ever she was glad. It gave her time to think. When he finally returned it was she who went out, to avoid confronting him until she knew exactly what to say. She had taken her baby with her, noticing that the baby’s temperature rose and dropped at irregular, illogical intervals. Belle learned there were kinds of fear and fury only a mother could understand 

Gold had a small laboratory at home, and many times he worked there until quite late at night, or from the first sunlight. For months, Belle had overlooked it, but now its presence and what could be taking place there horrified her. She put her baby in a safe place and headed to the laboratory. She stormed inside and before she knew, rage had overtaken her and she had jumped at Gold. 

“What are you doing to her?” she screamed, punching him. “What are you doing to my daughter?” Gold froze. “What is it? What happened to her?” 

“You know that better than anyone,” she growled. “She woke up, in the middle of the night, crying. Her skin was cold, and I swear, I swear I saw snowflakes. And I just ran into Elsa on my way here. She looks… she…. No one deserves to be so hurt, Rumple. You’re going to tell me exactly what’s going on, and exactly what you’re doing to our baby, and to that poor girl.” 

Gold looked down, a thousand words stuck in his throat, and Belle _knew._

“Oh God… you’re… transferring the power… you’re…” She was breathless with shock and horror. Gold’s silence was the loudest confession in the world. 

“How dare you?” Belle screamed. “How can you want to do something so monstrous? I thought you had changed, Rumple! I trusted you! Do you have any idea of what it would mean to our daughter, to Elsa, to us? Why, why this cruelty, why this need to hurt innocent people? Your own child!” 

“You should be grateful, Belle!” he fired back “Grateful that I’m not pushing our daughter into the world without something to protect her. We both know what that is like, when we have nothing to defend ourselves with. What is all that ice to Elsa? She’s been tormented by it all her life, it has made her do horrible things, it has haunted her. I am _freeing_ her, Belle, and in doing so I am helping our girl.” 

_I bore you this perfect baby girl, Rumple, because I love you, and now you’re cursing her._ “If the power is so terrible, why do you want our baby to have it?” 

“We will help her. We’ll teach her. Elsa didn’t have her parents’ guidance, only their disdain, and now she’s too lost. But our daughter, can you imagine, Belle? We will stand by her side, we will teach her. Can you imagine all the things she could do? She will be amazing!” 

Belle shook her head, and incredulity met anger and frustration inside her. “Listen to yourself, Rumple. You have seen what that ice power does, yet you are too ambitious, too greedy to let it be. You cannot handle it, how could you possibly teach someone else? Besides, haven’t you heard about Elsa? Haven’t you seen her? _She’s dying._ She _is_ her power, if you take it away from her you’ll kill her.” 

Gold sighed and met Belle’s eyes. “Would that be such a bad thing? After all, she’s always wanted to be free.” 

Belle could only stare at him, wide-eyed, gasping, her world and the image of the man she loved all crashing down. She ran upstairs, grabbed a bag, and filled it with her daughter’s clothes and some things she might need. Gold had followed her into their room, and caught her by the arm. 

“Belle? Belle, what are you doing? Belle!” 

She looked straight into his eyes. “I’m leaving you.”


	13. The Taken Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hello there! After an absurdly long absence, allow me to give you this chapter. I'm sorry I took so long.
> 
> Never forget I love you very much. Enjoy!

The Taken Storm 

::::::: 

“She did _what_?” 

“She left him! Just like that!” 

“And he let her?” 

“You know Belle. Quiet, but unbeatable. And I suppose Gold thinks he has a better chance of winning her back if he doesn’t interfere right now. He does love her, in his own sick way, and he would never hurt her.” 

Ruby had dropped by Regina’s house to deliver the latest news about Belle leaving Gold. Just as every person Ruby had told that day, the three women were beyond shocked. 

“And what’s she gonna do now?” Emma asked. 

“Well, at the moment she’s staying with me. She needs time to figure things out, and I think she’ll be okay with me. After all, full moon is about to hit.” 

Emma rolled her eyes. At least Ruby took her condition with a sense of humour. 

Elsa’s eyes travelled between them, confused. 

“I’m a werewolf,” Ruby explained. “You know, when the full moon comes I get fur everywhere and a tail, and I growl. Stuff like that.” 

“Oh, I see. That sounds really interesting. Does it hurt?” 

Ruby paused for a moment. Elsa began to worry. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. Forgive me if I said something inappropriate.” 

“Oh, no, nothing like that. It’s just that no one had ever asked me that before. I guess it hurt a little bit, at first, but now I’m fine.” 

Elsa smiled softly. “That’s what matters.” 

“Thanks for coming by and telling us this, Ruby. Gold will now be distracted and maybe weaker. This is the perfect time to come up with something that can stop whatever he’s been doing.” 

“Yeah, probably. Oh, and Belle asked me to tell you that she would like to see Elsa. She says it’s rather important.” 

Elsa was already on her feet. “I can go right now. Would you be so kind to take me to her?” 

“Of course,” smiled Ruby. “It will be a pleasure.” 

“Allow me to go with you,” said Regina. “There’s something I need to give Belle.” 

“Uh, Regina, I don’t know if that would be the best-” 

Trust me, Red, it is. Emma, are you coming?” 

Emma shook her head in disappointment. “No. Mary Margaret just texted me and she and David are insisting that I haven’t visited in a very long time and they wanted to go. I’ll probably take Henry with me, or they’ll get worse.” She took Regina’s hand and squeezed it lightly. “But call me as soon as you’re done. We have to make sure Belle and her girl stay safe. Maybe I’ll drop by later.” 

Ruby, Elsa, and Regina left together. Regina knew that Red didn’t trust her, so she didn’t seek any conversation with her. And, anyway, the girl’s attention was somewhere else. 

“So, you’re Elsa.” 

“Yes.” 

“Belle says you’re Queen in your land.” Ruby was biting her lip. 

“Yes, I am. Arendelle.” 

“That must be really cool.” 

“Yeah, it’s rather… cool.” 

Ruby fidgeted with her hair before continuing. “You’re, like, very pretty.” 

Elsa blushed. “Thank you.” 

“And, um, is it true that you can do stuff with ice?” 

For all answer, Elsa clicked her fingers. A light snowfall began right over Ruby’s head. 

“Oh God, that’s so amazing!” Ruby gathered the snow in her hands and examined it closely. 

Elsa laughed at her new friend’s reaction. “I’m glad you like it. Not many people do.” 

“Are you serious? How can they not love it? It’s the greatest thing ever.” 

The Queen laughed again. Ruby pursed her lips. Then she took out a piece of paper and a pen. “If you ever need anything –someone to talk to, a bodyguard on a full moon night, free coffee… here’s my number. You know… just in case.” She gave Elsa the paper and took the chance to brush fingers with her. 

Regina rolled her eyes. “Don’t waste your time, wolf girl, she’s taken.” 

Ruby looked at Elsa, who smiled apologetically. And damn, it was the cutest smile ever. Ruby cursed her bad luck; this was the second time the girl she liked turned out to have someone else. _She didn’t bring anyone with her, though,_ Ruby thought. _She might feel a little lonely… and I could help…_ She’d give it a shot, she decided, maybe not everything was lost. 

They arrived to Ruby’s little house. She had just recently moved out of the inn, looking for some independence. Belle and Emma had helped her to find a comfortable place where she could start a full adult life. She was definitely comfortable, though she had her doubts as far as the ‘adult life’ part was concerned. But at least her decision had come just in time to provide Belle with a refuge away from Gold. It was a nice house, cosy, warm, and it had definitely begun to feel like a home. 

They went in and found Belle surprisingly calm. Unlike other times she’d had problems with her husband, she wasn’t crying or showing signs of being hurt. To tell the truth, Belle now looked more relaxed and more beautiful than she had in the last couple of years. She was holding her daughter in her arms, and looked entirely at peace. 

“Elsa! Thank you for coming so soon.” Belle beamed at the sight of her. Then she noticed the other Queen. “Regina. I- I didn’t know you were coming.” 

“Don’t worry, Belle, I won’t stay long. I only came to cast a protection spell.” 

“Protection spell?” 

“For you and your daughter, of course. Gold might try to do something, and Ruby only works properly three nights a month. You must be kept safe at all costs.” 

Regina lifted her hands and breathed slowly. White light shot from her palms and illuminated the entire space. The walls and objects glowed for a moment and then it all went back to normal. 

“There. No harm will come to your girl.” 

Belle didn’t quite know what to say. “That- that was very kind of you. Thank you.” She held her daughter closer to her chest. 

The expression on Regina’s face was impossible to decipher. “I am a mother too, Belle. I’ll relive you of my presence now. Take care.” 

Regina left and, after a last longing look at Elsa, so did Ruby. Belle insisted on making coffee and providing snacks for what she called some ‘serious girl talk’. While she prepared everything, Elsa got to hold the little girl in her arms. It was strange to think that the baby was Gold’s daughter –someone so small, and fragile, and pure, how? Elsa couldn’t believe there was enough good in that man to produce such a beautiful creature. The girl was a gorgeous little thing, having inherited Belle’s looks. Elsa cradled her carefully and tried to picture herself with a child of her own. How good a mother would she be? 

Her thoughts were interrupted by Belle, who carried a tray with coffee and little cakes. She and Elsa sat together on the sofa and began talking. Conversation flowed as if they’d been friends their whole life. 

“I want you to know that I absolutely have no part in what Rumple is doing to you.” 

“I would never think that, Belle, I would never accuse you. Just look at us right now, you have been so kind and sweet, so helpful. You’re going against a very powerful man, who is also your husband and the father of your child, and you’re doing it to help me.” 

“Of course. He has to see the error of his ways, he has to realize what an absurdly cruel plan he has. Do you know why he’s trying to get you?” 

“No.” 

“He wants our daughter to have your powers. He thinks it would be a great protection for her, it would give her something to fight her own battles.” 

Elsa gasped. She was still holding the child, and her grip tightened. She looked at her, and could only manage a horrified whisper. “He can’t do that. Not to her. His own daughter. He cannot.” 

Belle observed Elsa, scared now. “Is it really that bad?” 

Elsa pondered the question for a while. “I wouldn’t say it’s bad. It’s just so… difficult. People judge you all the time, they think you will hurt them with no reason, just because you can. Being so obviously stronger than everyone else doesn’t mean they’ll leave you alone, on the contrary, you become their one target because they’re afraid of you. You are considered a threat, and something not entirely human. And it _is_ hard to control the power. It relies too much on emotion to be considered safe, even with practice. It’s fickle, it’s unstable, and I keep worrying that one day it becomes too much. I don’t think I will ever fully understand it. 

“Now, as a child… well, you can imagine. You can’t figure out exactly what is going on with you, why you can do this and no one else can. You think it’s fun, until you start making mistakes. Then fear begins. That’s a terrible thing no child should ever go through.” 

“He says that we would help her deal with it. That we would show her who she is and what she can do, so that she grows up without fear.” 

Elsa just shook her head. “That won’t work. He has no idea of what he’s saying. He thinks he can guide her, how can that be, when it’s obvious he’s clueless about what this power really means? If he had the faintest inkling about it, he wouldn’t be trying to force it upon your baby. Belle, you can’t let him do it. Promise me you won’t let him. Not to her.” 

“I won’t. That’s why I got her out of the house and away from him. I don’t think it would work, either. I will make him understand we don’t need to change our daughter’s nature to protect her. She’ll have us both by her side. I will guard her with my life, and I know he can teach her many things. Maybe she has magic of her own, who knows, and then Rumple would absolutely be the best teacher she could have. All she needs is that her parents cherish her. I’m sure he will see that, in due time. But until then…” 

Elsa watched Belle with curiosity. It was obvious that, despite everything that was going on, she couldn’t find it in her to hate Gold. “Why do you love him so much? I mean, just the way you talk about him, even now.” 

Belle sighed, and there was infinite sadness in her eyes. “He had changed. He made all those promises and, you know, I believed him. When I was pregnant we made lots of great and wonderful plans. I really thought he was a different man. We had the perfect life, before he came up with this. I don’t know what happened, but I want that life back. I know he can be a good man, I’ve seen it.” 

“Are you sure it’s worth it? I mean, don’t be offended, but I’ve heard you two have a quite complicated history. He bought you in exchange for helping with your father’s war and then held you in his castle as a maid…?” 

Belle laughed. “Something like that. Love is funny and unexpected. We worked it out once, and we will do it again. But enough talk about me. What about you? Is there a special someone?” 

A pretty shade of pink coloured Elsa’s face. The twinkle in her eyes gave her away. 

“Tell me all about it.” 

“Well…her name is Anna. She’s the most perfect, beautiful, amazing girl that has ever existed.” 

Belle was smiling openly at her. She hadn’t found strange at all that Elsa was in a relationship with a girl. _Belle doesn’t judge. No one here judges. I’m getting too used to this tolerance. Who knows what will happen when I go back to Arendelle._

“How long have you been together?” 

“About a year.” 

“You really love her, don’t you?” 

“More than anything else in the world.” 

“Oh, that’s wonderful. I’m sure you will be very happy together. And for that we need to get you back to Arendelle.” Belle’s eyes were lit up with naughty joy. “Sooo, I might have been doing some research on your case, and how to help you return home.” 

“You have? Really?” 

“Yeah. I kind of borrowed some books from Rumple’s library,” she nodded at a nearby table, “and have made very useful discoveries. Of course, first we need to solve the problem with Rumple, but once that is fixed it should be relatively easy to get you back to Anna.” 

“How?” 

“There are many ways. The act itself of creating a portal isn’t that complicated, the trick is opening it into a specific world. It’s going to need some very strong magic, but if you have Anna, we can figure it out. Love is very powerful, you know. I think I’ve got the essentials, but let me keep looking, okay? I’ll call you as soon as I understand more about this.” 

“Of course. Thank you so much, Belle. I really appreciate what you’re doing.” 

“Oh, don’t mention it. It’s the right thing to do. I want us to be friends, Elsa. You’re one of the nicest people I’ve ever met, and I’m so sorry it’s happening this way. I wish I could do more.” 

“You’re doing more than enough, Belle.” Elsa hugged her. Belle’s arms around her were gentle, and Elsa nuzzled closer into the hug. “Thank you for everything… my friend.” 

**::::::**

Emma wished she hadn’t gone. She wished she could be anywhere else, fighting dragons or shooting trolls, anywhere but in the middle of a two-hour lecture from her parents. 

“Yes, Emma, we understand that this girl needs help, but does that mean you have to stay at Regina’s? Come back home.” 

“Listen to your mother, Emma, please. Why don’t you bring the girl here? She’ll be safer with us.” 

Emma groaned. “We’re not having this conversation again. It was Elsa’s choice to be there, it’s not as if I can bring her or take her around Storybrooke. These are her choices.” 

“Yeah, honey, but what if Regina is working with Gold? After all he was her teacher.” 

“She’s not! Jeez, why must you always try to find a reason to accuse her?” 

“Why must you always find a reason to excuse her?” 

Emma knew that her parents weren’t ready for the news concerning the new status of her relationship with Regina. Mary Margaret would probably never be. And part of Emma secretly hoped she wouldn’t have to be the one who made the announcement. _Let Regina be the adult here and tell the news. After all, she has experience in killing Mary Margaret._

“Because I know her, better than any of you. She’s capable of doing good. I’ve seen it. Everyone in this town is so determined to think otherwise that they’ll never be able to open their heads. I want to give her a chance, for Henry. It’s easier for him to be in one place instead of getting tossed back and forth between mothers. I want him to have a stable life.” 

“But does she treat you well?” 

“David, come on, am I five? I know how to make myself respected.” She sighed in exasperation. “And yes, she’s ‘treating me well’. She feeds me, doesn’t make me sleep on the floor, takes me out for a walk every day, that kind of stuff.” 

“Emma.” 

“Mary Margaret, just don’t. Don’t, ok? I can handle this. I will do what I consider best for the situation, and in the current situation the best is to be in good terms with Regina. As to Elsa, she’s free and she will decide for herself. She’s very happy where she is. Please don’t go try to convince her otherwise. She’s already got a lot to deal with.” 

“Emma, we tell you this because we love you, and we’re concerned about your safety. Promise you will call us if you need anything, ok?” 

“Yes, David, I promise. I’ll visit more often.” 

“That’s all we’re asking, honey. We love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Emma left her parents’ house feeling exhausted. They were very nice when they wanted, but did they have to whine so much? She would have loved to share this new stage of her life with them, the new and thrilling path she was exploring with Regina, but she was certain they wouldn’t understand it, and knowing that saddened her deeply. It looked as if she’d never be able to have everyone she loved, everything she wanted. 

The sight of the big white house was comforting. Its walls were as strong as the woman who had built them. In that house, Emma knew, she would always be protected. 

“Regina, I’m home!” 

“I’m in the kitchen.” 

Emma followed the voice and encountered the pleasant surprise of Madam Mayor wearing an apron and preparing a tray for the oven. Emma sneaked her hands around Regina’s waist. 

“What are you cooking?” 

“I’m making you bear claws.” 

The Saviour’s face lit up. “What? Bear claws? For me?” 

“Yes. I figured that after visiting your parents you’d need some comfort food.” 

Emma kissed her cheek. “You’re the best.” 

Regina took the tray in her hands and Emma promptly opened the oven door for her. The bear claws went straight in and while they were ready Emma poured apple cider for both of them. 

“Where’s Elsa?” 

“Upstairs. Turns out she’s a bookworm, and since she visited Belle today…” Regina and Emma exchanged knowing looks. 

“And Henry?” 

“He asked permission to go out with some friends. Though it’s a school night I thought it would be good for him.” 

Emma nodded. “Kid’s got a lot on his back all the time. Well, that leaves you and me.” 

They sat on the sofa and cuddled closely. For Regina, this kind of closeness was still very new and strange, but she couldn’t say she was complaining. Emma’s body felt warm and soft when pressed against her own. 

“Emma?” 

“Hm?” 

“I’ve been thinking… would you like to, um, move in? Permanently.” 

“What?” 

“I … I would like you to live here. With me. With us. Henry already has his room here, and all this going from house to house, your turn, my turn, it’s tiring. I believe you have enjoyed yourself these days that you’ve spent here, so… I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t continue this situation.” 

“ _Situation_?” 

“This… relationship. Our relationship. I think we could take that step now. If it doesn’t seem too hurried for you, that is. I understand this isn’t the normal way to do things.” 

Emma patted Regina’s hand reassuringly. “Don’t worry about it. There’s nothing normal about us. I’ve had a great time staying here with you and Henry. I’ve seen a lot, learned a lot, and I even feel I’m a better person. I’d never felt this good before.” She squeezed Regina’s hand gently. “I think we can really make it work, Regina, I really do. So yeah, I wanna move in. Permanently.” 

Regina smiled. Slowly, carefully, she touched Emma’s cheek with the back of her fingers. She leaned forward. So did Emma. They kissed, soft lips touching each other with delicacy. Then, Emma put her arms around her Queen and hugged her tightly. 

“Let’s go check on my bear claws.” 

**:::::::**

Just like Regina had said, Elsa was in her room checking the book Belle had lent her. It was a novel, pure fiction to take her mind out of her own absurd, messy life. The horrors of war had just begun to hit Scarlett O’Hara’s life when Elsa heard something outside her window. 

She got up and checked, but found nothing. She was just about to go back to bed and keep reading when she noticed the shadow on the wall. Tendrils of smoke began to surround it, until a heavy purple cloud pulsed and spun. Then it vanished, and the man smirked. 

“Hello, Elsa.” 

Gold! Elsa raised her hand, but his reflexes were quicker. A flick of his hand and she was on the floor, out of breath. Another flick, and the room trembled lightly. The air had changed, he must have cast some of his black magic. She knew she wouldn’t be heard. 

“What do you want?” she cried, trying to get up. “What else do you want from me?” 

He knocked her down again. “Oh no, you don’t get to ask anything. You and I, dearie, we need to talk.” 

The last thing Elsa remembered seeing was Gold taking out a pair of gloves.


	14. The Trapped Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finallyyyyy! New chapter! Thank you so much for your patience, it’s been really busy over here. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I promise the next update won’t take as absurdly long as this one.
> 
> XOXO

****

:::::::

The Trapped Storm

::::::::

It was very dark. The grip of the manacles around her wrists was tight and firm. She couldn’t hear guards outside her cell, but she was sure they must be somewhere nearby. _Anna. Where is Anna? I have to find her._ She felt drowsy, as if under the effects of some drug or potion. 

She felt a hand touching her head. He was back. 

“Hans…” she managed. “Hans, please, don’t.” 

“Ah, going down Memory Lane, aren’t we, dearie?” 

Oh. She remembered. This wasn’t Hans. This wasn’t Arendelle. Anna was probably safe, somewhere in the castle. 

Elsa breathed in relief. She opened her eyes little by little. 

The hand-cages fastened to her manacles were made of some smooth, flawless steel. They didn’t feel like they could be shattered like the ones Hans had used. She was lying on the floor of what seemed to be a cellar or a vault, surrounded by tables with various flasks, boxes, and other strange pieces. 

Elsa looked up. Gold was observing her with amused eyes. Something was wrong with him: his skin was covered in what looked like scales –small, glossy particles were incrusted on his face and hands. The dim lights in the room reflected off the particles. 

“Hello, love,” Gold greeted her. His voice had changed –it was high, a sing-song tune. 

“What is this place? Why did you bring me here?” The words felt foreign and dry in Elsa’s lips. He’d definitely given her something to make her feel like this. 

He smirked, mockingly. “Didn’t I tell you before? You don’t get to ask the questions here, darling. In this place you’re no queen.” 

Gold started to walk around her, slowly, watching her movements. Elsa realized her chains weren’t long enough to allow her to stand, and she decided not to give him the pleasure of seeing her struggle. Instead, she sat comfortably on the ground and stared back defiantly. He seemed amused by her actions. 

“So, you were having a little flashback,” he continued, enjoying every word. “Yes, yes, this is exactly what he did to you. Your sister’s fiancé, Hans.” Gold bent forward and stroked her face. “He too had you all locked up and chained. But he also did something else. He touched you, didn’t he, he touched you to his heart’s content and almost raped you right there and then." 

Elsa said nothing, and for the first time averted Gold’s eyes. Even hearing about it was living through it again, feeling his hands on her body, hearing his words in her ears, and he knew it. A smirk appeared on his face. 

Her body tensed, fierce. “If you know so much about that then you surely know what I did to him.” 

“Of course. That was quite a trick from you. Oh, if the good people of Arendelle knew what their queen is capable of. And then… what about those two men in your palace, the guards?” 

That did get a stronger reaction from Elsa. “They were trying to kill me!” 

“I know that. But it doesn’t change the fact that you pushed one off a cliff and impaled the other in your ice spikes. What would your people say about that? What would Anna say?” 

“Anna would understand. Anna has always supported me.” 

“Then why haven’t you told her?” 

No answer came from Elsa’s lips. Gold smiled again. 

“Of course.” 

Elsa breathed heavily, trying to control the rage inside her. She could take any comment, attack, offense, but the simple mention of Anna by a creature like Gold made her burn. He grinned as he watched her slowly start to tremble with anger. 

“Look at you,” he said. “That little sister of yours is the love of your life. What do you think they’ll do to her when they find out she sleeps with you? When someone finally hears her screaming in your bed? Homosexuality _and_ incest, they could kill you both. Or maybe they’ll just have her executed, and make you marry some king from another land, take your throne and give it to him. How does that sound, Elsa?” 

She felt icy energy at her fingertips, waiting to explode, wanting to explode, and cruelly restrained by the steel cases. She gritted her teeth and glared at Gold. He giggled. 

Gold continued observing her a little longer. Then, he bent down towards her. } 

He caressed Elsa’s cheek with the back of his fingers. "Well, you’re a pretty thing, aren’t you?” She shook him off. He laughed. “Don’t worry, I don’t see you that way. I was merely… stating a fact. You are probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. How does it feel like, to be so desired? Men’s eyes follow you wherever you go, they think of you, fantasize about you. Hans was going crazy because of you, oh, he wanted you so much.” He arched an eyebrow. Elsa wanted to throw up. Then Gold waved his hand dismissively. “But not me, dearie. Blondes are not my type. I only love one woman. A woman who, thanks to you, is gone." 

Elsa was almost grateful for the change of topic. "I did nothing, Gold. It was you and your actions that scared Belle away." 

“You turned her against me. You and your little game of playing the innocent girl with her. I don’t know what you did, but you will pay for that.” 

Gold’s voice had lost its mockery, and had turned darker, deeper, menacing. His eyes were glowing with anger. 

Elsa continued her defence. “I didn’t tell her anything, except what was really happening: that you’re trying to steal my powers and maybe kill me in the process. Who do you think your wife is? She can have opinions of her own, she doesn’t need me to convince her of anything. All she needed was the facts, and she understood what a monstrosity this whole thing is. I did nothing else.” 

“It’s your fault,” Gold insisted. 

“Listen to yourself, Gold, that’s nonsense. Look around, see what you’re doing. How can you expect anyone to love and support you after this? And think about the baby, she has to protect her baby!” 

"It’s your fault! It’s all your fault! She’s gone, they’re both gone, and all because of you!" 

Gold was screaming now, and raised his arm as he did. Instinctively, Elsa curled up into herself, expecting a blow. However, he didn’t strike her, and so she spoke up. 

“How can any of this be my fault? I never asked to come here! I was happy in Arendelle, living with my family, my people, my powers. It was you who essentially kidnapped me and brought me to this place.” 

“Shut up!” 

“All I’ve done so far is try to stay alive!” 

“Shut up!” 

“I never tried to do anything against you, I didn’t even know you existed. What you have lost, Gold, is only because of you. If you hadn’t attacked me you would still have your family. Whether you lose Belle and your daughter for good, or you get them back, is entirely out of my control.” 

He was screaming at her before she could finish. “Shut up! Who do you think you are? I don’t want to hear your little voice anymore. We’re going to deal with this, and we’ll do it my way.” 

Gold waved his hand and Elsa found herself sitting on a chair. The chains connected to her wrists were now wrapped several times around her body. She had just enough room to breathe, and even that proved difficult. 

“You’re scared of me, Gold,” she said as she felt the metal dig into her skin. A smile spread across her lips. “Why? Aren’t you the Dark One, almighty, powerful beyond imagination, with greatness above all others? What can a simple girl like me represent to someone like you?” 

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?” 

“I will when you admit that you’re scared of me.” 

He made a face. “What? Of course not, how could I be scared of you? You’re a child!” 

But Elsa was the one smirking now. “Yes you are. You’re so scared of me that you won’t even talk to me if I’m not tied up and chained. You fear me and you fear my power. You want to understand us, but you can’t, and that’s why you want to steal it away from me, because you fear all the things I could do if I chose to.” 

There was no answer from Gold, and for a minute they stared at each other with defiance. Then Elsa spoke again, softly this time. 

“What did I do to you? Why do you want to kill me so bad?” 

“Oh, no, I don’t want to kill you. It is a possibility, but it would be very unfortunate. You are quite valuable, Elsa, killing you would be a waste.” 

“After you’ve taken my powers you will kill me.” 

Gold sighed, exasperated. “I’ve told you, no. Your ice powers are not the only thing that makes you relevant, dearie. You are a child of True Love, and you are also one half of a True Love relationship yourself, due to your, ah, little games with your sister. Twice a channel of True Love, and with so much magic in your veins that just to think of it… You’re a gold mine, girl, and now you will be at my service.” 

“Never.” 

Gold walked slowly towards her. Elsa fought to retain her composure as his eyes turned dark and greedy. 

He cupped her face. “Never?” 

His fingers dug into her hair, and he pulled, raising her head. Their faces were millimeters away. 

“You still don’t understand, do you? I’m not asking you, I’m just letting you know what’s going to happen. I am in charge here. Look at you. How exactly do you plan to fight me?” 

They both knew that tied, chained, and with her hands encased, there was nothing she would be able to do. The chains around her tightened. He beamed. 

“Now let’s get started.”


	15. The Overwhelming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! We’re nearing the end of this adventure, and I want to thank you all for your patience and support. It’s been amazing to share this story with you, truly amazing. I love you. Enjoy!

**The Overwhelming Storm**

::::::::::::: 

“Wake up, dearie.” 

Elsa was awake, but refused to open her eyes. Nothing had changed since the last time she had been conscious: she was still firmly chained to the chair, in that basement, with Gold walking around her. His crocodile eyes watched her, calculating and mocking. There was no reason to acknowledge any of that. However, when Gold splashed her with water she had to react. 

He clapped his hands enthusiastically. “Rise and shine, ice princess, we have a lot to do today!” 

Elsa was unnerved by his attitude. “So, have you made up your mind yet?” she asked coldly. “Will you kill me?” 

Gold grinned. “You know, darling, considering that you’re the one who’s imprisoned and chained and essentially defenceless, you’re quite spirited. I must say I’m impressed.” 

He cupped her face, and the gesture was almost affectionate. “Poor dearest child, too beautiful, too intelligent, and too powerful for your own good. Don’t worry, it will be over soon. And no, I tell you again, I will not kill you. You’re more fun to have around alive.” 

Gold went to a nearby table and returned with a glass. “Here, have some water.” 

He put the glass to her lips, holding the back of her head so that she could have easier access. She took a tentative sip, and immediately spat it. “This water has drugs,” she said, after tasting the bitterness in her mouth. 

He rolled his eyes. “Of course it does. Drugs help to keep you under control. You’re going to take what I give you and you’re going to like it. It’s this or nothing at all, you decide.” 

Elsa looked between the glass and Gold, several times. Then she turned her head to the other side. Gold waved the glass in front of her. She let her head fall down and sighed almost imperceptibly. She turned back to face him. He allowed himself a little laugh before pressing the glass to her lips again. This time she emptied it. 

“Good girl,” he cooed soothingly. “Let’s continue with today’s agenda.” 

::::::::::: 

“She’s gone.” Emma Swan hated to admit this fact, but after searching the entire house and its surroundings there was no other possible answer. 

Well, maybe there was. “Better said, she was taken. She wouldn’t have left just like that.” 

“That’s true,” Regina agreed. “She was taken. The entire place reeks of dark magic. This is Rumpelstiltskin’s doing. Who knows what he might be doing with her right now.” 

Regina groaned and closed her eyes. How stupid of her, how very stupid of her to leave Elsa unattended. Now she was in Gold’s hands, and from there it could lead anywhere. _She might be dead already. I failed her. How could I? She counted on me to help her, to keep her safe, to protect her. And now I’ve practically handed her to that bastard._

“Should I call reinforcements?” Emma asked, phone already in her hand. “I could have Ruby trace her.” 

Emma’s voice took Regina back to the present. “Not yet. The fewer people we can bring into this, the better. Where’s Henry?” 

Emma groaned. “Oh shit, Henry! He’s at school! Should I have him come home?” 

“Yes, do that. If it’s true that Gold has Elsa, we should keep Henry safe. I doubt Gold would go after him, but I won’t take any risks with our son. Let’s call Belle, too, so that she’s alert and can keep an eye on any news. If Gold contacts someone, it would be her.” 

“I’ll call her. You go get Henry, I’d feel better if he’s with you and your magic. 

“Wait… Regina, what about that spell with the funny globe that if you put a drop of blood on it the thing tells you where everyone who shares your bloodline is?” 

“What about it?” 

“Henry is Gold’s grandson. He could help us track him down. We could find out where Gold is, and therefore where he’s keeping Elsa!” 

Regina nodded slowly, seeing the point of Emma’s plan. Yet, she was a mother, and she worried. “But to use Henry’s blood…” 

“It would only be a little drop, and it would make him feel like the hero he always wants to be. It’s either that, or using Belle’s daughter, or figuring out this whole thing the old way, with clues and deductions and Sherlock Holmes.” 

Regina couldn’t help a smile. Leave it to her Emma to find a way to always make things brighter. Henry was Emma’s son, too, and Emma would know better than to risk him. It was true, their boy would enjoy the hero feeling. 

“Alright, then. We’ll get Henry and he will help us. Let’s find Elsa.” 

::::::::: 

The drugs Gold had given her in the water were casting their effects. Though still awake and aware of everything going on, Elsa felt drowsy, her limbs heavy and her mind clouded. She knew that even if he unchained her in that moment, she wouldn’t be able to fight at all. 

Gold, meanwhile, was busy at work, mixing ingredients, reading stuff, and writing who knew what. Sometimes he would stop and go back to Elsa, to examine her. He would check the shape of her face, the shade of her skin, the ever-dimming shine of her eyes. He would even ask her questions, mostly about her powers, and take copious notes. She didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, but he seemed to be finding it. Gold looked extraordinarily pleased with himself. 

“Oh, this is all so wonderful. It’s going better than I expected. Just a couple more things. Let’s see, Goldilocks…” He unbraided her hair and admired it. “Yes, yes, very nice indeed. I won’t have to take that much.” Having said that, he produced a pair of scissors and cut a small piece. “Such pretty hair…” he whispered as he placed the hair inside a little box. “Anna likes it, doesn’t she? She loves how long and shiny it is. She loves to pull on it while you… well, while you _pleasure_ her.” 

“Stop talking about Anna,” Elsa said through gritted teeth. “You don’t deserve to mention her.” 

“Ah, getting angry, aren’t we? So you don’t like my talking about your sister. And how exactly do you mean to stop me?” 

“Shut up, crocodile. At least Anna has never abandoned me.” 

Suddenly, Gold stopped smirking. He went back to dark, grabbed a handful of Elsa’s hair, and pulled harshly to move her head up. His eyes had a demonic gleam. 

“You stupid child,” he hissed. “Don’t you realize you are completely in my power? Don’t you see that I could do anything I want to you, and there’s no one to stop it. I could kill you, I could give you unspeakable pain. I could make you suffer the way you actually deserve. Right now you are my little lab rat, but you could just as easily be a corpse. So be quiet and be smart, and I might let you out of here alive and relatively unscathed.” 

He went back to his table and looked around. 

“Now, we’ll just need a little blood. Just a little bit.” 

He pulled an artefact from his box. It looked like a small vial, with a needle at the tip. 

“What is that?” she asked, managing to hide her fear. 

“Oh, yes, I suppose you’re not familiar with syringes. Like I said, we’ll need a little of your blood. I guess you prefer the syringe to this,” he held up a blade. 

He freed one of her arms from the chains and pulled up her sleeve. Elsa watched him prepare everything with growing horror. Finally, he inserted the needle. 

“Ah!” she yelped softly. 

“Quiet, girl. This is nothing.” 

When the syringe was full he removed it and disinfected the area on Elsa’s arm, then went to deposit the blood inside a vial. Elsa was grateful for that, because that way he couldn’t see her fighting tears. The exposure, the humiliation, it was too much. She had been reduced to an object, a thing to play with and examine without restraint. What had been his words? A lab rat. Completely alone, at the mercy of a madman. 

He turned around and their eyes met. He smiled at her. 

Elsa fainted. 

::::::::::: 

Princess Anna of Arendelle was exhausted, and starting to panic. 

These weeks without Elsa Anna had run the country by herself, and ruling was starting to take its toll on her. She finally understood how Elsa felt, how much effort she had to do to keep the nation afloat, and regretted every time she had complained about Elsa’s schedule. It was not a choice; it was the only way to survive. Anna was paler, got tired more easily, and was now beginning to experience dizziness. 

Only one person could listen to Anna and understand the exact dimension of her problems. 

“Kristoff, where is she?” 

“I’m sure she’s safe. Wherever your sister is, she’s definitely kicking butt.” 

In an outbreak of desperation, Anna had told Kristoff everything. Everything. The exact nature of her relationship with Elsa, their feelings for each other, and the full extent of forbidden things they were doing. If Kristoff had been any other person he would have accused them, turned them in, or at the very least been angry because his plans to marry Anna had come undone due to Elsa’s jealousy. But Kristoff was a gift from the gods. 

“Listen, Anna. You love Elsa, and Elsa loves you. That alone will be enough to keep her strong so that she can come back to you. That love you have… well, there’s nothing like it. Didn’t it save your life once?” 

“Yes,” Anna admitted grudgingly. 

“There you go. This time it will save hers.” 

Kristoff hugged her and for a moment Anna allowed herself to be comforted. He held her tight and continued talking. 

“Now, now, what am I going to tell Elsa when she comes home and sees you like this? I mean, have you slept at all this week? You do know I’m held directly responsible for anything that happens to you, right? She’s gonna kill me!” 

But Anna’s worries were much too big to be calmed by Kristoff’s sweet attempts at humour. She simply sighed, hopeless. 

“Please, Anna, at least eat something.” 

Anna shook her head. “I’m not feeling well.” 

“You said that yesterday. And the day before. Anna, please.” 

Yet nothing could cheer the Princess. Her health was declining, and her heart was broken. One morning she woke up with an unexpected, unexplainable chill. Without further wait, she galloped all the way to the trolls. 

“Grand Pabbie!” she called. “Grand Pabbie, please, help me. I don’t know what to do anymore.” 

Not long after that, the troll king rolled to her side. Mercifully, there were no other companions to be seen. Anna loved them, but she simply wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone else. With the comfort of privacy, she allowed herself to fall to her knees and begin to sob. 

“I don’t know what to do,” she repeated. 

Grand Pabbie waited until Anna was calmer, simply patting her head in a soothing manner. Eventually the crying stopped. 

“My sister…” 

Grand Pabbie wiped the tears off her cheeks. “I know, little one. You love her.” 

Their eyes met, and Anna knew he didn’t only mean sisterly love. She nodded. 

“I don’t know where she is, I don’t know what’s happening to her. Do you know, Grand Pabbie?” 

“Unfortunately yes. Listen, Anna. Your sister is in grave danger. There is nothing you can do to help her; the outcome of this relies on her strength. Anything you try right now would only put her in greater risk. But don’t fret, she’s brave and smart, she’ll take good care of her own wellbeing. Besides, you shouldn’t strain yourself, either, given your condition.” 

“What condition?” asked Anna, now more confused. 

Grand Pabbie’s smile was gentle. 

“My dear child, have you not realized?” 

He pressed his hand over her stomach with paternal tenderness. 

“It’s a blessing, Anna.” 

It took Anna a full minute to understand. 

“W-wait, wh-what? What? Nononono, I can’t be- I mean, don’t you, uh, need to, um, have a guy for that? I mean, I’ve never- well, I _have_ , but only with my sis- with Els-” 

Grand Pabbie cut her, and proceeded to explain calmly. “Your sister is more powerful than even she imagines. Combined with you, with the love you have for each other, you have managed to produce this miracle. That’s what I mean when I say that the only way to help Elsa is through herself. She can do so much more than she thinks, so much more. But remember, you should let her follow her own path. It’s the only way you can both survive.” 

“But what is going on!?” Anna cried. “Why won’t you tell me what’s happening to her, what she’s going through? Maybe there is something I can do for her, but how can I know if I have no idea about it?” 

“Because… oh, Anna, because you can be so reckless sometimes! If you knew everything, you would already be on a horse, racing directly into the unknown. You have good intentions, but until you learn not to be so impulsive Kristoff and I will have to keep you here. Don’t be scared, sweet girl, and don’t hate us for protecting you. Right now your only concern should be the new life growing inside you. Protect it, treasure it. That’s the most and the best you can do for your sister. She will appreciate that more than anything. This magic is more special than any other in the world. This is the fruit of your True Love, beautiful beyond compare. Don’t put yourself in any danger, Anna, please. Elsa will be fine. She’ll make it.” 

::::::::::: 

“Shh, shh, careful, princess.” 

Elsa was conscious again. Gold’s caring words and touch crashed horribly with everything else going on between them. 

“You were out for a couple of hours, but you’re fine now. Here, drink.” He presented her with another glass. 

Elsa shook her head feebly. No matter how thirsty she felt, it wasn’t worth feeling so awfully incapacitated. 

“This one is clean, I promise.” 

Elsa tasted the water. It _was_ clean. She gave in to her thirst. 

“How long will you continue with this?” she asked, trying to keep the desperation from showing in her voice. “What else are you going to do to me?” Elsa looked around, noticed every artefact Gold kept stored in that place. The possibilities were endless. 

“Now… whatever should I do to you now?” He looked her up and down, as if seriously considering the question. Elsa felt a chill down her spine. “Nah, I think I’m done with you. It’s just a matter of time. Shouldn’t take too long. Just one last little thing.” 

Gold pulled out something out of a box and showed it to Elsa. It was the ice earrings, the ones she had so foolishly given him when she thought she could trust him. All his spells and dark magic had originated there. Now, the earrings were gleaming with some strange light that came from the inside. The light palpitated like a heartbeat. Carefully, Gold put the enchanted jewellery on Elsa’s ears. 

“Ah, perfect. Now you can even be unchained! Would you like that?” 

With that, Gold dissolved the iron around Elsa’s body. Now weak, she fell onto the floor, and barely managed to catch herself before hitting her face. She moved cautiously, feeling the burn of her sore muscles and the bruises on her skin from the chains. 

Gold knelt to her level and removed the steel cases from her hands. Delicately, tenderly even, he massaged her wrists and palms. 

“There, there, it’s not so bad, is it?” 

“Why did you unchain me? Am I free now?” 

“Almost. Probably by nightfall. Like I’ve said, it shouldn’t take too long.” 

“What shouldn’t take long? What are you doing now?” 

“Well, sweetheart, just look at your hair.” 

He took a mirror from the table and handed it to her. When she saw her reflection, she gasped and let it fall. She put her hands on her head and her face slowly filled with horror. 

“No…” she whispered. “It’s turning…” 

“Brown, yes. The colour of your mother’s hair. The colour your hair would be if you didn’t have powers. Which you won’t, soon. Such a pretty brown, it suits your eyes marvellously. Just think, dearie, in less than twenty-four hours you will go back to your land and your lover, and never again will you have to worry about people calling you a monster or hunting you down. You’ll be a normal girl, forever.” 

He rose and smiled, evidently pleased with himself. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to do. When your hair turns completely brown I will let you go. In the meantime, feel free to walk around, help yourself to those snacks over there, read a book, whatever you wish. Or, of course, you could try to get up… if you can.” 

With one last giggle he turned to work. Still too weak, Elsa watched him from the floor, as he opened the vial with her blood and placed a single drop on a flat piece of plastic, then put it under some big lens to observe it. 

So he thought her harmless now that she didn’t have her powers. To him, her personal value was directly related to how she could serve, what she could do. He hadn’t cared enough for her during his spying to notice the lessons of archery, sword fighting, wrestling, and strategy her father had given her every night while she grew up. 

_People will try to hurt you when they see what you can do. Learn to fight them. Get on your feet, Elsa._

She felt so small… But her father’s voice rang in her ears. 

_Get on your feet, Elsa._

She got on her feet. 

_Calculate your steps, move carefully._

She walked towards Gold, moving silently. 

_Everyone has weaknesses. Find theirs. And do not underestimate their strengths._

Gold had his back to her, hadn’t even seen her move, he was humming to himself, and he already considered her thoroughly defeated. But he had magic, knew the place, knew the use of every object he possessed, and had been studying her for a long time. 

_Do the same for yourself. Be aware of your own limitations, but also of your strengths._

She hadn’t eaten in about two days, she had slept terribly, she had been drugged and had lost blood, she had lost her ice powers. But she had spent thirteen years learning how to behave without her powers, shutting them, and her father wouldn’t let her use them when training; she was being immensely underestimated and had surprise on her side. 

_One last thing. Trust yourself, darling. You’re the strongest, bravest, smartest girl I’ve ever met. I’m proud of you, and I love you. Never forget that._

She reached for the knife.


	16. The Saving Storm

** The Saving Storm **

**:::::::::::::**

“Elsa, put that down.”

“No.”

“Elsa, please, put that down and let’s talk calmly.”

Quite a change of attitude in Gold now that the power had switched hands. His main goal now seemed to be to appease Elsa. If a simple knife could make him so nervous, Elsa thought, he couldn’t be much of a Dark One.

“There’s nothing for us to talk about. Not after everything you just did to me.”

Elsa held firmly to the knife, pointing it at Gold. Long and sharp, the blade would have been quite intimidating for anyone less trained than she was.

“I have killed before, and I won’t hesitate to do it again. I don’t know how many times a demon like you needs to be killed, but so help me, I will find out.”

Gold didn’t make a move. He assessed her, had to revaluate the girl in front of him now that she was someone completely new.

Still pointing the knife at him, Elsa went to the table and grabbed the vials that contained her blood. She smashed them against the floor. Gold watched in horror as part of the blood gleamed faintly when it came in contact with her bare foot. Elsa didn’t notice, caught up as she was in her anger. There wasn’t much she could do about the hair he had cut, but she was able to grab it anyway.

“Let’s see,” she continued. “Whatever shall I do with you now? Should I experiment on you like you’ve done with me? What else were you planning to do, cut me open?”

“No, Elsa. I wanted to know what you are. You’re fascinating, your powers, you’re magnificent.”

“What else?”

“I… I don’t understand you, or your magic. And I am the master of magic. I need to get to the bottom of whatever it is you can do.”

Gold’s teeth gritted when he spoke, as if he was speaking against his will. Delighted, Elsa decided to push him further.

“You are trying to steal my magic for your daughter. How can you possibly want this for her? Do you want to curse her so that years from now someone else kidnaps her and toys with her to his pleasure? Do you want what you’re doing to me, done to her?”

His eyes burned. “Of course not. I want to protect her, I want to give her tools to defend herself. I lost a son once, I will not risk losing her. She would be in no danger. I love her. No one will ever harm her.”

“How can you possibly say that, when you’re living proof that there _is_ danger and harm for people like me? Believe me, you’re not the only madman out there, and one of the others will get your daughter.”

“Stop talking about her!” he screamed. Every word out his mouth seemed to pain him, seemed to be spoken against his will. Why was he telling her all that, then? He looked more tormented by the second. Her own anger –at him, at her life, at the destiny that was being imposed on that little girl, was growing at an alarming rate.

Gold spoke again, in a last attempt to persuade Elsa. “Elsa, you’re not like this. Don’t act like a monster when you know you’re not such a thing.”

Elsa had dealt with that sort of comments ever since she could remember, even from her parents. Don’t be this, don’t be that. You’re this, you’re not that, you should become this. Years and years of absorbing those comments and keeping the hurt to herself. And then she realized she couldn’t handle it anymore. She exploded.

“Who the fuck does everyone think I am?” she screamed. “Some stupid little girl with whom everybody can do as they please? A tool? A source of embarrassment?” She thought of Hans and Hook, observing and touching her like a mere object of pleasure. “A fucking sex toy? The perfect girl who will shut her mouth and let everyone play with her? A lab rat, a thing to examine? I’m done. I’m so done with all this bullshit. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle!”

She breathed deeply. She had never used swearwords before. It felt so good.

“I am the Queen,” she repeated. “I am the Queen and nobody can take that away. I am the Queen.”

Elsa noticed there was a buzzing in her head. Paying more attention, she realized it was in her ears. The earrings. She perceived how the buzzing spread, how it began to tingle inside her veins. The knife felt hot in her hand. Focusing on it, she realized tendrils of frost had begun to spread around the handle. She allowed herself one second to smile before delivering a final blow.

“Do you want my power? Do you really, really want my power? Here! Have it!”

Elsa stomped her foot and the floor around it froze in the shape of her snowflake. Ice continued growing from each of the peaks, creeping up the walls and ceiling, covering the flasks and bottles until they shattered. Gold watched in horror as the ice glowed red, the potions glowed in a thousand different colours spilled all over the room, and Elsa’s eyes glowed with power completely, absolutely inhuman. She smiled again, and this time it was terrifying.

As a last resort, Gold tried to overpower her physically. After all, it was a full grown man against a woman-child he’d been hurting for two days.

But he was wrong. He jumped at her and met a strong, supple body. She was tall, her muscles were toned, and she had had plenty of chances to perfect her survival instinct. Elsa would not go down without a fight.

They rolled on the floor, all pretensions gone now. He reached straight for her wrist, the hand that held the knife, and tried to make her release it. But Elsa was quicker, and dug her knee into his stomach. With a groan, he let her go.

She ran to the door; he’d been so sure of his success that he hadn’t even locked it. He ran after her, but she continued holding on to the knife.

“Stay away!”

Elsa went up the stairs and burst out the place. She noticed she was leaving a trail of ice behind, and refocused so that he couldn’t follow her steps. She continued running, trying to remember the way to Regina’s house. It took her a moment to orient herself –she had been in the basement of Gold’s shop.

She crashed against someone and they both almost fell to the ground. He caught her on time. Hook.

“Elsa! Who are you running from?”

“Gold. He had me imprisoned – I just escaped – he’s after me.” Indeed, someone was getting closer.

“Run. I’ll hold him for you. He owes me.”

“But-”

“Go!”

Elsa reassumed her running. Behind her, sounds of wrestling began.

She ran around Storybrooke, relying on the same instinct that held her together the night her palace was attacked. She knew that as soon as she reached Regina’s house she would be safe.

Sooner than expected, Elsa found the manor.  She began pounding the door.

“Regina! Regina!”

The door opened. It was Regina herself, thank the gods.

“Elsa! Oh, no what happened? Are you hurt? Come inside, you’ll be safe. Elsa, I’m so sorry.” Regina hugged her.

The smell of apples immediately made Elsa’s world good again. Elsa could barely breathe, but relief gave her strength. “Don’t say that, it wasn’t your fault.”

“Gold?”

“Yes.”

“It’s over now,” Regina soothed, still hugging her. “Forgive me. I should have protected you, I should have kept you safe.”

“No one could have imagined what he was planning. He’s a monster.”

“That he is,” the Mayor agreed bitterly. “But what matters is that you’re here now, and I swear this time I will protect you with my life if necessary.”

 “There’s a search party out there,” Regina continued. “Not very effective, I’m afraid. Emma insisted I should stay here taking care of Henry, because she didn’t want him to go anywhere but wouldn’t let him stay alone. She’s with the wolf girl.”

Henry came downstairs. Elsa had never interacted much with the boy, but she was incredibly fond of him.

“You’re here!” he exclaimed. “I knew you would make it. Did you freeze him?”

Elsa smiled. “More or less.”

“What happened to your hair?”

Elsa checked her reflection. The silver was coming back slowly, and so her head was a mess of brown and blond patches.

“Oh no, it looks so terrible!”

“No, it doesn’t,” Henry reassured her. “You’ll always be super pretty.”

Elsa laughed and Regina looked at her son with adoration.

“Call your mom. Tell her we’ve got Elsa.” Then she addressed the girl. “Look at you. God knows what that monster did to you. Go upstairs and take a shower, in the meantime I’ll get you something to eat. Then you will tell me everything and that imp will wish he was never born.”

Elsa did as told, and when she returned Emma was already home.

“Ruby is with Belle,” she said. “Apparently the baby wasn’t feeling well, but she’s better now.”

The three women sat together. Elsa didn’t have any major injuries other than bruises, and since as her hair recovered so did her whole body, she required no major medical attention. Still, Regina did sprinkle her glass of apple cider with some leftover pixie dust from Blue. Little by little Elsa felt strong to tell her story.

“Well, that’s it, kid,” Emma declared when she heard about the blood. She took out her gun and began to prepare it.  “He’s gonna get what he deserves, right now.”

Elsa stopped her. “No, wait, there must be a better way. Hey… what is that?”

“It’s a gun, Elsa. No, careful, don’t touch it! It’s loaded. Loaded means it has these little things inside that fly at super speed and get inside you. Elsa! If you pull this one here you’re done.”

“Oh, I see… Can you teach me to use it?”

Emma rolled her eyes and Regina sighed. Then the Mayor noticed the thing in the back pocket of Elsa’s jeans.

“What’s that in your pocket?”

“Wh- ah, this. It’s a knife I grabbed from Gold’s table. It was the only thing I could get to defend myself.”

 _Jesus,_ thought Emma, _she put a bare knife in her jeans pocket. How more badass can she be?_

Elsa took it out and handed it to Regina and Emma.

“It kind of scared him when he saw I had it. Look, he even wrote his name on it. Maybe I should start making personalized snowflakes.”

But Emma and Regina had changed completely. Their faces were a combination of shock and wonder.

“Elsa…” murmured Emma softly. “You’ve got his dagger.”

The dagger rested on Regina’s palms. She stared at it wide-eyed.

Elsa was baffled by their reactions. “His dagger? What does that mean?”

“It means you control him now. This thing, Elsa, is what makes him who he is, it makes him the Dark One. This dagger holds all of his magic. You took the greatest concentration of his power, and now he’s bound to you. Elsa, you’re his mistress now!”

Emma began to laugh. Soon, Regina had joined her. The lives of hundreds, thousands of people, were all about finding the dagger to control Rumpelstiltskin. They had crossed oceans, lands, realms, searching for it. Wars had been started over that dagger. And now Elsa had simply grabbed it off the table and put it in her pocket.

Regina looked at it carefully, still not quite believing what she had. “I suppose he was going to use it for some magic with you and that’s why he was keeping it handy. Whatever he was planning, it was big.”

“So what do we do with it now?” Elsa asked.

“We don’t have much time,” answered Regina. “I don’t think Hook was able to hold him for too long, and then he’ll be back for you. Even without his dagger he preserves most of his magic, and he won’t hesitate to use it. But then again, neither will we. The dagger is the key. We should find a way to destroy this thing.”

“But he would die, wouldn’t he?”

“It’s a possibility. Don’t tell us you want to spare him. He wouldn’t have had mercy with you.”

“It’s not that. But I’m worried about Belle’s daughter. Sometimes a father, even one who makes the wrong choices, is better than no father at all.”

Looks were exchanged, and Elsa knew her friends understood exactly what she meant.

“Well, I was doing some research,” began Regina, “while _someone_ insisted I should stay behind like a good housewife.”

Emma was quick to retort. “Because _someone_ is a huge show-off that would get herself on unnecessary trouble just to boast her power.”

Regina huffed, then led Emma and Elsa to the dining table. It was covered with ancient books and loose sheets in strange writing.

“All curses can be broken,” she recited. “The Dark One’s powers are a curse. The strongest there is, but nonetheless breakable. This here,” she pointed at some diagrams, “shows that if we manage to gather strong enough white magic we can actually get rid of the dagger, and therefore the Dark One, forever. The question here is, how?”

“True Love,” muttered Emma. 

“True Love?” repeated Regina, incredulous.

“Yeah. The strongest magic of all, isn’t it?”

“And how exactly could True Love help us here? Do you have True Love for him, Emma?”

Emma thought for a while. “Belle,” she said finally. “God knows why, but what she feels for Gold is True Love. If we convince her to destroy the dagger, not only the Dark One will be gone, but there’s a chance of the man actually surviving. You’re right, Elsa, no girl should grow up fatherless.”

“But does Belle have magic?” asked Elsa.

“She has that love thing,” said Regina, Emma’s plan now making sense. “And then all three of us have plenty of magic to help her out.”

“Are you sure it will work?”

“No,” answered Emma, “but it’s worth a try. She’ll learn to trust herself. Belle is a very strong woman, and a mother.”

They looked at each other in silent agreement. Emma then got up and reached for her car keys, not without making sure first that her gun was out of Elsa’s reach.

“Belle’s the key, then. Now we have to convince her.”

::::::::::::

“I… I don’t know if I can.”

“Please, Belle, please. We’ve told you what he did. You know better than anyone what power does to him. He has treated you horribly because of it. He could have hurt your daughter. Don’t you see this is the best way?”

Convincing Belle was proving a difficult task. Emma pleaded with her, but Belle was still full of doubts.

“What if he dies? My daughter needs both of us to protect her.”

“No, Belle, that’s the point. You’re the only person who can do this without killing him. It takes True Love to break a curse, True Love like yours. It will protect his life while you get rid of the darkness. Then your girl will have both her parents without ever having to fear again.”

Regina joined. “This is the greatest demonstration of love you could give him. You will save him, Belle. You are the only one who can destroy the dagger and help him. Please.”

Belle was still hesitant. “And he’ll be fine? He’ll be an ordinary man?”

“Like any other. You won’t have to compete with his ambition anymore. You won’t ever again be sacrificed for his interests. He will be a normal man, finally committed to you.”

Belle thought for a while, wringing her hands and tapping her foot anxiously. There was real torment in her face as she weighed the risks and the possibilities. _All these years I have believed him, and for what? And my daughter, what awaits her? She matters above everything else. But I love him… I…_

“Alright,” she finally said. “I’ll do it. Even if something happens, it’ll be better than having him the way he is right now. And I can take care of my daughter on my own, if need be.”

Emma hugged her. “You brave, brave girl. You’ll see how this is the best you could possibly do. Come with us.”

Regina led them to the basement of her crypt, the only place safe enough for the kind of magic that was about to be performed. She cleared a table and put the dagger on it.

Elsa waved her hand and produced a block of ice. Though it was capable of shattering anything in the world, when she handed it to Belle the block was feather-light.

“You have to smash the dagger,” Emma explained. “Just like that, beat the thing.”

Emma, Regina, and Elsa held hands behind Belle. A soft white light began to form around their connections. Belle turned her head around to look at them. They nodded in unison.

 _I can do this,_ Belle thought. _For her._ She took a deep breath and struck the first blow. At first, nothing happened. Belle struck again. One more time. The dagger began to tremble ever so slightly. Belle smiled to herself. It felt nice to be the one with total power for a change.  She continued striking and the dagger was now trembling as if shaken from the inside, as if it had a life of its own.

With each blow, the dagger seemed to bleed. It bled black, black and sizzling and smoking. The energy it exuded seemed to be taken from Belle’s own body, yet she wouldn’t stop. She beat the dagger until it exploded in a mass of black, thick vapour. She stepped back and was shielded by the three women and their magic. Regina focused and the remains were set ablaze. Green flames burned until nothing was left of the dagger.

“It’s over,” declared Emma. “Hey, Belle, we know how difficult this was for you. But you’ll see it was the right thing to do.”

“I know it was,” Belle said feebly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my daughter is with Ruby and I need to make sure she’s fine. Then I’ll go to Rumple’s shop… God knows what I’m going to find.”

“Do you want us to go with you? Do you need any help?”

“No, thank you. I appreciate your offer, but no one decides my fate but me. I’ve done this, and I’ll face the consequences.”

Belle gathered every ounce of courage she had and set out to look for her family. The baby was safe; none of her father’s experiments on Elsa had had the chance to hurt her. Belle took a few minutes to be with her, to take comfort in the fact that her little girl remained untouched by the darkness surrounding her, that she would remain clean and protected.

She marvelled at the immense love she felt for her daughter, a love unlike any other in the world. She finally understood Emma and Regina, and all the things they had done to keep their son out of harm’s way. She’d kill for her daughter. Maybe she already had. Belle placed the baby back in Ruby’s arms and headed out again.

Her first visit was the shop. She knew that Elsa had been kept in the basement and that Hook and her husband had fought, so the mess didn’t surprise her. But the place was eerily quiet.

“Rumple?” she called. “Rumple, are you there? It’s me, Belle. Please, answer me.”

 _Maybe he isn’t here after all._ But she had checked their house, and he wasn’t there. What had happened to him?

“Rumple? Rumple, please.”

Still no answer. Belle fought back the tears. Her mind raced, trying to figure out where else he could possibly be. She searched the place looking for clues, but there was none. Not even blood or smoke, or that black thing that had leaked out of the dagger. She ran out again, and looked for him in every place she could think of. He wasn’t in the streets, or the port, or the town’s borderline. Rumple had vanished. _No, please, nonononono…_

Belle went into the forest, calling his name. She wandered with no purpose, just running and running endlessly. She had lost the trail a while ago, but she kept going. She ran because to stop running would mean to stop believing he was alive. And if there was one thing she could never allow herself to lose was hope.

Suddenly, there was a voice. “Belle.”

She looked around and understood where she was. She had ended up in the place where she had first recovered her memories, after being freed from the asylum.

He was sitting on the edge of the well. Their well.

“Belle,” he said again. “My Belle, you’re here.”

His voice was quiet and dry, and his back was turned to her. But it was him, safe and sound and _alive._

Her relief was so enormous that she ran to him, crashing onto the ground. She placed her head on his lap.

“Rumple. Rumple, my love.”

She felt him stroking her hair.

“An ordinary man… That’s what you’ve always wanted. Congratulations.”

“You know it was me…?”

“Who else could it have been? You’re the only one more powerful than me. And the only one who would have spared my life. Elsa had the dagger and she would have gladly killed me. Regina, well, you know her. But as soon as it hit me I knew it was your doing.”

He continued caressing her. Belle started to cry silently.

Rumple went on. “I have become a nobody. You took away what made me… me.”

“No, Rumple, on the contrary, I took away what was stopping you from being who you really are. You are not dark, love, but you wouldn’t let me show you.” Belle raised her head to look into his eyes. He looked impossibly tired and sad.

“I was trying, I really was. All I wanted was for us to have a future, as a couple and as a family. Like I promised you.”

Belle shook her head, still crying. “You promised me so much, so many times. And I realized you would never truly have the strength to stay away from all that. You know why I did this, and you know why it worked. It’s the same reason, Rumple –we love each other. It’s True Love and we have to fight for it, but we were failing because you couldn’t let go of that ambition, that thirst of power that has always consumed you.

“Don’t you realize what you were doing, Rumple? You hurt that girl so much… You’ll have to do something to repair that damage. Had it been anyone else who did it you would have stopped them, you know you would have. But you were blinded, and you were destroying everything we have built. And you would have kept doing it time and time again. I had to stop it. Because I love you. And I was not going to lose you to a dagger.”

They stared into each other’s eyes. Belle pressed her palm to his cheek. The pain in his eyes was evident and she knew what was coming.

“Belle!” he exclaimed as he fell onto the ground and threw his arms around her. “What am I going to do? I’m nothing! I’ve got nothing to offer you now!”

Belle hugged him back, tight. “We’ve got everything. I have you, _you_ , forever. We have the chance to start afresh, with our baby.” She smiled. “We have our whole lives ahead of us, we can do anything we want. You’re a strong man, intelligent, wise. This is the Rumple I fell in love with. That’s all I want.”

“But I’ve failed you. And I’ll just keep failing you forever. And then you’ll leave for good.”

“No, don’t talk like that. This is our opportunity, and if we stick together we can do so much. I’m with you, Rumple. Are you with me?”

Rumple looked into his wife’s beautiful blue eyes. There was not a trace of doubt in them.

“Yes,” he said finally. “I’m with you.”

Belle’s face shone like sunlight. “I knew it. My Rumple.” She held him again.

She stood up and held her hand out for him.

“Now let’s go home.”


	17. The Final Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally! After some horrible, terrible weeks, here’s essentially the last chapter of this crazy adventure. I will probably write an epilogue, just to round things nicely. Thank you all so much for your support throughout this journey. I hope you enjoyed the story.  
> I LOVE YOU!!

** The Final Storm **

**:::::::::::**

If overpowering the Dark One had seemed difficult, it was child’s play compared to Emma and Regina’s next task: telling Emma’s parents about their relationship. She visited them one morning, accompanied by Regina and Elsa. Emma went in first.

“So what is it, darling? Why did you want to talk to us?” Snow White gave her the sweetest of smiles, despite the fact that they’d been sitting there for five minutes already.

“Well, um, there’s something I need to… tell you, and, yeah, we have to talk about it.”

“What’s she saying?” asked Elsa, hidden with Regina behind the door.

“I can’t hear if you don’t shut up,” replied the Mayor, smacking Elsa’s hand. The girl giggled.

Snow and Charming looked at Emma expectantly. She said nothing.

“Emma, dear?”

Emma pursed her lips, and stood up. “I… no, you know what? Forget about it, I just need to-”

“Emma!”

She sat down again, groaning. “Fine! I… I just started a relationship with someone.”

Snow laughed and sighed with relief. “That’s it? It’s wonderful! See, David? I told you she wouldn’t be a spinster forever!”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Emma, but your father and I were so worried about you. It’s just that you’ve never expressed any interest in anyone, and after all this time, well, you can imagine our concern. But everything is good now, isn’t it? Are you getting married?”

“No! I mean, we’re starting, we’re getting to know each other, and we’ll take it from there. I don’t know what’s going to happen. But… it looks good.”

Charming beamed at her. “That’s so wonderful, Emma. So tell us, who is he? What’s his name? Do we know him?”

“I, um, yeah, well, as a matter of fact you do know… her…”

Their smiles froze. Snow and Charming stared at their daughter.

“Her?” asked Snow softly. “You mean, a woman?”

Emma sighed. “Yes, Mom. A woman.”

“I bet the look on her face is _priceless_ ,” whispered Elsa.

Regina waved her hand and took Elsa’s voice away. “I pity your sister for living with someone so annoying.”

Inside the apartment, Snow continued. “A woman…? But what about my grandchildren?”

“You already have one.”

“But-”

“Mom, please, don’t make this difficult.”

“I’m not making it difficult, honey, I just think that maybe something more natural, more _normal_ , might-”

Charming interrupted her.

“Love, it’s Emma’s life. It’s her choice. These are different times than the Enchanted Forest.” Charming ran a hand through his hair and turned to his daughter. “This is… unexpected, but… if that’s what you want… if you’re sure about her…”

“I am.”

“That’s what matters. You have our support. Now, you said that we know her already. Who is she? Ruby?”

“No, it’s not Ruby.”

“It’s that girl, Elsa, then? Darling, don’t you think she’s a bit… young?”

“No, it’s not Elsa, either. It’s... God, I can’t do this. She’s outside. Talk to her.”

Emma’s lack of manners finally brought Snow to her senses. “Outside? You left her outside just like that? Emma, don’t be rude, invite her in. She’s a daughter now.”

“Please don’t,” muttered Regina. Elsa broke into a fit of silent laughter.

“Come in, dear,” called Snow. “You’re part of our family and this is your home.”

“No, no, no, this was a bad idea, why did I listen to her?” Regina turned around and headed for the stairs.

Immediately, she felt an iron grip on her arm. Elsa was holding her firmly and dragging her back to the Charmings’ apartment. Unable to speak due to Regina’s spell, the Queen of Arendelle pointed at the door and stared at Regina in the most terrifying way she could master.

Defeated, Madame Mayor walked into the room. Elsa stayed behind, and Regina managed to feel a touch of cold as she froze the lock. As far as Elsa was concerned, no one was leaving the place until the whole situation had been figured out.

“Regina,” said Charming slowly. “What a surprise. We’re actually in the middle of something, but-”

“No, Dad,” intervened Emma. She held out her hand. Regina walked towards her, and took it between her own. They smiled at each other and Emma made room in the sofa to let Regina sit by her side. “It’s her. It’s Regina. We’re together.”

Snow and Charming looked back and forth between the two women. Charming let out a short laugh, but it died quickly when he realized it was no joke. Snow’s eyes just kept widening and widening. The silence was immense.

“You’re… with her…” whispered Snow. “With… her?”

“With me, Snow, yes. Can we please go now? We’ve said what we needed to say, let’s just be done with this.” Regina tried to take Emma’s hand again and rush out of the place as fast as possible.

“I…”

Snow crashed down onto the sofa, unconscious. Charming and Emma rushed to her aid while Regina stepped back, trying to control the laughter.

“Open the door, sweetheart,” she called. “You don’t want to miss this.”

Elsa’s head popped in and she pursed her lips with clear amusement. She mouthed something but no sound came. Regina gave her back her voice just to have someone to share muffled giggles with.

“What did you do to her?”

“Nothing! It was her own closed little mind that did it. She passed out when Emma told her about us.”

Charming carried his wife up the small stairs. Emma and Regina waited sheepishly downstairs until he reappeared.

“She’ll be fine. It’s just the shock. You sure did quite a thing today, Emma.”

She groaned, mortified. “I don’t want to hurt her, Dad, but… gosh, this is so difficult… can you try to understand? Please?”

“Of course, honey. I want your happiness and so does Snow. Just give her some time. It’s not easy for her, either.”

“I know.”

Charming turned to Regina.

“Could I speak with you? In private?”

Regina and Emma exchanged looks. Regina nodded and Emma left, taking Elsa with her. The Queen of Arendelle quickly showed her the best spot behind the door to eavesdrop.

For the first time ever, Regina found herself nervous and almost scared in the presence of Charming.

“So…” she began. “What is it that you need to say?”

“Listen, Regina, I don’t know exactly what is going on, and how it could possibly end. But this is my daughter. We’ve already had to part with her once because of you. If this is another of your schemes to trick her into something nasty to hurt us-”

“Stop, Charming. This is none of the sort. I didn’t plan this, I didn’t plan to… fall in love with her. Believe me, it’s just as baffling to me as it is to you. How could I have possibly planned to fall for your spawn? But she... there’s something about her. I couldn’t say why. I can assure you, Charming, that even though I’d very much like to curse you and your wife into eternal oblivion Emma will remain untouched.”

There was a long pause with no words.

“Oh, come on, what’s happening?” growled Emma.

“Fine,” they heard Charming say. “You can continue seeing my daughter. It makes her happy and you sound sincere. But I warn you, any signs of foul play and-”

“Yes, yes, yes, I understand. You have allowed me to date your daughter. Maybe a movie night one of these days, or how about an ice cream date? I get it. I’ll bring her back before nine o’clock. Oh, wait, she’s not living here anymore, she’s living with me. And our son.”

Emma bit her lip, trying to hide a smile.

“Whatever,” sighed Charming. “Emma is a grown up woman and has the right to make her own choices. I just want you to know that we’ll be keeping an eye on her.”

“Do what you want. She’ll always be safe with me.”

Regina went out to the hallway, to Elsa and Emma’s impatient questioning.

“I should have known you’d still be here gossiping,” she growled. “You know, Elsa, for a Queen you are a terrible example to follow.”

“You eavesdropped, too.”

“Yes, but it was your idea to begin with.”

Elsa rolled her eyes and took both Emma’s and Regina’s hands. “What matters now is that you’re officially together, for everyone to see. You’re going to be so happy.”

“You can bet on that.” Regina leaned forward and kissed Emma.

Elsa looked away, blushing.

“Well, it’s done,” declared Emma. “Now what?”

Elsa sighed. “Now it’s my turn.”

***

“This will be quite a story to tell Anna.”

“I know. If I ever have the chance to talk to Anna, that is. We still need a portal to get me to Arendelle.”

The three women were once again reunited to discuss how to get Elsa back to her kingdom. Mere survival had become the one priority for the past days, but now they could finally focus on the issue that had first brought them together.

“Yep. Everything has come and gone, and we still haven’t figured out Step One.” Emma turned to Regina. “Do we know anything about how that one opened? The one that brought Elsa here?”

“Only that it was dark magic, quite strong, and that it was Rumpelstiltskin’s doing.”

“But you certainly could replicate that magic.”

“I could, Elsa, but the costs might be too big. It’s dark magic. We need something that we can use without having to worry about the consequences such practices can bring.”

"True Love!" exclaimed Elsa suddenly.

"What?"

"True Love. That could be strong enough to make a portal!"

Regina and Emma exchanged looks, doubtful.

“Look, it makes sense. Magic comes from emotions, the stronger the emotions the stronger the results will be. Love is a powerful source of energy, and if we manage to take it and channel it appropriately, we can make it help us. It is all a matter of finding the right stimulus and then just working from there.”

Regina sighed. “Are you _sure_ I can’t keep you here for lessons? You have the instincts and with a little bit of training…”

Elsa shook her head, apologetic. “I’m afraid I’m not interested. Better said, I don’t want to get interested. I’ve seen what magic can do and I know I could be tempted by it. It’s better to stay away and focus on what I currently have. For that, Anna is my only help.”

“Be it however you want, child. In that case, I’ll go check the stuff in my vault to see how we can work with what you suggest.”

Regina walked away, muttering something about excessive goodness and tremendous waste of potential.

Elsa paid several visits in order to close all circles in Storybrooke. She had one last session with Archie, and made one more attempt to convince him to leave with her and become her personal therapist. But Archie refused, despite Elsa’s generous offers and pleas.

“Elsa, you’re stronger than you give yourself credit for,” he’d said. “You’ve made great progress in the few times we’ve talked and you’re definitely on the right track. The only thing you need is someone to share your thoughts with, and it seems to me you already have that someone waiting for you. Besides, believe it or not, this world is way more messed up than yours. I’m more needed here.”

Archie’s refusal had disappointed her, but not all of her visits were so disheartening. She and Belle met in Ruby’s house to say their goodbyes.

“I heard you’re leaving.”

“Yes. It’s about time, I’ve been away from home for too long.” _And it’s better if I go before someone else gets another shot at me._

“I’m glad. You and Anna deserve every possible happiness.”

Elsa cupped Belle’s face.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. At least I will be. Rumple is getting adjusted to this new life without magic and needs a lot of support. And there are many things we need to work on together, as a couple. Magic or no magic, there are a lot of issues going on with us. He’s going through a lot and I am going through a lot, but we’ll figure it out.”

Elsa looked at Belle with almost the same fondness she reserved for Anna. “He has no idea how lucky he is, Belle. You’re a treasure.”

Belle looked down, her cheeks pink. “Before you go, there’s something I would like to ask you.”

“Of course.”

“Could you give your blessing to my daughter?”

“Me?”

“Yes. Please?”

Belle offered her baby to Elsa. She took her in her arms, and the little girl stared at her with curious little eyes. Elsa placed her hand on the baby’s head, and delicate threads of ice formed on her skin, creating an intricate glittering pattern.

“May the gods protect you everywhere you go, darling one,” whispered the Queen.

Elsa returned the baby to Belle, staring pointedly at her little dress to hide any betraying emotion in her eyes.

“You’ve never told me what her name is,” she commented.

Belle smiled. “I just picked it a couple of days ago. I’ve called her Elsa.”

“ _E-Elsa_?” This time the Queen of Arendelle couldn’t help one tiny tear on the corner of her eye.

“Yes.”

“But… why? Why would you…? Won’t he…?”

“I did it because I wanted to. He’ll have to deal with it. He wanted her to be like you, didn’t he? There’s nothing I’d like more than for my daughter to have just half your courage and spirit. Until then, she’ll have your name.”

Elsa held one of Belle’s hands between her own. “You’ve been so good to me.”

“No, you’re the one who’s been too kind. Anyone else would have hated me, would have immediately blamed me along with Rumple. But you were generous, and understanding. That’s something I will never forget.”

They hugged for a long time.

“I wish we could have spent more time together, under different circumstances,” Elsa said. “We would have been really good friends.”

“But we _are_ really good friends.”

Elsa smiled. “You’re right. I’m going to miss you so much!”

“Me too. You’re like the sister I never had.”

“Goodbye, Belle.”

“Goodbye, Elsa.”

On her way back to the mansion Elsa got a call from Emma.

“You got it!” was the first thing she cried as she burst into the house.

“So it seems,” beamed Emma. “You were right, Elsa, with that True Love thing.”

“It worked for me once, I didn’t see why it shouldn’t do it again.”

“Well, well, having hope paid off for the first time.”  

“I’m going home,” purred Elsa, letting herself fall onto the sofa and ignoring Regina’s sass. She began to create spirals of snow around her fingers and hands. “I liked it here, plots to steal my powers and murder me aside, but this isn’t my place.”

“No, your place is with your one True Love, your Anna, your only reason to exist, your everything, your Sun, Moon, and stars, the light of your life, blah blah blah- ouch!”

Elsa had hit Regina with a snowball. “All of that is true, but only I can say it. You have your own girl.”

“I do,” agreed Regina as she stroked Emma’s hair. “Anyway, it’ll all be set tomorrow morning. Enjoy your last hours in Storybrooke, Elsa. Tomorrow night you’ll spend it in Arendelle.”

***

Elsa was awake with the first lights of the new day, and it took every ounce of willpower for her not to rush into Regina’s room and demand that they began immediately. Instead, she waited patiently for the sun to fully come out and for herself to be able to move around without leaving ice trails and freezing everything she touched.

They went into the forest, to give the moment its privacy and importance that it deserved.

“Are you ready?” Emma asked when Elsa picked a quiet spot between the trees.

Elsa nodded, trying to hide her joy and failing miserably.

“Look at her, Emma, she’s happier than a child during Christmas.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Here, Elsa, have this.” She handed her a suitcase.

“I’m taking luggage?”

“Well, I don’t think you can live without plaid flannel shirts anymore.”

Elsa beamed excitedly. “I’ll have the tailors replicate the fabric and designs.”

Regina caressed Elsa’s face. “Please, stay in touch. Be assured that here in Storybrooke you and your sister will always be welcome.”

“Same to you. Arendelle will be your home whenever you wish. Now that we’ve figured out how to communicate our kingdoms I’m sure we’ll be really close.”

Elsa wrapped her arms around Emma and Regina.

“I’m going to miss you so much. Thank you for everything. You have become family to me.”

“So have you. It’s been a joy and an honour to meet you, Elsa.” Emma clapped her hands. “Alright, let’s get this going. Regina and I will start and meanwhile we want you to think very hard of your land and your girl. When this thing is going you’ll throw your snowflakes into it, ok?”

Elsa nodded, and Emma and Regina held hands. It seemed logical that the love Elsa had helped to grow and open would be the one to take her home. She took great pride in having been the one to make them see what they’d been denying to themselves, and to help them embrace it. They looked so fantastic together.

“Focus, Swan. I don’t want her third wheeling around here forever.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

White light began to shine around their joined hands, brighter and brighter. It cascaded down to the ground and then started to pile up between them, building some sort of a wall. In that moment Elsa blew onto her hand and into the light, throwing her signature snow into the mix.

Abruptly, the light went out and in its place stood what looked like see-through energy, pulsing and vibrating. Regina touched it carefully and smiled.

“There it is. It’ll take you to your Anna.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, completely. In you go, dear.”

After a last look at her friends, Elsa walked through the portal. Immediately, the chilly air hit her face, the scent of pines and snow that could only belong to Arendelle. Her kingdom. Her home. And Arendelle could only mean one thing.

It didn’t take long for Elsa to orient herself and spot her castle in the distance. Not willing to waste one more second, she waved her hand and produced a magnificent snow horse.

“Come on,” she muttered as she climbed onto its back. “Come on, come on, get me to her.”

She rode, she flew down the hill, and only forgot to dismount halfway through the main entrance to the castle.

Elsa ran into the halls. All around her there were gasps of shock, looks, surprise; a hundred eyes were fixed on her, and that arrival would be the topic of gossip for months. Yet she only cared about one person.

“Anna! Anna!”

Elsa ran upstairs, shouting, crying her sister’s name over and over, crashing into servants and guards, pushing people, tripping over her feet.

“Anna!”

The princess finally heard the scandal outside her room.

“Anna! Anna! Anna!”

Anna’s heart stopped. She’d know that voice anywhere. She all but knocked down the door and ran into the hall.

“Elsa! Elsa!”

“Anna!”

“Elsa!”

“Anna!”

She was face to face with her little princess, and nothing else in the whole world mattered, not even a little bit. She stopped for a second, then covered the distance between them with two giant steps. Elsa grabbed Anna’s head, pulled her in, and kissed her fully on the mouth. Anna kissed her back, just as fiercely. She was in Elsa’s arms, and that was it. They kissed, all the days of agonic wait pressed in their lips.

“You’re alive. You’re safe. You’re here.” Tears were coming down the Princess’ cheeks. “You better have some really good excuse, you stinker.”

“Just wait to hear everything.” Elsa kissed her again, a big kiss first and then gentle pecks on her lips. “We’ll tell everyone,” she whispered as she pulled Anna closer. “I don’t want to hide anymore.”

Anna giggled. “We’ll have to, anyway. I have a surprise for you.”

She guided Elsa’s hand to her stomach. Under the loose dress her Princess was wearing, Elsa could feel the beginning of a tiny but definitely present bump.

“Anna…” she breathed, her eyes huge. “You’re…? No… that’s… can’t… how-”

But Anna’s eyes shone like never before.

“Grand Pabbie says it’s a blessing. It’s a miracle, Elsa, our very own miracle.” Anna pressed her sister’s hand tighter. “Christmas, approximately.”

“Anna…”

Unable to find any words, Elsa kissed her again. Though Anna left her fingers intertwined with Elsa’s hair, there was something very important she needed to ask before they continued kissing.

“Elsa… why are you wearing trousers?”

“They’re called jeans. Extremely  comfortable. I brought you some.”

“And what’s this?”

“A flannel shirt.”

Anna frowned. “You do some really weird things sometimes.”

“Look who’s talking.”

The Princess laughed again, and put her arms around Elsa’s neck. “Shh, it’s okay, everything’s alright now. We’re together, we’re home… and we’re gonna be moms!”

“Moms…” repeated Elsa. “Gods, Anna, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

They pressed their foreheads together, and then their lips. They’d been left alone by then, and Anna seized the opportunity to slowly pull Elsa to a quieter location.

“I suppose you missed your room,” she cooed, leading her sister into said room.

“And my bed.”

“Mmh, that’s good,” murmured Anna, though whether she referred to Elsa missing her room or the way Elsa was kissing her neck, that was unclear.

“And I missed you,” Elsa whispered against her lover’s skin. “Nothing will ever come between us again, Anna. I want the whole world to know that you’re mine, and will be mine forever.”

Anna smiled and closed the door, shutting the universe out. Finally, she was on the right side.

“Forever.”


	18. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**:::::::::::**

“Elsa, hurry up! We’ve got a wedding to attend!”

“Have some mercy on the woman you got pregnant. I’m doing my best.”

“I’ve been pregnant too, and it’s got nothing to do with how long it takes to brush your hair!”

Elsa finally exited the bathroom, still rushing to fix her clothes and hair. At five months, her pregnancy allowed her to move around normally most of the times, but was beginning to slow her down.

Meanwhile, Anna chatted happily as she left everything ready for the week they’d be away.

“I can’t wait to see what they’ll wear. Do you think Regina will go for a traditional dress from the Enchanted Forest, or will she pick something from that weird new world of hers?”

“Either way I think we can trust Regina on this. It’s Emma I’m more worried about. I’m so glad we’re arriving a day earlier, that way we’ll have time to work if she still insists on wearing that red jacket all the way to the altar.”

“She won’t dare, not with you and Regina watching her. I sent her a book of Arendelle bridal fashions, just to be on the safe side,” she admitted after a pause. “Hey, are you sure you won’t have any problems with the portal?”

“Pretty sure. I have learned, you know.”

“Oh yes I do, Miss I-take-magic-classes-with-the-pros.” Anna put her arms around Elsa’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. “So Maleficent is okay with you skipping this week’s lessons?”

“Maleficent is going to the wedding, too. Don’t forget she’s Regina’s best friend, and that it was Regina herself who recommended me to Maleficent. She’s bringing her daughter all the way from the Moors, just for tomorrow. Aurora, have you met her?”

“Sure. A lovely girl. When’s she getting married, anyway? I thought she was dating that boy Phillip…?”

“Anna, they’re just children. Not everyone is in the same rush to get married as we were.”

“Well, not everyone got knocked up out of wedlock and had to hurry.”

Elsa laughed. “True. I’m glad Emma and Regina took their time, got to know each other and be sure this is what they want. It was the perfect time.”

“It was,” Anna agreed. “Just like it was perfect for us.”

They kissed again, this time slow. Before Elsa could get carried away like she always did she forced herself to leave Anna’s lips and looked around the room.

“Where’s our daughter?”

“Unlike you, she’s been ready for ages.”

Elsa turned to the crib they had installed in their room and saw her, impeccably dressed and smiling as she reached out to her. She was only one year old, but it was evident that her mothers’ beauty had been passed to her –Anna’s teal eyes and millions of freckles, Elsa’s smile and graceful movements. Her hair was brown, the same colour Elsa’s would have been if it wasn’t for her powers.

Elsa took the baby in her arms. Sometimes it pained her that her child did not inherit her magic, but she had come to terms with it. When she was born, they had taken her to Maleficent, who had already begun to train Elsa. Maleficent had told them that Elsa’s power could not be passed on; it was hers and hers alone. However, her children would have their own distinctive qualities, something to make them special for themselves. If their daughter had something, it would also be something only she possessed, and it would come out in due time.

She kissed her daughter’s head, and held her tight. She was her child with Anna, the perfect baby girl Anna had given her, and that was all that mattered.

Anna adjusted her jeans and put her laptop and Elsa’s inside the bag before closing it.

“Did you check our e-mails before packing those?” Elsa asked.

“Yes. Belle’s inviting us to go out for dinner while we’re there. She says our goddaughter is taking her first steps and Henry has been showing her around the whole town like a big brother. But she’s his aunt, isn’t she? Anyway, the point is that Belle will rely on Henry for babysitting her daughter and he’ll probably also take ours so it’s just us girls. Also, Emma wants you to help her pack for the honeymoon. She says Regina is taking her to Europe. We have never been to Europe,” she added casually.

“That’s because I took you to Oz for our honeymoon.”

Anna giggled. “Of course. That was awesome.”

Elsa pulled out her phone. “Let me text Regina, to let her know we’re about to arrive.”

“Oh, I already texted Emma. Have you got the gifts, Elsa?”

“They’re on the table. Gosh, I forgot to wrap them!”

Elsa waved her hand and the gifts were covered in sheets of thin, sparkling ice. Bows made of what seemed glittery snow completed the look.

Anna laughed. “Oh, they’ll be so excited when they have to wait for their gifts to melt before opening them.”

Elsa smacked Anna’s butt. “You dork. Well, let’s get this portal going. Hold her for a moment, will you?” She handed the baby to Anna.

Elsa rubbed her hands and took a deep breath. Though she had been assured plenty of times by Regina and Maleficent that she had made impressive and rather fast progress with her lessons, a portal between realms still seemed a little intimidating no matter how many dozens of times Maleficent had made her do it. _One more time, snow girl. My little Beastie has always wanted to see Narnia._

But it was effortless. The door appeared easily, steady, and even decorated with Arendelle rosemaling. Elsa smiled proudly at her work.

“Are you ready, Queen Anna?”

Anna rolled her eyes; the new title never failed to amuse her. She handed the girl back to Elsa and took the heavier bags and gifts.

They held hands. Anna smiled at Elsa.

“I was born ready.”

.

.

.

The End


End file.
